Demon No More
by Kyubbi-Kitsune
Summary: Kyubbi has been successfully extracted & Naruto survived? Now, the Akatsuki are at large with thier new powers & the Nations are at a serious threat. Naruto & Sakura embark on a periless journey to reunite the former jinchuriki, & take back what's theirs.
1. Extraction

**Extraction**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Speech**_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"_Everything's going as planned.", an eerie voice rang, ricocheting off the dripping cave walls. A gruff grunt could be heard in respond._

"_The demon's vitals are good, but the boy's are failing by the minute.", a hoarse-sounded man reported._

"_Good, right on track.", the first person replied, and by the tone in his words, a wide grin had broke across his face._

**A Few Moments Later—**

"_Extraction complete sir!", a cheery voice said. _

"_And the boy?", a dark unknown person asked._

"_Dead.", the jolly one replied. An evil cackling echoed throughout the room. _

"_Good. Now our plan is finally about to take off. And nothing will stand in our way._

* * *

Naruto awoke suddenly, his breath coming in raged gasps. He wildly glanced around, desperately searching for something…or someone. All the blond could see was murky, ebony waters surrounding him, holding him suspended in midair. Realizing his target was gone, he bowed his head in defeat.

"Damn it.", he whispered softly. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, crawling down his cheeks. He lifted his head in sad fury and roared, "SASUKE!!"

His menacing cry echoed around the eerie space, swallowing the boy in his sorrow. His shoulders began to shudder as the tears ran faster, falling like rain from his face. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan.", he sobbed, an image of the pink-haired kunochi appearing in his mind. "I'm so sorry.", Naruto whispered again before sinking back into a calm known only as unconsciousness, the tears still pouring down his face.

* * *

"What's his heart rate?"

"We need an IV over here!"

_beep…beep…beep_

"Grab a milliliter of LPN, his blood's been poisoned!"

"No you moron, are you trying to kill him?! I said a HRS, not a HLA!"

"Look, I don't care how long it takes; we are going to save this boy!"

"But my Lady, we don't even know what caused his condition to be this way."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to give up. Now get back to work!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

_beep…beep…beep…beep_

"You're going to live…you have to…Naruto."

* * *

The first thing Naruto felt was the sickening smell of bleach and ammonia filled his senses as the black shroud lifted. Then, in a rushing wave, the pain jump started. Originating from his stomach, a burning sensation flooded his body, making it feel as if he was on fire.

Naruto bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out loud, and a tiny droplet of blood fell with a splash onto the clean white sheet he was covered with. Quickly, in an easy sliding motion, the boy hauled his body up and thrust himself against the wall behind him. This action brought on a new reaction of throbbing, and every time his heart beat, the same sensation occurred, ringing shrilly in his ears.

"You need more pain medication?", a small voice sounded from the far corner of the room. Naruto's eyes flashed in the direction of the sound, for he hadn't realized he was not alone. But upon seeing his visitor, his muscles relaxed and a large, goofy grin spread across his face.

"Nah, I'll be fine.", he whispered in return. Sakura sighed and rose from the chair she was resting in.

"You don't have to act brave _all_ the time you know.", she commented as she plopped onto the edge of the hospital bed. Her eyes were swimming with worry as she gazed upon the injured blond, who was wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

"Who said I'm acting?", Naruto responded, the smile growing wider, if that was even possible. The room grew deathly quiet as the two just stared at each other in silence, the only sound being the heart rate monitor. Tears began to pool in the pink-haired girl's eyes and Naruto's expression turned to pure panic.

"Sakura, are you ok? Please don't cry!", the blond shouted in a desperate attempt to stop the kunochi from breaking down. He didn't do a very good job.

Sakura burst into tears, the waterworks streaming down her face like miniature rivers. Naruto was next to her in a flash, ignoring the needles of pain that jabbed into him every time he moved.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. I promised I'd get him back, and I will. I never break my promises.", he muttered to her soothingly. Sakura glanced up at him, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Get him…back? Naruto, what on earth are you talking about?", Sakura sobbed, swiftly wiping the excess water from her eyes. Naruto visibly relaxed, assured the tears had stopped.

"Sakura, I promised you I would get Sasuke back for you. I haven't given up, don't worry about that. These injuries are nothing, I'll be healed in no time flat, just you wait!", he exclaimed, smiling warmly at her.

"Is…is that where you went?", Sakura whispered, her eyes boring into his, searching for an answer. All he offered in return was a feeble nod before he turned away, staring thoughtfully out the window.

"Naruto…you were gone…for days. They were…about to declare you as a missing nin.", she muttered. "And all for…for.", she continued, stuttering as the tears began to well up again.

"Please don't start crying again Sakura-chan. I promise…I promise.", Naruto pleaded, his voice urgent. Sakura sucked in a deep breath, trying to rein her emotions back into her control.

Once her thoughts were stable, she said, "Naruto, why do you risk your life…for such a hopeless cause?", she questioned softly, afraid of the answer. Naruto's brow furrowed in thought, as he searched for a worthy reply. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door slid open.

Tsunade, or also known as the Fifth Hokage, strode very business-like into the private room, her assistant Shizune trailing closely behind. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, obviously not expecting to see Naruto sitting up, much less awake.

"I see you're finally awake.", she stated, a look of relief clouding her expression. Naruto nodded in return and shifted his body so he was facing to two medics.

"So, you wanna tell me how you found me?", he asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Tsunade chuckled.

"It was simple really. We kind of figured this was another attempt to retrieve Sasuke. So we decided to a couple days, to see if you returned. But when those days turned into weeks, we decided enough was enough, and we sent Kakashi's tracker dogs out to find you. We'd never thought your searches would lead all the way to the Earth Country.", she explained.

Naruto's expression turned to one of confusion. "The Earth Country? I was near Orochimaru's base.", he replied. Tsunade's smile dissolved quickly, replaced with one of misunderstanding.

"There's almost the entire stretch of the Fire Country between the two. Are you absolutely positive you're calculations of direction were correct?", she asked, her thoughts running in different directions. Naruto nodded.

"I was on the other side of the mountains dividing the Fire and Sound country.", the blond responded. Tsunade's fears were confirmed in that simple sentence, and it made her break out in a cold sweat. Someone had gotten to the blond shinobi before they had.

* * *

Short, yes. Cliffy was needed, and I thought that was ok. Next chapter will be up soon enough, so stay tuned!

**Next Chapter: The Truth Be Told**


	2. The Truth Be Told

**The Truth Be Told**

Jutsu

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

Normal Monologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Numerous thoughts whirred through the Hokage's head, all of them leading to the same horrifying conclusion. True, someone had gotten to the blond shinobi before them, but the real question now was who, and why. Her amber eyes flicked over to meet her assistants black ones, and the look they shared told millions. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Naruto, tell me exactly what went on while you were away.", Tsunade demanded, leaning in to catch every word. Naruto eyed her skeptically. The look he had seen the two medics exchanged made a feeling of terror bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"I never actually left the Fire Country.", Naruto began slowly, not sure of himself. Tsunade gave him an abrupt nod, signaling him to go on. "I had already covered most of the old hideout areas in the southern-most part of the nation, and I was heading back to the village, unsure whether to move on to another country or to just give up and head back.", Naruto said, his tone becoming more confident as he went on.

"I quickly decided against the later, and directed my course towards Oto, 'cause I remembered their old fortress from three years back. I wasn't positive if they still used it, but I was determined to try. Then as I was nearing the Valley of the End, I just sorta…blacked out. After that, I just…woke up here.", Naruto explained, his expression turning to one of confusion towards the end.

"And you were absolutely sure you knew where you were? Could it have been another large valley?", Shizune asked.

"Shizune, I fought one of the greatest battles I've ever had in my life, and it was with my best friend, no, my brother. I'm _sure _that's where I was. Besides, all the holes were still there.", Naruto answered, looking a little crestfallen as he spoke. Tsunade nodded, taking in all the information she had just received.

"Then the question is what happened in-between the time from then and now?", Sakura wondered out loud, a thoughtful expression donning her face.

"Well, actually, there was this short period of time where I woke up, but yet I wasn't awake at all.", Naruto added, attempting to help the dilemma at hand. Sakura stared at the blond as if he was crazy, but Tsunade was instantly intrigued with this new batch of evidence.

"Explain.", she stated simply, folding her arms firmly across her chest. Naruto sighed, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"I was surrounded by dark, heavy waters. I wasn't drowning, but it wasn't helping anything either. I could see the top of the water only a few feet from my head, but my body wouldn't respond if I tried to move. My body ached like never before, and even when I blinked, it stung like hell. It felt like I was burning alive, as if I was on fire.", Naruto described, his eyes hardening, memories of the mysterious occurrence flooding back. Tsunade plugged all the details together, attempting to solve this baffling puzzle. Nothing was adding up, nothing was making sense…

"Shizune and I are going to need to run a few tests, so you cannot be discharged as of yet.", Tsunade declared, already springing into action. She pulled a syringe out of a nearby drawer and proceeded to draw a pint of blood from the shinobi's waiting arm. Handing it off to Shizune, she began to make marks on many hospital graphs. After a few minutes of watching her write down sequences of numbers and letters, she strode quickly out of the hospital room.

As soon as the door closed carefully behind her, Naruto remarked, "What the hell was that about?" Sakura could only shrug in return, unsure of her sensei's behavior. In all her years of training under the Sannin, she had only acted this way if there was an emergency, a problem of major importance…

Sakura strode over to the open window, staring thoughtfully at the bustling market below. It was that time of year again, the time of the festival that marked the celebration of the Kyubbi's sealing, and the mourning of the great hero that risked his life to save the people he cared about.

"Naruto, isn't you're birthday around now?", Sakura questioned, the memory of the occasion popping into her train of thoughts. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He hated it when the pink-haired kunochi questioned him on his birthday, it brought her too close for comfort to a subject he'd rather avoid with her.

"Umm, I think so. Wow, I hadn't realized the date.", he answered carefully, trying desperately to give an answer that would end the topic. Sakura nodded.

"Funny how it's so close to the date of Kyuubi's sealing, isn't it?", she added. Naruto winced slightly, unnoticed by the girl on the right side of his bed.

"Yeah, what I coincidence.", the blond responded, working hard to keep his heart rate in check. He couldn't have its beat to spike, else the teenage girl notice.

"Maybe that's why the villagers look down on you. Born so close to one of the most horrible happenings to this village. But that's not you're fault, so it doesn't make it right.", Sakura said, her expression falling visibly as she recalled the actions the villagers did to the blond boy, all for some unknown reason. She had grown more and more curious over the years as to why the people in Konaha hated him so. Even her own mother resented her teammate and had attempted to pull her off his squad. What had the poor teen done to deserve that kind of treatment? The mere thought made her blood boil in anger.

"Hmm, possibly." Naruto said. Sakura sighed as she turned away from the window. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed and smiled meekly at the blond shinobi. But she quickly turned to stare at the gleaming white walls, averting the blonde's uneasy gaze.

"My father was killed in the Kyuubi attack.", Sakura admitted out of the blue, breaking the silence that surrounded them. Naruto's eyes widened in horror, but he quickly erased it in case the girl happened to glance in his direction.

"He was burned by a major fire-stream, the medics said. His entire body was covered in 3rd degree burns, and his arms completely disintegrated. He couldn't drag himself to help because of that. He died before any of his comrades could find him.", Sakura explained, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Sakura, please don't cry. I'm so sorry.", Naruto cried, scrambling to her side, wincing in pain as the burning sensation shot through his body again because of the sudden movement.

"D-don't apologize. I-i-it's not like it's your fault. You aren't the Kyubbi.", Sakura sobbed, her voice shaking while she tried to conceal the tears threatening to fall. Naruto flinched at the last comment. _Oh god, I killed her father. Dammit!_

"N-Naruto? A-are you ok?", Sakura stuttered, the tears gone now, replaced by concern. Naruto hadn't noticed that he had started to shake, with rage or despair he wasn't sure; and tears had crawled down his cheeks.

"I'm fine. Are _you _ok?", he responded, now directing the question back at the pink-haired girl. She nodded weakly before shooting him a small smile.

"Thanks. I just…I can't talk about it around my mom, she just bursts out crying, and that doesn't help anything. And since Ino's mom was also slaughtered I the Kyuubi attack, I can't talk to her, she'll just have a hard time about it too. I…I had no one else to turn to.", Sakura whispered in apologue. Naruto nodded.

"It's fine. If you ever need anything, always know I'll be there. I promised to never leave you alone.", Naruto replied in reassurance, throwing in one of his infamous foxy grins. The tense and pained look on Sakura's face lifted, and she nodded abruptly, the sparkle in her eyes returning. Naruto inwardly let out a sigh of relief, glad the danger of a melt down was past. The sound of a door sliding open turned their attention, and both teens glanced around to see Tsunade watching them, a smile growing on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything.", she snickered, her teasing grin spreading wider. Naruto and Sakura moved away from each other quickly, a blush budding on both of their faces.

"So, umm, what's up?", Naruto asked, flustered. Tsunade chuckled.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Shizune is picking the results up from the lab right now and meeting me back here.", the Hokage announced. Naruto smashed his head against the wall behind him in frustration, a new wave of pain filling every crevice.

"You really shouldn't do that.", Sakura said nervously, flinching slightly with each new bang. Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued the rash action. The door slid open again, this time revealing the raven-haired assistant. In her hands she held a bulky file, the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' in crudely-written black letters. The Fifth Hokage shot a quick glance at her long-time friend and silently questioned her with one gaze. Shizune offered a small shrug in return, meaning she had not yet opened the file. Tsunade smirked softly. The young medic had always been one to never peek or pry, unlike herself.

"The report please.", Tsunade stated simply, outstretching her arm. Shizune responded with a brisk nod before dropping the folder in her waiting hand. With a swift movement, she flipped the result file open and quickly read the bold lines waiting inside. As she read on, her eyes widened and her face became a deathly pale. Shizune, now genuinely curious of what had made her lady so afraid, peered over her shoulder. _What does he have? Extreme chakra exhaustion? Dehydration? Chronic hunger pains?_

But as she took in the information that was displayed on the sheet before her, the truth dawned, bright and bold. This was bad, very bad indeed. It was much worse then any disease or wound she had ever seen. And it was only the beginning of a much bigger issue.

"Dear Kami, spear us all.", Tsunade whispered, her voice cracking with the bubbles of fear she now felt. Naruto was up from his slumped position in a second, all the boredom now replaced by curiosity. Something major must be wrong with him to make the great medic react this way. Had he started a new disease? Or had he brought on a new round of the Red Clouds again, the same disease that killed off the Bamboo Country all those years ago.

"What? What is it Lady Hokage?", Sakura asked, her interest peaking. Tsunade's breathing began to quicken and her body started to shake.

"Yo, Tsunade-baa-chan?! What's wrong?", Naruto hollered, bring the Sannin back to her senses enough to choke out one word.

"Kyuubi.", she muttered, her voice fading into nothing. The room grew deathly still and the two teens inhaled suddenly, but for different reasons.

"W-W-What? The K-Kyuubi?" Sakura questioned, her stammering returning. Naruto turned the same ghostly white that Tsunade and Shizune had and his eyes grew wide, the blue orbs looking as if they were about to pop out of his head.

"What about the fox?", Naruto asked warily, afraid of the answer.

"Your chakra signatures…have completely changed. Well, actually, you chakra _signature_.", Tsunade replied, emphasizing the change from plural to single word. Naruto released the breath he had been holding only for him to gasp. His heart rate quickened along with his breathing, the sound turning from a steady beat to an erratic race. Sakura rushed to calm him down, fearing that he might burst a vessel. She laid her hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to speak. But suddenly, the beeping returned to normal, and the blonde's frantic state receded.

"What's going on? What on earth are you talking about? The Kyuubi died 15 years ago, what does he have to do with the situation at hand? And chakra signature_s_? A shinobi only has one.", Sakura asked, the questions spilling out of her mind. Tsunade shot a glance at the blond shinobi, as if she were asking permission to explain. Naruto sighed.

"She's already suspicious, and I doubt I'll be able to get out of this one.", he replied out loud, his face falling. He turned away from the pink-haired girl, avoiding her and her penetrating gaze. Tsunade nodded, sympathy for the boy squeezing itself into her circle of current emotions.

"The Kyuubi did not actually die all those years ago. The Yondaime could not kill the beast, nor did he try, for the attempt would be futile, he was sure of that. So, he used a forbidden technique, one that would seal the bijuu's spirit away, but the cost was his life. The Fourth Hokage couldn't seal the spirit within himself, or else the soul would be released the moment he died, so he used a human sacrifice, a human container. So he sealed the Kyuubi away within a newborn child, and then passed soon after.", Tsunade explained, her expression serious. Sakura tilted her head in confusion and her brow furrowed in thought.

"So, what does this all have to do with Naruto?", Sakura questioned, completely oblivious. Naruto gritted his teeth against the urge to cry, wishing that they would just tell her. Dragging it out was only making it harder on the blond, and he didn't think he could take much more of it.

"Naruto, you're chakra signatures haven't merged, but yet you have only one signature now. You've lost you're healing ability and even your facial markings are starting to disappear." At this point, Naruto's hand shot up to his face, and his stroked his cheek, not realizing the whisker-marks on his face had begun to fade. Tsunade sighed, tensing up, about to deliver the most shocking news since she announced Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant.

"So, with all the information we have here, and from what you've told us…Naruto, the Kyuubi has been successfully extracted."

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Change In Heart**


	3. A Change In Heart

**A Change In Heart**

Normal Monologue

Jutsu

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The room was silent; the only sounds were the ticking of the clock and the laughs of children outside the window. Naruto looked anywhere but up, where Sakura's detesting gaze was surely waiting. After a few moments of nothing but quiet, Naruto dared to steal a glance at the pink-haired girl. Her eyes were wide and the look of pure fear was portrayed in the emerald pools. Naruto inwardly sighed, he knew this would happen. Now she would join the villagers in the circle of people who wanted him dead. Calmly, the blond unhooked himself from all the machines he as attached to. Shizune looked at him in question, pure confusion written across her face. Tsunade voiced that puzzlement.

"Naruto, what in the hell are you doing?", she yelled, her expression hard. Naruto didn't respond, he didn't even look at the blond Hokage. He only stared at Sakura, a sad gleam in his eye.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan.", he whispered, his voice barely audible. Then, the boy leapt from his bed and jumped out the window. Tsunade ran to the open window and peered out, scanning the ground for the former Jinchuuriki.

"Dammit!", Tsunade hollered, smashing her fist on the windowsill, sending little fissures crawling across the wood. She whipped around, looking both of her apprentices in the eye. "We need to find him. He's in no condition to be walking around. And if the villagers decide to attack him in spirit of the festival, I don't think he'd be able to defend himself.", Tsunade said, her speaking rushed as she walked out the door. Shizune nodded and turned to leave as well, but noticed Sakura was staring at the bed with a troubled expression sketched into her face. Shizune could easily guess what the girl was thinking about, and it made her heart sink with sympathy for the blond shinobi.

"You know, it's not his fault.", Shizune said, shaking the kunochi from her daze. Sakura turned towards the medic and gave her a glance that was full of questions. Shizune smiled feebly and shook her head. "You'll have to ask _him_. He knows this stuff better then we do.", she answered. The woman lowered her eyes, her expression unreadable. "Don't blame him for what happened all those years ago.", she muttered before closing the door.

And just before she walked away, she heard Sakura whisper, "I don't."

* * *

Naruto pushed the door of his apartment open letting a small column of light illuminate the dark hole. One of the doors hinges snapped off the frame, causing the door to slope against the wall, the creaking signifying that the other hinge wouldn't last long.

The blond stepped into his house, avoiding the broken glass on the floor from the nearby window. He walked right past the words scrawled on the wall in red spray paint, not even bothering to clean it off. He didn't waste anytime going to the kitchen to prepare a meal, or going into his bedroom to sleep, knowing the damage in both rooms wouldn't leave much to work with. So instead, the boy just dragged himself up the stairs to the roof. He sat down and stretched back, lying on the cool cement of the old building.

This is what he did every time the villagers happened to destroy his run-down apartment. He'd come out on the open roof and watch the stars, living in a fantasy world that would never become a reality.

* * *

Sakura followed the numbers down the hallway, searching for the correct door. When she found it, she knocked softly on it, but the action alone was enough to force the door off its last hinge, sending it crashing to the floor. Flinching from the sound, Sakura stepped warily into the apartment. With her first step into Naruto's apartment, the noise of broken glass under her feet caused her to actually take a look around the room, instead of searching for the blond.

The place was a wreck. Sakura could tell there _had _been furniture lining the room, but all there was now was smoldering ashes. The windows in the room had been smashed out, the broken shards littering the floor. Any lighting fixture that had been in the room had been removed and then shattered into tiny pieces and joined the glittering sparkles of glass on the floor. The walls had been torn in many places; obvious people had come in here and ripped off sheets of the cheap plaster. And where there was wall, dark, blood red writing was splattered across it. One stood out in particular to the pink-haired kunochi, and it made her heart crack just like the glass strewn across the ground.

'**To bad you didn't die.'**

How could one person stand all this torment? How could they not crack, or want revenge, unlike the kind, smiling boy Naruto always was. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to last one day in a life like this and Naruto had gone 16 years. And without parents.

That was something the kunochi had always wondered about. When the academy let out for the day, her mom was always there to pick her up. And every time, she'd see Naruto sitting alone on a swing. Never once had she seen an older figure come for the little boy, the only adult she had ever seen with the blond was Iruka, their teacher. What had happened to the blonde's parents, and why didn't he have a foster family?

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sakura continued her search for the escapee. Not even wanting to look too closely at any other room, she only peeked inside, scoping for the teen. Soon, she had looked in every room, and no trace of the blond. Yawning from a long day, she leaned against the wall behind her. And to her surprise, the wall gave way, falling inwards. Dust kicked up from the impact, causing Sakura to break out in a coughing fit.

"Man, I knew the place was in bad shape, but not _this_ bad.", Sakura murmured, brushing the bits of dust from her hair. Peeling herself off the floor, she realized it hadn't been a wall she leaned against, but a door, revealing a flight of stairs. Propping the fallen door beside the wall, Sakura ventured up the stairway, hoping she would find the blond on the other side.

Naruto heard footsteps coming from the direction of the staircase. Silently, he hopped onto the roof of the covering over the stairs and all but welded himself to the top. He peered over the edge, trying to scope his visitor. Or possible attacker. The footsteps neared, they were right below him. He pounced, sending the person sprawling onto the ground. He whipped out a kunai and pressed it to the intruder's throat, his expression hard. But when he saw who he had ambushed, his eyes widened and he jumped off the figure. He backed up a few paces, giving Sakura some space to pick herself up.

"What do you want?", the blond asked darkly as soon as the girl had regained her balance. Sakura gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?", she asked quizzically. Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

"To kill me in my sleep? Or destroy my apartment like everyone else. Well, your too late for the last one, they already got to it while I was in the hospital.", Naruto muttered, returning to his place on the edge of the building. Sakura shot him an incredulous glance.

"Why wouldn't I want to do any of that to you? Naruto, you're my friend.", she said, taking a step towards the blond. Naruto sighed, taking a step backwards.

"Who wants to be friends with a demon?", he whispered. Sakura gasped inwardly, finally realizing why the boy was acting this way. She walked over to the shinobi, who looked quite skeptical of letting the kunochi anywhere near him. She stared him right in the eyes searching, but the boy had masked everything, except for a hint of sadness, right at the core. Naruto looked away, and sat down, staring out into the bright village square. It was extremely noisy, due to all the drunks pre-festival partying.

"Naruto, how--", Sakura started up was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't even play up shit that you _want _to be friends, cause now that you know, you're not going to want to be around me at all.", Naruto murmured, his voice barely audible.

"Naruto, you _aren't _a demon.", Sakura said sternly. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Not anymore. But I was, and I still killed your father. That can't be taken out.", Naruto said, his voice crestfallen. Sakura's heart shattered. _He…he thinks I hate him now._

"Naruto, you didn't kill my dad.", Sakura replied, placing her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"But I held the thing that did! And that makes it just as bad!!", Naruto yelled, his voice rising with every word. He smashed his fist on the ground, sending shards flying in every direction. Sakura thought she saw his eyes flash red, but just as quickly, they were back to the sapphire pools.

"No it doesn't. You didn't choose that Naruto, someone else decided your fate. It's not your fault.", she soothed, wanting desperately to see his smile. Naruto sighed.

"Well they don't think so.", the blond mumbled, nodding his head towards the people below. Sakura followed his gaze down; watching as three drunken ANBU waltzed past, singing a song very out of tune.

"Who cares what they think?!", Sakura hollered, exploding. Naruto looked at the pink-haired girl in shock; he had never heard her scream so loudly before. "You have people who care about you, and for the people that don't, well…you don't even need them!", she continued on her rant. Naruto's expression turned to one of thoughtfulness and then after a few seconds, a small smile broke out on his face. Not his usual cheery grin, but it was better then the depressed look.

"You got some temper.", he laughed, his smile growing. Sakura smirked in return. Naruto's smile drooped a little, but a small grin remained.

"But still, I wish they'd at least stop glaring at me like I'm a walking disease. Or stop raiding my apartment so I don't have to sleep with a bat.", Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

"You sleep with a _bat_?", Sakura asked, her pitch going sky high in question. Naruto laughed.

"No, not really.", he replied. Sakura smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Don't hit so hard, I need that.", Naruto teased, rubbing his arm where the girl had struck him. The two sat there in silent solitude, completely content just being in each others presence. After a while, long after the sun had sunk beyond the horizon, Sakura stood up.

"Well, I'd better get going, my mom's probably worried.", she said. Naruto nodded and jumped up.

"Want me to walk with you?", he asked, smiling one of his infamous grins. Sakura smiled too, but shook her head.

"Nah, I can go alone. Thanks though.", she replied, heading for the door. Just before she walked down the stairs, she turned. "Do you need a place to stay, you're apartment being trashed and all?", she questioned. Naruto chuckled.

"I'm just going to sleep out here tonight. It's a nice night.", he answered. Sakura looked hesitant, but with a reassuring nod, Sakura jogged down the stairs and out of the apartment. Naruto smiled to himself, glad his friend hadn't abandoned him. But then his smile faded. _Well, at least not yet._

**The Next Morning—**

"Naruto, I'm here to help clean up this place!", Sakura called, letting herself in. But then again, there wasn't really a door to knock on. But when she walked in, she recoiled in surprise. The place was all cleaned up, not a trace of ash or glass to be seen. There still wasn't any furniture or windows, but everything had been washed down.

"Damn, he's good.", Sakura muttered to herself. "Naruto?", she yelled, her voice echoing in the empty space. When she heard no reply, she decided to search the place. Wandering into the kitchen, she saw one piece of furniture had been spared in the raid, the kitchen table. And on that table, an open scroll lay. Bending over, she quickly read the scrawled writing.

--

_Naruto,_

_I have some very important information I need to discuss with you. Come immediately. _

_Tsunade_

_--_

"So that's where he is.", she whispered before running out the door, headed for the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you got my message.", Tsunade said as the blond walked into the room.

"Yeah, got here as soon as I could. I had to punch out the remaining glass in the windows, looks tacky if you don't.", Naruto replied, humor intended on the last line. Tsuande frowned. She hated it that the blond was attacked by people of his own village because of something that wasn't his choice, but she couldn't do much. And she was already on thin ice with the council for making Naruto chunnin without the exams.

"Ok. Now we have this information from the--", Tsunade started, picking up papers, but was interrupted when Sakura burst into the room, gasping. She glanced up.

"Hey!", she panted. Naruto smiled, clearly amused.

"Sakura, can I help you?", Tsunade asked.

"Well, I was at Naruto's, originally going to help clean up the place, but I found out he was here. So, here I am!", she replied. Tsunade stared at her, a blank expression on her face.

"Ok. Anyways, back to business. We just received this from the lab, apparently some things were found in your tests that hadn't been seen yesterday.", Tsuande explained, turning her attention back to the papers.

"Like what?", Naruto asked warily.

"Well, some things were quite obvious. Your chakra signatures have returned to one of a normal shinobi, the whisker marks have faded, but won't completely disappear. But here stuff gets interesting. Since a little bit of yours and Kyuubi's chakra had already merged, a small portion of your chakra is still demonic. But this will fade in time, or if over-used. Until then you will still be able to use his chakra.", Tsunade read. She set these papers aside and picked up a scroll.

"Now, this is a message we received from a small village in the Land of Waves the other day. Seeing the Akatsuki have captured all of the tailed beasts, they have sealed them within all of their members, making them almost invincible.", she deadpanned. Naruto flinched and his face fell.

"Now that the Akatsuki have achieved their life-long goal, they have moved onto the second phase…to take over the world using their new powers.", she announced, he voice solemn. The room was silent while the two teens let the information they had just received sink in.

"Also, to add to this, all former Jinchuuriki have returned. Whether they were dead or just missing I don't know. But I do know they are all you're age.", Tsunade added.

"Wow.", Sakura whispered. Tsunade nodded in agreement with the kunochi and turned to Naruto.

"I have made plans to arrange a squad, consisting of 5 of our best ANBU Black Ops and yourself, Naruto. You are to go and retrieve the Kyuubi. We figure once you're reunited, the remaining fragment of Kyubbi's chakra will draw it back in. You are to leave immediately.", Tsunade instructed, pulling out the mission. Sakura opened her mouth to protest; she wanted to go too. But Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Hold on Tsunade-baa-chan.", he said. Tsunade looked up.

"What Naruto? I have many preparations to make for this mission.", Tsunade replied, looking down at her papers. Naruto sighed.

"Well, it's about the mission, about Kyuubi.", he started, hesitant. Tsunade glanced up.

"I'm listening.", she said, staring at the blond. Naruto inhaled deeply before beginning.

"I...I don't want the Kyuubi back.", the shinobi stated loudly.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Choice**


	4. The Choice

**The Choice**

Normal Monologue

Jutsu

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want the Kyuubi?", Tsunade asked, a look of complete shock donning her face as she slowly stood up. Naruto sighed, staring at his feet.

"I mean exactly that. I don't want the fox, the Akatsuki can keep him.", Naruto muttered in response. He turned to leave, ignoring the fact that Sakura was watching him, her mouth gaping. Tsuande chuckled dubiously.

"Naruto, I don't think you fully understand. The Akatsuki will not hesitate to demolish the world with their newly achieved demon powers. If we can get just one of the bijuu away from them, their entire plans are vanquished, foiled!", Tsuande explained, confusion heavy in her voice.

"Then make another one of the former jinchuuriki take theirs back.", Naruto replied darkly. Tsunade and Sakura were baffled by his response.

"Naruto, we couldn't do that to them, it'd be cruel.", Sakura said, her voice soft.

"Oh, and it's ok to ruin _my _life again after I've only just escaped it?!", the shinobi yelled, whipping around to face the pink-haired girl.

"Naruto, you'd be considered a hero. You'd be looked up to, admired.", Tsunade soothed, trying to convince the boy that this would be best for him and the world.

"That's exactly what the Yondaime thought, and look how that turned out!", Naruto shot back.

"Naruto, don't you realized how important this is? This could mean life or death to all the ninja nations, maybe even the rest of the world.", Tsunade screamed, rage and confusion contorting her face into something from horror tales. But Naruto wasn't fazed, not even a little. He was fighting for something vital to him, and he wasn't about to back down.

"I _do _realize that it's important.", Naruto replied, his voice growing soft and the usual gentle expression returned.

"Then what in seven hells possessed you to refuse?", Tsunade answered, her voice raising with every word. Naruto flinched, and his eyes filled with a sense of longing, a deep sadness that made even the enraged Sannin to calm.

"Because if I don't have the demon anymore, then maybe the villagers will finally accept me.", he muttered, his normally brilliant blue eyes fading into a dull, flat bluish grey. Tsuande was instantly hit with guilt for trying to force the fox back into the blonde's life and sympathy for the boy and his newly acquired goal.

"But if this is the only way to save everyone then…then I'll be at the gate tomorrow morning.", Naruto added before walking out the door. Tsunade gasped and stared at the place where the former jinchuuriki had stood only seconds before.

"He…he accepted. Even after all he said about not wanting the demon, he still agreed to go.", Tsunade whispered to herself, her heart snapping in two. Here she thought she wouldn't be asking much of the blond, but now she knew that this was a decision of a lifetime for the shinobi.

"Sakura, I want you to go talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry. This decision is his and his alone. No one can make it for him.", the Hokage instructed her apprentice. Sakura nodded and jumped stealthily out the nearby window. Tsunade sighed and slumped into her chair.

"I need some sake.", she murmured to no one in particular as she pulled a bottle out of the top drawer in her desk.

* * *

Naruto crumpled to his knees in front of the Hero's Monument. He glanced up at one name in particular and sighed a deep, sad, breath.

"Dad, what do you want me to do?", the boy asked, staring at the name scratched into the stone slab. The blond had found out about his heritage only a few weeks ago. At first, he had been angry that his own father had done that to him. But then, after some time and thought, Naruto realized the Yondaime was only trying to protect him and the village. He hadn't expected for his plan that his son would be a hero would backfire, so it technically wasn't his fault.

"Well, for starters, you need to sit down and really think about this.", a soft voice replied. Naruto whipped around and saw Sakura was standing right next to him. She offered him a small smile as she sat down next to him.

"So, you're dad was the greatest Hokage that ever lived.", Sakura breathed, her voice filled with awe. Naruto nodded feebly. "That's amazing.", she added.

"It kinda fills the void, knowing where I came from and who my parents were.", Naruto answered, a small smile lighting across his face. Sakura beamed as well.

"You must be proud. I mean, he defeat the Kyuubi.", Sakura exclaimed, excitement taking hold of her. Naruto smile softened.

"He was a great hero.", he responded, a far-away look in his eye. Sakura sat in silence, waiting to see if the blond would speak again. After a few minutes of no motion or talking, Sakura stood up. Naruto glanced to his side, the sudden movement catching his attention. Sakura smiled down at him.

"Come on, let's go somewhere to eat.", Sakura offered, beginning to walk away. Naruto shrugged; what did he have to lose. He jumped of the ground, running up till his pace was in sync with the crimson-clad girl.

"So, you want to go to the ramen shop?", Sakura asked, although she already knew the response. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Yeah. That'd be great.", Naruto answered, a small smile lighting up his face. Sakura grinned in rejoinder and nodded.

"Ramen it is.", she replied softly.

* * *

"Oi! Teuchi!", Naruto said cheerfully as he walked into the shack. The old man turned from the noodles on the stove and smiled kindly.

"Ah, Naruto! Haven't seen you in a while!", he answered, already starting to work on Naruto's first bowl. Naruto and Sakura sat down on the soft red stools and the pink-haired girl ordered a small Miso ramen.

"Yeah, I was in the hospital.", Naruto explained. Teuchi laughed.

"You and your training. You should try not to over-do yourself so often.", the man chuckled. Naruto shrugged. Ayame set a two steaming bowls of ramen in front of the teens. They broke apart their chopsticks and while Naruto dug in, Sakura ate at a normal pace.

"Eh…you get…used to it.", Naruto replied in-between slurps. Teuchi laughed, returning his attention back to the stove-top. Sakura waited until the shinobi had slowed down to begin talking.

"Naruto, Tsunade wanted me to tell you that she's sorry. She didn't mean to push this whole thing on you like it's your duty. You raised a good point, your opinion does matter on this subject.", Sakura started, opening up the conversation as she ate her meal. Naruto stopped; a mouthful of noodles half-way to his mouth. He slowly set them back down in the warm broth and turned to face the girl. "And she says it's your decision to go on this mission, not anyone else's.", Sakura added. Naruto sighed.

"Not much of a choice. Mass destruction and world chaos against a boy and his emotions.", Naruto muttered.

"Your emotions do matter, but you need to decide what you think matters most. Besides, if you choose not to accept, we'd find a way to stop the Akatsuki.", Sakura replied. _"At least I hope we'd be able to.", _Sakura added mentally. Naruto hesitantly began to eat again, a small smile dancing across his face. Sakura studied the blond carefully out of the corner of her eye. His face was cautiously masked, leaving any signs of uncertainty or distress out. Only a smirk and that didn't tell her much.

Naruto swallowed the last pool of broth from the bottom of the bowl and slid some Ryo across the counter to Ayame.

"Thanks Teuchi, Ayame.", Naruto said kindly, the same tiny grin still plastered on his face. Teuchi nodded in reply, turning back to the orders of ramen he still had to fill.

That take care of, Sakura and Naruto left. The medic was shocked. The boy had finished only his third bowl, not to mention he had left on his own will, instead of having to be dragged out like he sometimes had been. The two reached a road that split off into two different ways, one leading to a row of neatly lined rows, and the other heading off to some apartment complexes. This was usually the place were Naruto and Sakura would separate when they walked together. But instead going to the right, Naruto followed by the kunochi's side down her road. Naruto glanced over and noticed her look of confusion.

"I thought I'd walk you home.", Naruto said with a grin, answered her unspoken question.

"No, you can stay if you want to. I don't mind.", Sakura replied, a small smile dancing across her lips. Silence filled the air again, both of them buried in their own thoughts. When they were three doors down from Sakura's house, Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sakura paused along with him, glancing around to see what had caused the blond to hesitate. Just as she was about to pull out a kunai, Naruto spoke, making her jump in surprise.

"It'd be best if I left here.", he whispered. Sakura was about to question in confusion, but the answer quickly sprang into her mind. Her heart sank, realizing the reason the boy didn't want to stay was because he was afraid of her mom's reaction.

"Oh she won't mind.", she said. Naruto just shook his head in disagreement.

"It'd be better if I played it safe. Who knows what your mom would say.", the blond muttered, disappearing in a snap. Sakura sighed; she knew the reason the boy had left her. But she didn't believe her mother would be _that _cold to him because of something he had no choice over. So the kunochi continued on her walk to her house, but she had that nagging feeling that she had forgotten something.

* * *

Naruto fell back on his bed, sending millions of specks of dust flying into the air. They danced in the moonlight that streamed from his open window, and Naruto stared at them, eyes narrowed, deep in thought. He had a lot to think about, but he didn't know where to start.

He knew he didn't want to go on the mission Tsunade had given him. He believed that if Kyuubi was gone, then maybe the villagers would see him as a normal human being, they might even accept him now. He could live the life he'd always dreamt of, he could finally find peace. He deserved it, after all the cruelty he'd received over the past 15 years. Feeling alone, hated, unwanted. And it was all the damn fox's fault. Naruto's blood boiled as he recalled all the events that had occurred thanks to the demon he contained. _Serves the bastard right he was captured. They can have him, he's their burden now._

But then a thought dawned on the blond, one that made the anger and fury from his body evaporate. He realized all that he was and is, was because of the Kyuubi. His dream to become Hokage, his always burning passion to protect the people he cared about, his newly acquired skills from Ero-sennin. He now understood that if the Kyuubi hadn't been sealed inside him, he'd have no goal in life, he'd be an emotionless avenger, just like Sasuke had been.

A pang of sadness shot through the boy as he remembered the dark Uchiha prodigy. The boy he had thought of as a brother, the one that he had seen as a great rival. The one that had betrayed him, the team, and everyone else in the village, for power. The one that had plunged a Chidori through his chest, almost killing him. The Kyuubi had saved him in that battle by forcing all his remaining chakra to the place where the jutsu would impact, right about the heart. In fact, if the Kyuubi hadn't been sealed inside him, he would have been dead the day he graduated the academy, or maybe even sooner.

Naruto rose from his bed and hopped out the window. He broke in a run, dashing across the rooftops towards the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

"Enter.", Tsunade shouted, not glancing up from her paperwork. She heard the door bang shut and footsteps approaching the desk. But before Tsuande had the chance to speak, or even look up for that matter, her visitor spoke with a firm and decided voice.

"I fully agree and accept to go on the mission, Baa-chan.", Naruto stated, a confident smirk lighting his face.

* * *

A/N: A day late…my bad. Next update will be on time, promise.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: First Steps **

_You're not planning to kill yourself out there, are you?", Iruka asked, his voice barely a whisper. Naruto avoided thier gaze, staring only at the ground. _

_"If that's what gets the job done.", Naruto answered._


	5. First Steps

**First Steps**

Normal Monologue

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

**Kyuubi**

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I thought I'd answer some questions from reviews, seeing there were some.

**Kaiser Aldamon**: Yes, all the former jinchuuriki are now alive. They won't be the exact ones from the series except for Gaara and Naruto, seeing they're the ones we know the most about.

**full-metal-sousuke**: I realized that after I uploaded the chapter. But I never really changed it. And during the story, his and all the other characters original chakra storages' are going to grow considerably.

* * *

"I thought I told Sakura to tell you that you didn't have to do this.", Tsunade said, turning her attention away from her paperwork.

"She did. But then I thought about it. Sure, the Kyuubi has brought me some pain in the past, but I also realized that I all that I am is because of him. And if he hadn't been sealed inside me, I would've been dead a long time ago.", Naruto explained. Tsuande sighed.

"Are you absolutely sure?", the Hokage questioned, her penetrating gaze boring into the blonde's head. Naruto chuckled softly.

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be here.", he replied simply. He lowered his eyes, staring at the floor.

"I also wanted to ask a favor of you.", he asked hesitantly. Tsunade nodded.

"You're making a big sacrifice, so the least I can do is help…under certain conditions over course.", Tsuande said. Naruto nodded.

"It's not much.", Naruto assured.

"Ok then, what do you need?", Tsunade asked. Naruto sighed.

"I wish to go on this mission…alone.", Naruto deadpanned. Tsunade gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

"T-that's not under the conditions, not by a long shot! It's _way _out of league. No way I am letting you go on an S-rank mission by yourself!", Tsunade exclaimed.

"But Baa-chan, I have to do this alone. To put our best ANBU at risk would be suicide to the village. Besides, I think a mission like this is way out of their range.", Naruto reasoned.

"It's even more out of your reach then theirs!", Tsunade argued.

"I know, which is why I also thought up a plan.", Naruto answered.

"Oh really. Humor me.", Tsunade said.

"Ok, so here's what I thought…", Naruto started.

* * *

The sun was beginning to peek around the Hokage Mountains, melting the darkness into the dawn. Naruto stood right inside the village, facing the black abyss of the village gate's opening.

"Ready to go?", a voice muttered behind him. He turned, surprise written into his expression; he hadn't been expecting any one to come. Then again, he hadn't told anyone about the mission. When he was who had spoken, a wide grin lit across his face.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?", he asked, walking up to face the jounin. Kakashi one-eyed smiled.

"_We_ wanted to have a few words with you before you took off on your little adventure.", Kakashi whispered, his face serious now.

"We?", Naruto questioned. Kakashi nodded, and silently, two other figures emerged. The blonde's beam grew even bigger now, if that was possible.

"Iruka! Ero-sennin!", Naruto exclaimed. Iruka smiled in return, while Jiraiya trembled with frustration.

"I told you not to call me that!", he yelled, pointing a finger at the blond. Naruto only chuckled, amused by his teacher's antics.

"Tsunade told us about your little discussion last night.", Kakashi said, striking up the conversation. Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"What exactly did she tell you?", Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, just how you accepted and that you wanted to go alone. And that's what we're here to talk to you about.", Iruka answered for the silver-haired jounin.

"You're not going to stop me.", Naruto assured, taking a step back towards the gate.

"Naruto, this is suicidal. Going on a mission against the Akatsuki alone! They were out of you're league before they had the bijuu, what makes you think you can handle them now?", Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, let us come with you. We can train you while we travel, so when you do face one of the Akatsuki, you'll have a better chance.", Iruka pleaded.

"Now hold on. You're not giving the boy enough credit here. He is very strong now. I mean, he_ was_ trained by one of the Legendary Sannin. I bet he could have taken any of those Akatsuki bastards on; that's what I trained him for.", Jiraiya countered.

"Could?", Naruto said, realizing his point was past tense.

"Well, without the bijuu assistance, I'd have no doubt that you could beat them. But now that they have achieved all 9, not to mention the fact that they have sealed them inside themselves, now increasing their strength ten-fold…no, I don't think you could take one on alone and win.", Jiraiya explained. Naruto nodded, seeming to get the point.

"Why are you insisting that you go alone?", Iruka asked, not wanting to see the boy he thought of as a son get slaughtered. Naruto sighed, a distant look in his eye.

"Because this mission is more in my range, not anyone else's.", Naruto whispered, his face thoughtful.

"What the hell are you talking about? _This _particular mission isn't even in Tsunade's range. And she's the damn Hokage!", Jiraiya hollered.

"Tsuande wasn't a jinchuuriki, and all of you weren't either. Only I can do this.", Naruto answered. _Only we can do this._

"But…", Jiraiya started, stopped short when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. The Toad Sage looked back in question, but the look in the jounin's eyes said it all. His shoulders slumped and he relaxed his muscles. He had been prepared to tackle the boy if he tried to make a run for it; he didn't want his grandson to run straight into the hands of death without him.

"Then at least take this. Study it while you go, it might prove to be of use along the way.", Kakashi said, handing the boy a medium sized scroll. Naruto glanced at Kakashi, questions swarming his mind. He slid his finger along the edge and slid it open. He read the top line and his eyes widened in excitement.

"These are the Doton moves I wanted you to teach me!", Naruto exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in excitement. Kakashi nodded, chuckling at the boy's reaction.

"Even though you refuse to let me tag along, I could at least send something with you that would prove of some help. Check the one at the bottom", Kakashi said. The way his mask was creased, the man was obviously smiling behind the cloth. Naruto unwound the scroll, the paper being almost half his height. His eyes bulged, and his jaw dropped in shock.

"It's…it's the R-Raikiri!", the blond screamed, his excitement almost boiling over. Kakashi laughed; seeing the boy act like he was 12 made him happy for some reason.

"I taught Sasuke, so now I'm teaching you. But I hope you'll use yours for much more important tasks then he did.". Kakashi said, his face looking crestfallen as he remembered his dark apprentice. But he shook himself from those thoughts, wanting to focus on his remaining student. "You've earned it with all the work you've done over the years.", Kakashi added. Naruto smiled in glee; so Kakashi really _was _proud of him.

It was Iruka's turn this time. He placed another scroll in his hand.

"This one has Taijutsu that would put Gai and Lee to shame. And a little something special at the bottom. But, don't look till you're on the road.", Iruka said, smiling softly. Naruto smiled, his excitement to hit the road growing by the minute.

"I'll put it to good use.", Naruto promised, his grin dominating his face. Iruka nodded, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Just remember, don't rush into things. Analyze your opponent, find their weakness. The careless act may have worked out in the past, but your in the big rounds now.", Iruka reminded. Naruto nodded, his face solemn.

Last was Jiraiya.

"This is some forbidden jutsu of the elements I've picked up. Plus a little bit more information to help you control the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. I also took the time to research the bijuu, so I wrote down all the information on them I could find.", Jiraiya explained, handing him the third scroll. He also pulled out a folded up piece of parchment and handed it to the boy.

"This is from Tsuande. There's a message inside, addressed to you.", the Sage added. Naruto nodded, smiling weakly. The time for departure was approaching, and the blond was filled with a wave of sadness.

"I managed to find out from my travels that one of the jinchuuriki was spotted in the Land of Rain, near Ame.", Jiraiya reported. Naruto nodded his thanks, burning the information into his mind.

"I really wish you wouldn't do this.", the pervert sighed, the sense in the air changing from excitement to grave seriousness. Naruto chuckled.

"It has to be done. Either I die, or the entire country parishes. It's a small sacrifice to pay.", Naruto muttered. The three ninja exchanged a glance brimming with worry and uncertainty.

"You're not planning to kill yourself out there, are you?", Iruka asked, his voice barely a whisper. Naruto avoided their gaze, staring only at the ground.

"If that's what gets the job done.", Naruto answered feebly. The air was still, not even the wind daring to make a sound during this delicate time.

"We want you to return alive Naruto. There are many people here that care about you, and would hate to see you killed.", Kakashi assured, his face somber.

"The number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja can't be stopped by a couple of freaks in robes, now can he?", Jiraiya laughed, attempting to lift the mood. Naruto grinned.

"Besides, you can't die before you become Hokage.", Iruka added, a small smile lighting his face. The blond nodded.

"Of course. I promise to be careful.", Naruto swore. _Or at least I'll try._ A layer of light spread across their feet, the sun's rays finally showing over the Yondaime's head.

"That's my signal.", Naruto murmured, shifting the backpack on his shoulders into a more comfortable position. With their last goodbyes, and many words of advice and luck, the blond disappeared, on his way toward the jaws of death.

* * *

Sakura's alarm blared thought-out her room, the shrill ring screaming. From underneath the sea of blankets and sheets an arm rose, and then smashed down onto the clock. Wires and circuits flew, slamming against walls and scattering across the floor.

"Ugh, stupid technology.", Sakura muttered, peeling herself off her mattress. She ran through her morning routine, and jumped fluidly out her window. She aimed her feet at the ground, throwing her arms out over her head. Her fingers latched onto the gutter, and with a grunt of exertion, she heaved herself onto the roof.

Running along the rooftops, she made her way over to the Hokage's Tower. Flipping in through the open window, she landed right in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Morning Hokage-sama!", Sakura said cheerily, scaring the shit out of the woman Hokage. She jumped, the bottle of sake in her hand sloshing everywhere, covering the two in alcohol.

"Dammit.", Tsunade mumbled, trying to blot the sake off the documents she had been working on. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Hehe, sorry Tsunade.", she apologized, smiling feebly. Tsunade only grunted in response. "I came to see if Naruto answered yet? Did my convincing work?", Sakura asked. Tsuande sighed.

"Yes your persuading worked.", the Hokage replied.

"HaHA! I knew it! So, when is he leaving?", Sakura questioned, excited that she had done something right.

"He left this morning.", Tsunade answered, directing her attention back to the papers on her desk. Sakura stopped in mid-happy dance and glanced at her teacher.

"Aw man, I wanted to see him and the ANBU off.", Sakura muttered, her face crestfallen. Just then, the captain of the most skilled ANBU team walked into the office.

"Lady Tsunade. I've gathered the team and we're ready to set off to the Land of Sound.", he reported. Tsuande nodded.

"Good. Depart as soon as possible. I'm counting on you guys to catch that criminal.", she answered. The ANBU bowed.

"Of course, Hokage-sama.", he answered, fading out of the room. Sakura was frozen, her mouth gaping. Tsunade glanced up, about to ask what was wrong with her pink-haired apprentice. Instantly, she noticed her slip.

_Ah, fuck._

"YOU SENT HIM OUT THERE ALONE!?", Sakura screamed, the walls shaking with the amplitude of the sound.

"He requested it!", Tsunade countered, her voice just as loud.

"What the hell were you thinking agreeing to it then?", Sakura yelled, her eyes frantic. "We've gotta go find him. Who knows how much trouble he could have gotten into already! I mean, it's already been three or so hours! Oh god, oh god, oh god.", Sakura ranted to herself, pacing the office.

"Sakura, calm down!", Tsuande hollered. Sakura stopped circling the office for a second and took a deep breath.

"I didn't want him to go alone. But he raised a very efficient plan, much more useful then sending even the best ANBU. He's going to be fine.", Tsuande assured. Sakura's muscles relaxed visibly and she stopped fidgeting. "Now, is there anything else you need?", Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing at all.", she answered, dashing out the window.

**10 Minutes Later—**

Sakura once again ran along the rooftops, a backpack secured to her shoulders. The sun was reaching the afternoon height, and she had a lot of ground to cover before she reached her target.

_I'm coming, Naruto._

Tsunade watched her apprentice run towards and then over the gate. She smiled softly, and sighed.

"Be safe you two. And good luck.", she whispered, turning back to her mountain of paperwork.

* * *

**Next Chapter: To Suna**

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_


	6. To Suna

**To Suna**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The pink-haired kunochi jumped from branch to branch, forcing a little more chakra into her step. _Oh he is so dead when I catch up to him._

* * *

A long ways away, Naruto walked down an old worn road, taking in the sight of things. He might not ever see them again, so he wanted to make the most of life from now on…just in case. He noticed things he never would have seen before, when he was his old obnoxious self, so unaware of everything around him.

He wouldn't have noticed the life that lived around them, perfectly content in their solitude. He now realized that there really was more then one type of bird; and that even a form of life that seemed to be primitive actually had a complex way of running things.

"Is how things were like when you were free?", Naruto asked, addressing the Kyuubi. But after a few seconds of no response, he chuckled. "Oh yeah. I guess after being used to things for 15 years, it takes awhile to adjust.", Naruto muttered, a little discouraged that he wouldn't have anyone to talk to. Well, at least not until he got to Suna.

The blond was so intrigued by the world around him, he didn't even notice the sun had set until he ran into a tree from lack of vision.

"Ow.", he murmured, rubbing his nose. He glanced up, the sun setting in the far west. "Guess I better set up camp.", he sighed, heaving his pack onto the ground at his feet.

He hadn't brought a tent; it would make him too noticeable from the trees. He had only brought a simple fleece blanket, the same color as the ground; a dark green. Gathering small twigs and branches from the surrounding clearings, he made a small fire, managing to make only a small wisp of smoke. Only he was settled, he pulled out his heaven; instant ramen. He had been smart enough to bottle an extra canteen of water, just for the meal itself. Attaching the cardboard bowl to a stick, he held it a safe distance over the fire, waiting for the water to come to a boil. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched.

**Sakura—**

"I can't believe he didn't even _tell _me!", Sakura muttered, the tree branches whipping at her face and arms. She had already gotten a deep gash in her leg due to a slip in her footing, causing her to a tumble a good 20 feet before she managed to get a grip on the bark.

"Boy when I catch him, he is SO dead.", she promised, running faster.

**Naruto—**

A rustling in the bushes made our favorite blond stir from his sleep. He had fallen into a slumber from the exhaustion of being awake all night preparing and all day traveling.

"Ohh, not the ramen.", he whispered, pulling the charcoaled bowl from the flames. There were many holes in the bottom where the fire burned away the Styrofoam and the broth had left, leaving the noodles and shrimp bits nothing more the shriveled up pieces of burnt crisps.

"Man.", he whined, pulling out a pair of bamboo chopsticks he'd taken along. He pulled out a hardened string of ramen and stared at it skeptically and shrugged before popping it into his mouth. He chewed for a while, his face searching.

"Eh, not bad.", he noted to himself, pulling out another mouthful. Truth be told, he thought it was horrible, but he realized it was the only bowl of shrimp ramen he had packed. He was going to enjoy every bite dammit.

"Ugh, that is probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen you eat.", a voice said, repulsed. A pink-haired teen pushed out of the bushes, leaves sticking out of her hair. Poor Naruto almost choked on his mouthful of ramen at the sight of his team mate.

"WHAT…THE…HELL!!", he yelled in-between coughs. Once he finally dislodged the object, and the danger of death was gone, he turned his attention back to her, his stare hard.

"What where you thinking, running off on a mission like this alone?", Sakura started, scolding like she would a child. Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm thinking about all the ANBU who would be risking their necks for a useless adjective. Only a person like me can complete this sort of mission.", Naruto answered, staring off into space.

"Naruto, you're a simple genin. If the ANBU can't do it, why do you think you can?", she asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the fire, staring at him in question through the flames.

"None of the ANBU, or anyone else in the village for that matter, are former jinchuuriki. We know our bijuu better then anyone in the world, so it's our job to stop them.", Naruto explained. Sakura took this in; it actually made some sense…a little.

"Well, you're going to have a tag along, cause I'm going too.", Sakura announced, folding her arms across her chest. Naruto eyes widened, and he turned to look at her, panic sketched into his face.

"There is no way in these Five Great Nations I'm letting you come with me.", he assured, his tone firm and unmovable. Sakura scoffed.

"Oh come on. I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself just fine.", Sakura muttered, pissed that the boy didn't believe in her abilities.

"It's not that, it' the fact that we're not going against a normal ninja here. These guys are so dangerous I have to make up a new rank just for them. They were big and bad before hand, now…it's just suicidal!", Naruto ranted, trying to convince the girl that the attempt was futile.

"Then why are you going if there's such a big risk?", Sakura asked, her frustration turning into confusion. Naruto turned away, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm perfectly aware of the risks and consequences.", Naruto answered softly. Now it was Sakura's turn to be shocked.

"You're planning to die, aren't you?", she questioned, her voice barely audible. She was deathly afraid of his answer, no pun intended.

"I'm not planning it, but then again, I'm not exactly planning on coming back either.", he replied, just as quiet as she had been. The two sat in silence, one in thought and the other dreading the next person's words. _She can't stop me. I've made my decision, and not even her words against it can stop me now._

Sakura sighed, her mind made up.

"Well there's definitely no way I'm leaving now. Someone's gotta bail your ass out of death situations.", Sakura said, her voice still a little uncertain. She was absolutely positive about tagging along with the blond, but she wasn't sure about the whole 'most likely gonna die' thing.

"No.", he answered simply.

"But-", she started, only to be interrupted by her blond companion.

"No.", he repeated, his voice rising.

"I know I could be a-", she tried again, but her attempts were pointless.

"No.", he yelled, his calm, kind face twisting into one of anger and aggravation.

"And why not?!", she hollered, throwing up her arms, tired of this back and forth.

"Because…because…", he shouted, only to fade back into silence.

"Because what? Am I too weak for you; am I not good enough? Why can't I go!", she screamed, jumping up and pacing around the fire.

"It's not that.", he whispered, obviously not wanting to continue this conversation on any rather.

"Then what reason do you have for me not to go?!", she yelled, not understanding that if he didn't underestimate her, and that she _was _good enough, why she couldn't go.

"I can't lose you Sakura…I just…can't.", he answered, focusing his attention on the dancing flames. Instantly, Sakura's anger melted, leaving behind nothing but shock and guilt. Shocked at what he had said, and guilty that she had shouted at him like that. She dropped down next to the boy, watching him with soft eyes.

"I don't want you to come _because _it's not certain that I will be coming back. I don't want the same to happen to you; I don't even want you to be in the situation. Not because I doubt you, or that you're not good enough; I know you're strong and an excellent shinobi. I'm just looking out for your well being.", he explained quietly.

"**OMG, that was so sweet!!", Inner Sakura exclaimed, smiling widely.**

"_I never thought Naruto could be so deep and-wait! What the hell are you doing here!? I though I got rid of you!", Sakura yelled, surprised at her inner self's appearance after the years of silence._

"**You never got rid of me, I went on a vacation! Things were getting boring around here, so I bailed. Now it looks like stuff's going to be heating up!", she said cheerfully. **

"_Man. All those years of peace, after thinking I got rid of you for good!", Sakura moaned._

"**I'm like a boomerang. I just keep coming back!", Inner Sakura yelled, grinning.**

While Sakura was having this little argument with herself, Naruto buried himself in his thoughts. _Did I say the wrong thing? What if what I told her uncovered memories about Sasuke, when all she strived for was to keep him safe? I could have really screwed this friendship up!! Damn, damn, damn, damn!_

"_**Would you calm the hell down? You're giving me a headache!!", a gruff voice yelled, breaking the boy from his ranting thoughts.**_

Naruto gasped, his eyes widening. _That voice! But it can't be! _At this point, Sakura had managed to quiet her Inner self and was watching the boy's face change from panic to confusion to shock all in a couple of seconds.

"Naruto? Are you ok?", she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook himself from his confused daze, turning his attention back to the girl beside him.

"Oh, uh, yea! I'm fine.", he answered, still wondering about that voice he heard inside his head. Sakura gave the boy a skeptical glance, but decided that she would bother him about it later.

"Where were we? Oh yea…you're not going.", Naruto stated, getting the argument back on track.

"You're not the Hokage or my mother. Besides, what are you gonna do?", she asked. Naruto scowled.

"I'll bring you back to Konaha, make sure Baa-chan puts you under lock and key, and then go.", he said, smiling. Sakura scoffed.

"Please. Does inhuman strength mean anything to you?", she shot, promising him that not even an army of ANBU could stand in her way.

"Well...I...she...AUGH! You're still not coming.", Naruto yelled, not being able to find a comeback for her last words.

"Yes, I am. And not you, Tsunade, or even the Yondaime can stop me!", Sakura hollered in return, causing nearby animals to scurry away in fright. Naruto sighed; she wasn't going to give up.

"I really don't like this.", he whispered, his eyes grave. Sakura's heart jumped and she smiled.

"Does that mean I can go?", she asked, excitement growing in her voice.

"It's very dangerous, and very unlikely we'd come back.", he added.

"So I can go?", she repeated, her eyes dancing like the flames in the fire.

"It's not going to be easy.", he continued, hoping she would take a moment to reconsider.

"I'm not hearing a no, which means I can go!", she said, greatly proud of herself for making the boy crack. Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly; she didn't and probably wasn't going to give up.

"Promise me you'll be careful?", he asked, glancing up at her with pleading eyes. Sakura smiled softly.

"I promise.", she replied sincerely. Naruto grinned in contentment and leaned back against the tree, settling in for the night. Sakura too sat back down, staring at the flames and the small cinders as they rose into the starry night sky.

"How are we going to defeat 9 bijuu empowered Akatsuki members by ourselves?", Sakura questioned, remembering the fact Naruto had declined any assistance from the ANBU force.

"Tsunade didn't agree to my terms that easily; I had to come up with a reasonable plan for her to let me leave alone. Besides, I never said that I would be taking the Akatsuki on by myself.", he answered, letting the girl guess. Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion; what could he mean? Naruto smirked at the pink-haired girl's puzzlement.

"We're heading to Suna first, to visit a little friend of ours.", he clued. Sakura eyes widened; she had figured it out. But before she could say a word, Naruto beat her to it.

"Who better to beat the nine bijuu then the nine jinchuuriki themselves?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have so many vacations planned for the month of July, I'm not going to be able to update on the right day. These are the dates I will be home and able to update: 7/9, 7/19, 7/27, 8/6. They're very messed up and confusing, but it will be all I have time for. So please keep reading; I promise the schedule will be back on track soon.

**Next Chapter: Target One**

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

"_Naruto Uzumaki, what brings you here?"_

"_Gaara, we've got a little mission on our hands."_


	7. Target One

**Target One**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Can we please stop?", Sakura asked, lagging behind. Naruto turned, about 10 yards away from the slowing pink-haired girl.

"We have to keep a consistent pace if we want to make it to Suna by nightfall. Besides, something tells me Gaara's not going to be enthusiastic about this mission.", Naruto answered, starting to move again. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Nightfall!? Are you insane? Suna is a three day walk from Konaha and we're only about a fourth of the way there!!", she cried. Naruto thought this over for a minute.

"Then I guess we better move faster.", Naruto answered, forcing some of his chakra into his step. That was the end of the line for the medic; she dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"Then I'll catch up with you in two days, cause there is no way in hell I am going to be walking any faster.", Sakura panted. Naruto sighed, turning around and sitting down next to his team mate. He was tired too, but he knew he had to keep going; his energy supply might be going down, but his persistence sure wasn't.

"We'll stop for a while, but then we're hauling ass, ok?", Naruto bargained, glancing at the girl beside him. She nodded, shakily getting to her feet. Naruto led her through the trees, veering left and right until they arrived in a small, secluded meadow, hidden from the road. A small waterfall poured over the side of a wall of rock, pouring into a miniature lake.

"How did you know this was here?", Sakura breathed, in awe at the beauty of the place. Naruto smiled softly.

"I found it while I was traveling with Ero-sennin. It was on the way back to Konaha. You know, the minute I saw this place, I thought of you.", Naruto explained. A light blush danced across Sakura's face and she smiled, flattered that a place such as this reminded the blond of her. While submerged in his memories, Naruto remembered the scrolls that Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya had given him before he left. He hadn't yet taken a look at any of them closely, and he decided now was a great time to do just that. He walked over to a small maple tree, placing his pack near the base. Searching through the carrier, he quickly found the three scrolls, and opened the first one, which just so happened to be Kakashi's.

Sakura wandered over in curiosity and glanced over his shoulder. Her eyes widened when she was what was written on the white paper.

"I've read about most of these! They're strong jutsu that only people like the ANBU, the Sannin, and the Hokage have acquired, because of their rank. They're rumored to be almost impossible to master.", Sakura commented, scanning down the paper. Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi gave me this one. He must've pick up these techniques with his Sharingan. He could have gained them while he was in the ANBU, but who knows.", Naruto answered, unraveling the scroll until it reached the bottom. The girl behind him lashed out with her arm, pointing to the last move on the parchment.

"Holy shit! That's the Raikiri!", Sakura yelled. Naruto chuckled, smiling widely.

"Kakashi thought I was ready to learn it. He said I've earned it.", Naruto replied, the mere thought of his sensei's words making him smile. Sakura was smiling too; she completely agreed with the jounin. Naruto had shown miraculous growth over the years, proving to many people that he was trustworthy and true to his words. Her face fell a little as she remembered another team mate of hers that had learned a less powerful form of the move. Naruto noticed this and quickly snapped the scroll shut, pulling out the one Iruka gave him.

It wasn't as big as the one Kakashi gave him, probably only about a third of its size. But it held some of the most powerful taijutsu in the Five Great Nations, including some of Lee's famous moves. What was at the bottom surprised the boy the most; the first five gates and how to open them. Naruto had only seen the gates in action once, during the chunnin exams with the fight against Lee and Gaara. It does damage to your body, and gets worse the more gates you open, but it greatly extends your abilities and chakra reserves.

"That'll be useful.", Naruto muttered, smiling. The words broke Sakura from her memory daze and brought her focus back to the boy in front of her. She realized what he was looking at and again she was surprised.

"Kaimon, Kyuumon, Seimon, Shoumon, and Tomon? Aren't those the first five gates?", Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Can't wait to break those out.", Naruto answered, smiling his infamous grin. He then took out the last scroll, the one from Jiraiya. Attached to it was the note from Tsunade, but he decided to save that for last. Opening the scroll in an easy movement, he saw there was instructions how to control the boss toad, Gamabunta. After that was some of the strongest elemental moves a ninja can learn, plus a few that only the Yondaime had learn.

"I am going to have so much fun with this.", Naruto exclaimed, itching to start training right now. Sakura was a little uneasy about all the power everyone was handing to the boy; it could go to his head and make him another Sasuke. But she quickly slapped herself. The blond would _never _be like the dark Uchiha boy. He was everything Sasuke wasn't and in a lot of ways, it was a very good thing.

"Oh yea, the message from Baa-chan.", Naruto said, unfolding the piece of parchment. Both Naruto and Sakura bent over and began to read.

_Naruto_

_I assume by the time you read this, Sakura would have caught up already._

Naruto scowled and Sakura smirked. So the Hokage had already figured she would be tagging along. Now the blond didn't have an excuse to bring her back.

_She will be very helpful on your mission, being a medic, a strong kunochi, and a close friend of yours. Both of you have a long journey ahead, and Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and me all agreed that a little assistance would do you some good. What I will teach you is a little like the mark I have on my forehead, what I call the Diamond of Recreation. Stored behind my forehead is a secret reserve of chakra that I save up over the years. Seeing you were never taught medical techniques, you will not have the ability to use this chakra to heal your body, but instead you will be able to use it when you are out of chakra in your regular storages. You can place it anywhere on your body, but I suggest a place where there is a lot of space. The mark will disappear once the chakra has been used, but will reappear when you add more chakra to the place. _

_I know you accomplish this mission Naruto. Even though you don't have the Kyuubi's power to help you, you have a determination beyond all others, an amazing sense of courage that keeps you going. You can be strong without the nine-tailed fox, you always were. I believe in you, I believe in you both. Please come back in one piece._

_Tsunade_

"Wow.", Sakura whispered after a few moments of quiet.

"I know. The Infuuin • Kai Souzou Saisei technique.", Naruto muttered, proud that Tsunade thought he could be trusted with her secret forbidden jutsu.

"Well, now we can both learn it. You with the extra chakra reserves and me with the healing ability.", Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"By the time we meet our first Akatsuki member, we are going to be kick ass!", Naruto exclaimed, smiling widely. Sakura giggled.

"Not to mention we'll have the help of eight former containers.", Sakura added.

"Although without the bijuu, who knows exactly how powerful our team will be.", Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, but a shinobi's power shouldn't come from a demon. It should be their own.", Sakura reminded the blond, smiling. Naruto sighed; he knew she was right, but that still wouldn't make it any easier. The blond stood up in a swift movement, throwing the scroll into his backpack and heaving the object onto his back.

"Hey! I thought you said we could take a break!", Sakura commented, realizing that the boy was preparing to leave.

"Sakura, the entire world is counting on us to destroy the Akatsuki before they destroy us. I feel that the sooner we get to Suna, the better.", Naruto replied, a new burst of energy rising up in him. Sakura sighed.

"This isn't going to be fun.", she whispered, running after the retreating shinobi.

**A Day Later; Suna's Front Gate—**

"I can't believe we made it here in only 24 hours.", Sakura gasped from her position on Naruto's back. She had passed out some hours before due to chakra exhaustion and the constant pace the boy had been keeping.

"Sorry about the speed, I just felt…that we needed to get here fast.", Naruto apologized, glancing back at the pink-haired girl. Sakura smiled.

"No problem, sorry that I'm being such a burden.", she replied, staring ahead at the looming gate.

"You're not a burden.", Naruto whispered quietly. The girl hopped from his back and walked by his side the next few meters till they reached the guards at the gate.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your purpose here in Suna?", the guard with light red hair demanded, raising a hand against the two.

"We are here to speak to your Kazekage.", Naruto answered. The two guards exchanged a glance before they burst out laughing.

"What?", Naruto asked, watching as the two fell to the ground, clutching their sides.

"You seriously believe that we're just going to allow you have an audience with the Kazekage without a summon?", the blond one choked out in between laughs.

"We're friends with Gaara. He knows us.", Sakura insisted, attempting to help her comrade in persuading the guards.

"Everyone that shows up at our gate says that. Now beat it before I call for the elite guard.", the rose-haired one ordered.

"Alright, we'll leave, but one thing first.", Naruto calmly said. The guards scoffed.

"What is it?", the light-haired on asked, obviously bored with the two already. Suddenly, the two tensed up and their eyes widened. Without warning, they fell forwards, out cold.

"You should stop being such bastards.", Naruto said, appearing from where the duo once stood.

"Naruto! What the hell! We could get in serious trouble for taking out the cities guards!". Sakura exclaimed, staring at the two's fallen forms.

"Come on Sakura, they were asking for it. I mean really, a meeting with the Kazekage is all we asked for.", he whined, dismissing the clone that was stationed at Sakura's side. The medic's eyes widened.

"When did you make the shadow clone? I never saw you do it.", Sakura asked, bewilderment shining in her eyes. Naruto smirked.

"While I was training with Ero-sennin, I found that the shadow clone technique is very useful in all finds of situations. I learned how to perform the jutsu so fast, no one even sees me doing it.", Naruto explained, glowing with pride. Sakura was defiantly shocked; she never knew the boy could complete a jutsu so fast.

"Now, shall we?", Naruto asked, pushing the gate open.

"How'd you open that, it needs to be opened from…the…inside…you didn't.", Sakura said, realization dawning on her. Naruto chuckled.

"I had to get it open somehow. Not like anyone saw me anyway.", Naruto replied. Sakura shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go.", she said, walking through the gate. Both were one their way to their first target.

**Hokage's Tower—**

Gaara was signing the Kazekage's signature on the last piece of paperwork when a knock sounded from the door.

"Come in.", Gaara said boredly, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Long time no see, buddy.", a familiar voice laughed. Gaara's eyes widened; he hadn't seen the boy in almost four years. He raised his head and sure enough, the blond and his team mate were standing in his office.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What brings you here?", Gaara asked, smiling one of his not-so-rare-anymore smiles. Naruto smirked in return.

"Gaara, I have a mission for you."

* * *

A/N: Ok, my last update before I leave for Michigan. Next update is due for 7/19. I want to thank everyone who's been reading so far, for the reviews, the favorite adds, and the alert adds. I makes me feel happy. D

**Next Chapter: Gaara**

"_My answer is…"_

Infuuin • Kai Souzou Saisei: An S-rank jutsu that only Tsunade knows. She stores a large amount of chakra in the space behind her forehead and unleashes it when she sees fit, causing her body to create new cells to replace the ones she's lost. Although this jutsu is extremely useful, it shortens the user's life-span.


	8. Gaara

**Gaara**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Inner Sakura's Thoughts**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"So that's the deal.", Naruto ended, summing up the speech he had just given the red-haired Kazekage. It had been hard to explain and Sakura had jumped in when the time deemed necessary, but eventually, they got the point and information across. Gaara folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them.

"So, basically what you're telling me, is that the Akatsuki are going to take over the world with their new demon powers, so you want me to join you on your quest to reunite the former jinchuuriki, take back our bijuu, and ultimately save the world, while ruining our own lives in the process?", Gaara said nonchalantly, pulling together the five minute conversation in 30 seconds.

"Pretty much yeah.", Naruto answered, grinning softly. He knew the turmoil the boy must be going through right now, trying to decide what would be best. But if he knew Gaara, which he did, he knew that he would come around, after he thought with logic and all the other stuff he seemed to live without.

"So, what do you say Gaara-san?", Sakura added, glancing hopefully at the tattooed teen. He lowered his gaze from the inquiring two, mulling this over in his mind over and over. He slowly raised his head and delivered his answer.

"No.", he replied simply, looking anywhere but the two's eyes. At first, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he considered that he might have gotten heat stroke and now he was hallucinating. The boy that had learned to care for anything and everything, was refusing the mission, prepared to let everyone across the country die?

"Why?", he whispered quietly, his heart sinking to the soles of his feet. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Gaara sighed tiredly.

"Because taking back the Shukaku would not only be dangerous for the people around me, I thin it would probably kill me in the process. Besides, I do not want that burden returned to me. All he did was bring me pain and abandonment.", he answered. Naruto's shoulders slumped and he nodded his head feebly.

"I…understand. Sorry to bother you.", he muttered, turning for the door.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you like.", Gaara called after him, attempting to lighten his mood. Naruto twisted around slightly, but only a little.

"We need to keep moving. We'll only be in town for the night. Thank you.", he said, closing the door gently behind him. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad his comrade had taken that well. But he had forgotten a very important factor, a female factor.

"What the hell?", Sakura yelled, striding strongly up to Gaara's desk. Said Kazekage leaned back as far as his chair would take him, attempting to escape the pink-haired girl's coming wrath.

"S-Sakura…calm down!", Gaara plead, though the cry went in one ear and out the other. No, she was mad, and nothing was gonna stop her.

"How could you refuse?!", Sakura hollered, her face full of confusion and anger.

"Because I don't want to do it?", Gaara replied slowly.

"How could you be so…selfish?", Sakura asked, pacing the room.

"Why would I destroy all that I have over a demon that made me an outcast?", Gaara added, trying to reason with her. "Naruto can keep all the power for himself." Sakura froze, her fists tightening into small white balls of fury.

"You think he's doing this…for _power_?". Sakura asked; her voice unbelieving, incredulous. She whipped around, the former fury replaced by an even greater one, one that would put Tsunade to shame. "He flat-out _refused_ the mission, he absolutely denied the idea that he would ever want to go. And yet here he is, on your doorstep, asking for help.", Sakura said, slamming her hands onto his desk, causing small cracks and fissures to swim across the wood's surface.

"He must've realized how much he relied on the Kyuubi, and how much he needed him.", Gaara answered calmly, believing he had it all figured out. Sakura snapped; the fact that the blonde's supposed friend thought that all he wanted in life as power.

"I can't believe you! You call yourself his friend; you say you guys are the closest out of everyone because you both were the same. And yet here you are, accusing him of being like…like…like Sasuke!", Sakura screamed, the name tearing through her chest in a wave of pain. But she wasn't going to focus on that; she had a battle to win.

"When Tsuande assigned him to the mission, he refused; he said he would never go on the mission because he didn't want the Kyuubi back. He said all the demon brought him was hurt and abandonment. Everyone hated him and he never knew why.", Sakura explained.

"I know, we were the same, remember?", Gaara reminded her, not sure exactly what she was trying to prove. So he declined the mission; what was he here for then?

"No…you aren't the same. He has a heart, while you only care for your well being.", Sakura spat, a nonchalant expression donning her face. Gaara's mouth gaped; he had never heard her talk like that to anyone, especially not a Kage.

"Yes, he denied the mission…at first. But after some thought, he realized that the entire world would parish if he didn't do this. That all the people he cared about would be thrust into battles that most of them would never return from. So he accepted. He said even though taking the demon back would leave him in the position he had just escaped from, he was ready to throw it all away to save everyone. He is protecting a village that hates him for something that wasn't his choice…", Sakura cried, tears starting to stream down her face. But she continued, furiously wiping away the droplets of water that fell off her cheeks.

"And here you are thinking only of yourself, while he is risking everything out there…for you! And all the people in this village, people he doesn't even know! Yes, you may have been the same, but what he is going through now, you will never know.", Sakura finished, walking over to the window. She had had enough; she had to leave. But before she left, she said only this.

"Gaara, you have been Naruto's friend for a long time. He was the one that thought you could change when no one else did. He was always there for you, whether you knew it our not. But the question is, are you willing to do the same?", she whispered, stealthily flipping out the window.

The rose-haired teen sat in silence for a while, thinking about all that had been said. He placed his head in his hands and slowly let out the breath he had been holding for a while now.

"Mom, what do I do?", he asked quietly, his shoulders shaking with silent tears.

**The Grand Sand Hotel—**

Naruto had rented out the presidential suite in the hotel, and at the moment he was laying on the bed, close to sleep. He was wiped from the journey over here, having used so much chakra in his step. Not to mention he had carried Sakura half-way here. But he didn't mind it at all. He thought about the meeting with Gaara that had taken place hours ago and the conversation they had shared.

He was sad that his friend had refused, but why should he be surprised? He had declined it too at first; who in their right mind would take-on a mission such as this. Just getting out of the trap of being a jinchuuriki, only to be plunged right back in. But what he wondered, was that if Gaara, who actually knew him, had refused; then what would all the others say? The door opened behind him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Was it really necessary to rent the presidential suite for just one night?", a familiar voice asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Does it matter?", he replied. Sakura sat on the bed across from his, smiling softly.

"No, it's great. But how much is this going to cost exactly?", she said, glancing around the room.

"Already paid for.", Naruto answered, pointing to a small piece of paper on the table next to his bed. Sakura grabbed the slip of paper off the table and scanned the numbers carefully. Her eyes widened when she saw the total.

"3000 ryo?! What the hell! Why didn't you have me pay for anything?", Sakura yelled, ticked that the boy had lost all his money for a hotel room.

"No need to. Ero-sennin gave me the money he owed me before I left, so that paid for the room.", Naruto replied.

"How much money did he owe you?", Sakura asked. Naruto flashed a piece of scrap paper in front of her face, filled with a _lot _of zeros.

"Holy shit!", she hollered, counting the zeros on the paper. Naruto smirked softly.

"He never dipped into his savings; he always had to use mine. Eventually, I had to take on missions in whatever village we were in just to keep up with his spending.", Naruto explained, chuckling at the memory.

"But 100,000,000 ryo? Seriously?!", Sakura exclaimed. Naruto chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how fast the dough goes when there's a bar _and _a strip club in the same town.", he answered. Sakura made a face of disgust.

"Ughh, too much information.", she moaned. At her comment and her face combined, Naruto burst out laughing. His team mate glared at him for a few seconds but in the end joined him. Suddenly, a kunai flew through the window, embedding itself into the wall a few inches above his head. Sakura reacted immediately, crouching into a defensive position. Naruto smirked.

"Chill Sakura, it's a call I asked for when I bought the room. It was so we'd get to bed and have enough hours of sleep.", he explained, reaching up for the weapon hovering directly on top of him. Sakura relaxed her stance, pressing her lips together sternly.

"Couldn't you have told me that before I flipped?", she asked, heading over to the opposite wall. Naruto shrugged.

"You never asked.", he answered, switching off the light.

* * *

It was early, yet heat waves were already rising from the sand surrounding Suna. Most of the town was still in their houses, waiting out the morning hot front. But two brave shinobi were trudging to the gate, determined to make it out of there without roasting to a crisp.

"It's only 6 am, how the hell could it be this hot!?", Naruto whined, sweat beading his forehead.

"The sun is directly above Suna in the early hours; this place heats up to around 125 degrees.", Sakura answered, to tired to scold him.

"Damn! Can't wait to get to the forest.", Naruto muttered, trying excruciatingly hard to stay awake. He had been up for a long time during the might, worrying about the mission. Gaara had refused, but what about all the others they still needed to locate? Would they be as reluctant? Would they be enthusiastic about it? Or would they just laugh at the idea itself? There was so much that could go wrong, so many roads that could leave only Sakura and himself to stand against the dark Akatsuki. And if it came down to that, he was going to send Sakura home, if it was the last thing he did. Which it that case, it would.

While he was buried in his thoughts, the two had arrived at the foot of the gates, casting shadows over them.

"Well, on to Ame.", Naruto murmured, recalling the information Jiraiya had relayed to him before he departed from Konaha.

"Oi, Naruto.", a voice said softly, coming from behind. A familiar voice at that. Naruto glanced back, wondering what he had to say.

"Gaara?", Naruto said, the intended statement coming out as a question. Said rose-haired boy smirked softly, trying hard to keep from looking at the pink-haired girl next to the blond. He was sure that she was still heated from their conversation the other day. And he was right.

"Come to see us off?", Sakura asked, not wanting to tip Naruto off about the confrontation that the two had had after he had left.

"Not exactly.", Gaara replied, staring at his feet. At that moment, Naruto noticed the backpack swung across the Kazekage's shoulder and a smile broke out on his face.

"I thought about everything was said…which was all very true.", Gaara started. Naruto looked on in confusion; of course the mission was true. How could he have made any of that up? Sakura just focused on the boy, trying not to give anything away.

"So, I decided…I'm going to help you take down the Akatsuki. Even if that means that I have to take back the Shukaku."

* * *

I know there hasn't been an update in forever. Sorry, seriously. But with all the vacations I've been taking and school-preparation; it's been hectic to say the least. Next update will be within a few days, to make up for the one I missed. Please keep it up with the story and thanks for staying this far!

Kyubbi-Kitsune


	9. Meeting With An Enemy

**Meeting with the Enemy**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Jutsu

_**Inner Sakura's Thoughts**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Head Note:** I would just like to take this time to thank you all for keeping up with the story and reviewing. evryluvsmisty, that goes double for you. That review gave me a good laugh, thanks. Lol.

* * *

"Are you _sure _you want to do this Gaara? No one's forcing you.", Naruto said, a little suspicious as to why he would change his mind.

"If I wasn't 100 sure, I wouldn't be standing in this heat in three layers of robes, now would I?", Gaara answered sarcastically, smirking slightly. Naruto grinned in return; maybe there was hope after all.

"Well, let's get moving you two. I don't think I could stand much more of this heat.", Sakura panted, her forehead glistening. Gaara and Naruto nodded in agreement and dashed out of the gates, leaving Suna behind in the sand.

"So, what made you reconsider?", Naruto asked as they darted across the blazing hot dirt, glancing back at the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes flickered to Sakura and then back again before either of them could notice. He was smiling softly.

"Let's just say a little voice of common sense woke me up.", he answered, gaining a light chuckle from the pink-haired medic. Naruto looked at the two in utter confusion, but shrugged it off; probably wasn't important anyway.

"What about your duties as Kazekage?", Sakura wondered aloud, answering a question both of the Leaf shinobi had.

"I have Kankuroucovering for me until I return. I'm sure he'll be able to handle that.", Gaara replied. Both nodded in return, focusing now on the rapidly approaching forest line. In a matter of minutes, they were under the protective cover of branches, shadows swimming across the ground.

"Finally, enough of that heat.", Naruto commented, picking up the pace.

**A Few Hours Later—**

"I say we stop here for a quick break.", Sakura gasped, her breathing labored from the continuous hours of running and jumping. Gaara and Naruto exchanged a glance.

"You good?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you?", Gaara replied.

"Yup.", he answered. Sakura sighed; those two could keep going for another good 2 hours before even _feeling_ winded, but she was beat.

"Aww, come on. It's pretty much lunch time anyway. And you we did skip breakfast Naruto.", Sakura reminded the blond. Naruto did remember that now, and due to that fact, his stomach started to growl.

"I guess a ramen stop wouldn't do us any harm.", he giggled, already working on a small fire. Gaara and Sakura sweat-dropped as they watched the boy run to and fro, gathering small pieces of wood, all for a hand-sized cup of instant ramen.

In only a minute and a half, a good sized fire was roaring in the clearing with a cup of ramen hanging over it. While Naruto waited impatiently for his favorite food, Gaara and Sakura chewed quietly on a few sticks of dango that Sakura had packed for the trip.

"So, what _really _made you decide to come along?", Sakura muttered, trying not to get the gleeful blonde's attention. Gaara smiled.

"Once your rampage was over, I thought about everything you said. It _was _all true, and that made me feel horrible. Naruto was by friend when everyone else thought I was a monster, and yet I thought of him as nothing more then a power hungry person. It made me greatly ashamed. And then…I actually took the time to consider coming.", Gaara explained, his expression guilty.

"I realized that the world was depending on us, to save it from the terror that was growing. And if we were the only people able to do it…then I would be honored to die along side such a great friend of mine.", Gaara finished, a small smile stretching across his face.

"You know, we're not going to die out here.", Sakura assured. Gaara shrugged.

"The chances of our survival are slim to nothing, there's no point in denying it.", Gaara stated. Sakura bit her lip; she had always thought that they would make it out of this with their lives. But now that Gaara was doubting it, did that mean something? She shrugged it off; if Naruto was strong and sure, then she would be too.

"Hehe, ramen's done!!", Naruto giggled, taking the cup off the fire. But just as he was about to take a bite, a small rock rolled to a stop right at his feet. He glanced curiously at it, inspecting the piece of dirt and stone. But upon further examination, he realized that it wasn't a rock.

It was a small, clay bird.

"Move!", he shouted jumped backwards and grabbing Sakura out of the way just as the piece of art blew up, causing a rather large sized crater to gouge itself into the ground. Sakura gawked; what had just happened? But Naruto and Gaara knew exactly what was going on. And who had discovered them.

"So, two former jinchuuriki are off to take back their bijuu? Have you ever heard of such a thing?", a voice crooned, its owner creeping out of the shadows. He wore his Akatsuki cloak loosely, only a few of the buttons secured and his long blond ponytail whipped around in the rising winds. The two male shinobi's eyes narrowed. They knew he was difficult to beat with his "pieces of art" alone, but what about with a great tailed demon? And the better question, which one?

"Deidara, long time no see.", Gaara said calmly, the sand from his gourd silently and un-noticeably pouring onto the ground behind his feet. For once, Naruto understood what he was trying to do. He was going to keep the enemy talking while his sand went in for a surprise attack.

"Yes indeed Gaara of the Desert. Last time I saw you was when you were on your death bed. You look much better now.", he commented, his eyes flickering towards the blond shinobi, still crouching protectively over Sakura. The sand had reached its point-right behind the clay-wielding artist. Gaara made a motion with just one finger, trying to make it as subtle as possible. And just as the sand was about to encase the blonde's body…he dodged. In just the blink of an eye, he was behind Gaara, the sand colliding with itself uselessly back where the man once stood. The rose-haired boy's eyes widened slightly; how had he known?

"The Shukaku has some great eyes. Really slows things down. It looked like that sand was creeping up on me. Nice try though.", he whispered, flipping away when Naruto aimed a punch at his head.

"Too slow.", he grunted, hand-springing back to his feet.

"Come here you.", Naruto muttered, dashing at him again, this time going for his legs. But again, he dodged the blow, jumping a good 5 feet in the air as the teen slid by, almost crashing into a nearby tree. But instead of stopping, the cerulean-eyed boy took the momentum and propelled himself off the truck, sending him flying in the air-born Akatsuki's direction. Throwing out his fist, it looked like he was actually going to land a hit. But to his surprise, a column of sand spiked from Deidara's body, heading straight for him. Naruto's eyes widened; he didn't have time to make a jutsu and he certainly didn't have time to move. And he was going at the sand head on.

The sand slammed into his body, sending him crashing onto the ground, a good 15 feet below. The impact itself was great, causing a small sapling to topple over due to the great force.

"Naruto!", Sakura cried; her medical records had taught her that a fall like that with the momentum he was at wouldn't be good. But to her intense relief, her team mate staggered out of the dust cloud, his breathing labored. His was covered in bruises and scrapes due to the rock he had collided with. There was a graze above his right eyebrow, and the blood was already running into his eye. Sakura ran the remaining distance, prepared to heal him. But as she was reaching up to swipe away the blood line, Naruto gently pushed her hand away.

"Save your chakra. Don't worry about this.", he assured, wiping the crimson liquid away, clearing his vision. Before Sakura could say anything more on the matter, he jumped back into the battle, gathering chakra in the center of his hand, forming one of his most used jutsu.

"Rasengan!", he shouted, smashing the sphere into the man's body. Or at least, what he thought was his body. Instead of mashing into flesh, it met sand, and lots of it. It enveloped his arm, lashing backward and tossing him easily into a branch, snapping it in half easily. In his shock, Gaara was quickly overtaken and ground into the dirt. The sand took form, turning into a giant hand, and pressing the Sand shinobi deeper into the Earth's crust. Said teen grunted in protest; the pressure on his body was growing, his bones groaning under the weight.

"S-S-Shukaku.", Gaara gasped, grasping at the large hand that held him. Deidara laughed, part of his face melting away, only to be transformed into the raccoon-like face of the one-tailed bijuu.

"Recognize your demon well. Yes, I Deidara, am host and wielder of the Shukaku. And I am going to crush you with your former power.", the blond sneered, the sand's grip tightening. A sickening snap sounded, and the Kazekage's face twisted with pain. His bottom row of ribs had cracked.

"One down, four more to go.", Deidara sang, smirking.

"Hey Deidara!", Naruto's voice cried, his tone confident. Deidara wheeled around, and the scene before him shocked him. Because there stood Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara, all in perfect condition, smiles spread widely across their faces.

"So, these two are…clones?", he muttered, confusion etched into his face. How could he not have seen that? His hold on the Gaara beneath him lessened, if only a little, but enough so the boy could wiggle himself out and drag his body to where Sakura could reach him.

"Sakura, give Gaara some attention. I'll take care of the "artist".", Naruto ordered, the two ninja dispersing at his side. Deidara's eyes widened. _The clones were over there? Then that means…I had the real one all along! That son of a bitch!_

"You'll regret deceiving me.", Deidara promised, focusing his undivided attention(s) on the blond before him. Naruto smirked.

"We'll see about that.", he replied, being the first to dash into the battle. He came up from behind, the usual move for a fight. The Akatsuki dodged easily, but Naruto had been expecting that. He caught himself in mid-slid, and pushed hard, forcing himself to become air-born, a kick coming right at Deidara's face. The man ducked backwards, barely avoiding the blow. But the shinobi wasn't to be beaten. He whipped around, now going for a round-house kick. This one hit, sending the man flying across the clearing, crashing into a tree. When the dust cleared, Deidara was on his feet again, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Not bad. You've improved…some.", he admitted distain-fully. But quickly, the frown disappeared, replaced by a smile. "But your logic remains the same. Look around you.", he commented. Naruto glanced warily at his feet, and immediately, realized that he was in deep shit.

Scattered all around the area he was in, in a wide radius, was a million, small, explosive spiders. He could see that their legs were shifting in the tiniest of movements, all of them waiting to strike. He was trapped in a living mine field.

"Let's see you get out of that while keeping your head.", Deidara snarled, watching closely as if it were a movie he'd been waiting forever to see. Then, smirking widely, he whispered the word that would set off the chain. "Kibaku Nendo".

All around him, the spiders began to detonate, the explosions larger then 100-times the spider's size. The flames and gases spit outwards, clawing at him like the hands of death were beckoning at him. Naruto jumped, just barely escaping an explosion that would have killed him. He landed on his hands, but he didn't have a moment of rest. The spiders keep bursting, and the fires keep after him. Scanning the area, he searched for a way out. Suddenly, he spotted a bare area in the center of the mine field, just big enough for him to stand absolutely still and escape the fiery death. He propelled himself towards the space, skillfully flipping and twirling around the spiders, landing softly into the center of the clearing, watching with a smirk as the spiders blew up harmless a few feet away.

"Ha! Look's like there's holes in your plan.", Naruto yelled, thinking he had won. But Deidara didn't look discouraged. He seemed…triumphant.

"Kibaku Nendo, C4 Karura.", he shouted. The billowing clouds of smoke redirected their path, not drifting up towards the sky, but spiraling now towards Naruto. It circled around him, submerging him a thick cloud of smoke. It filled his lungs, making his breathing harder and harder to come by. He gasped for the clean air of the outside; he couldn't take much more of this poisonous smoke. But little did he know, that wasn't even the worse of it.

From out of no where, a spasm of pain shot up from his arm, the skin becoming a bright red within seconds of the anguishing feeling. The top of his skin popped, almost as if it were exploding from the inside.

"I have infused microscopic bombs in the smoke you are now standing in. When they enter your body, they attach themselves to a muscle, bone of organ; whatever they can find first. And then…boom. In a couple of minutes, you will be dead. Isn't art grand?", Deidara chuckled, disappearing in a whirl of wind. Another tremor hit, the shock erupting from his leg now, the skin above his left shin peeling away. Then, they were coming from all over, some popping open and releasing the flow of blood, or developing into swelling spots of internal bleeding. Naruto yelled, the agony in his voice unmasked.

"Gaara we have to help him!", Sakura hollered; she wanted to plunge right into the cloud and rescue him herself, but a dying medic wouldn't help them.

"Already on it.", he said, the sand winding its way into the smoke, wrapping the boy in a small, yet sturdy case of sand, protecting him from anymore of the bombs hidden in the air. Pulling him out of the death cloud, he placed him gently on the ground. "Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi!", Gaara added, a great whirlwind forced from his hands, whirling away the smoke until it was obliterated.

"Hold still.", Sakura said sternly, though the concern and worry in her voice was completely visible.

"We…need to…move. They found…us, then…what about the…others?", Naruto gasped, the explosions ceasing though the pain was still shooting through his body every time his heart beat. Sakura scoffed.

"All you can think about is moving. I don't even think you'll be able to.", she muttered; of course she knew he would be find once she stopped the bleeding and had sown all his muscles and tissue back together, but she needed to say _something _to make him stop squirming. It worked. The boy relaxed quietly while his team mate healed him completely, the process only taking about 20 minutes. As soon as the glowing from her hands disappeared, he was on his feet, though the movement proved to be a bad one. He clenched his side, the after affects of the bombs still in his system.

"Take it easy.", Sakura soothed, not wishing to see him in pain. Naruto nodded feebly, though both Sakura and Gaara knew he wouldn't pay much attention to it.

"So, where to now Captain?", Gaara asked, smiling softly. Naruto smirked.

"Ame.", he replied simply, starting off in the village's direction.

* * *

Very very late update. Sorry. I started another story, so I got sorta side-tracked. Will do better. Thanks for sticking with it! Keep it up please!!

Kyubbi-Kitsune

Kibaku Nendo • C4 Karura – A move created by Deidara. He infuses a lot of microscopic bombs into a cloud of smoke or dust. The victim will breathe them in and the bombs will enter the body, clinging to whatever it can get a hold on. They will then detonate while in the body, making the victim basically explode from the inside of their body. It is a very slow and painful death. This move was invented to destroy Itachi Uchiha.

Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi – A great force of wind that can cut through almost anything. Seen when Temari uses it against one of the Sound Four.

Kibaku Nendo – The beginning name of most of the jutsu that Deidara uses. He can mold an animal out of clay and by saying Kibaku Nendo, the animal will then explode.

**Next Chapter: Sukiya**

"_Are you the former container of the Sanbi?"_

"_So what if I am?"_


	10. Sukiya

**Sukiya**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Amegakure, village of the Hidden Rain.", Naruto announced. The three shinobi were standing on a cliff overlooking the mist-covered village, nothing visible from the outside. The city was protecting in a shroud of water, hiding them from all enemies. The path leading down to the assumed door was well-hidden and steep, making it a pain to find and scale.

"Well, let's get a move on.", Gaara commented, already boarding down the crevice on a shelf of sand. Sakura smiled, following close behind, using her freakish strength to pound out a slab of rock and skate down after the Wind shinobi. Naruto pouted; if only he had a cool ability to use to get down the hill in style. Looks like he was walking. But as he took his first step, the ground fell out from underneath him, causing him to tumble all the way down, crashing through trees and bushes, sprawling at the feet of his comrades. Sakura giggled as she helped peel him off the ground. Naruto glower.

"Well you know if I could manipulate dirt or smash the shit out of rocks, maybe I coulda done that too. But unfortunately, I can't.", he grumbled, stalking off towards the now semi-visible gates in a huff. Sakura and Gaara exchanged a teasing glance before following after him.

Upon reaching the gates, they met two burly looking guards, both positioned on either side of the door. As Naruto made a move to enter, they lashed out with large trident-looking weapons, blocking the way, almost taking the blonde's head off in the process.

"Names and purpose.", one ordered gruffly. Naruto clenched his jaw; he had no time for this.

"We're here on important business. Let us through.", he commanded right back. The one that spoke narrowed his eyes, his mouth twisting into a scowl.

"Names and purpose.", he repeated, standing firm in his place. Naruto sighed; that's it, he was _so_ gonna take them out. But before he could act, Sakura pushed him out of the way, smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry about my friend; we think his parents dropped him on the head too many times.", she said sweetly, ignoring the glare from her comrade. "We're here to visit a friend of ours.", she added. The man clenched his jaw, still hesitant.

"How am I not sure that you're rogue ninja?", he asked. Sakura shrugged.

"You can't. But you can trust me, can't you?", she replied, doing the trick with her voice she always used to get her way. The man watched her silently for a few seconds before raising a hand to the radio at his ear.

"Open the gates.", he muttered softly, causing Sakura to beam in victory.

"Thanks.", she said, joining the two boys as they walked through the parting doors. Once inside the border, the wooden entrance slammed closed, leaving them alone in a seemingly deserted town.

"So, where to now?", Gaara wondered. Naruto smirked.

"The leader's tower.", he replied, pointing to the tallest building in the hazy village.

* * *

"Geez, I swear, these people around here are _way _too paranoid. I mean, the guards at the gate was one thing, and a set of ANBU at the leader's front door is understandable, but another three between here and there? Now that's just over-kill.", Naruto mumbled, walking down the hall toward the room he and his friends had been directed to. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe it's the fact that you demand instead of ask.", she replied. Naruto scoffed.

"I'm not too great with boundaries, my past records prove it.", he answered, gaining a chuckle from Gaara and Sakura. He stopped at the large oak door, knocking patiently before waiting for a response.

"Enter", a sickly voice called from the other side. Naruto nudged the door open, making his way into the room. It looked almost exactly like the Hokage's room back home, except for the fact that the room was clear of documents, unlike Tsunade's desk. "What can I help you with?", the man at the counter asked. He had light grey hair and his faint blue eyes stared warily, as if expecting them to attack or morph into something evil.

"We are here looking for the former container for the Sanbi. Do you happen to know where she resides?", Naruto asked politely, shocking the other two shinobi in the room. They gawked at him in awe while he just smirked in return. The leader nodded, his eyes shifting nervously around the room.

"You mean Sukiya. Yes, she lives on the west side of town in an apartment. I could give you her address if you would like. May I ask as to why you are looking for her?", he wondered as he snatched a piece of paper and scratched a set of numbers down.

"We're on a mission because of the Akatsuki and their plans for the world. We're gathering all the former jinchuuriki to help us put them in their place.", Naruto explained, being vague with information as a precautionary. The man nodded, holding the information out with a shaky hand. When Naruto took it carefully, he pulled back swiftly, as though struck by a snake. "Thank you.", Naruto added, bowing before turning to leave. Sakura and Gaara also gave their respects, following closely after the blonde. After the door closed, the man glanced to the bookshelf next to the door. Oddly enough, it slide open revealing a secret passage, shadowed from the lack of light. A man dressed in a black clock stepped out, the shawl decorated with red clouds. His blonde hair almost fell over his eyes and piercings were punctured all over his face.

"L-lord P-pein.", the man stuttered, falling to his knees, bowing repeatedly to the figure before him. Pein held up a hand in silence, signaling him to cease. The man obeyed, scrambling back into the chair.

"So, we have a force rising against us?", Pein commented, his voice quiet and thoughtful as he gazed out the window, eyeing the three as they exited the building, laughing. They were heading towards the west side of town, towards the next addition of their resistance.

"They do not pose as a threat; they are young and unskilled.", he observed. He noticed the blonde pause, turning back around, scanning the area carefully. He stared right into his eyes, though he couldn't see him due to the tinted glass. Pein sighed, turning away, heading back towards the gaping entryway. "Even so, I think I'll send Sasori to take them out; can't let this get out of hand.", he added, vanished as the door creaked closed, sealing the hidden passage.

**A Few Moments Before—**

"No manners?", Sakura questioned as soon as the door closed. Naruto smirked.

"Nope, but I am a pretty good actor.", he answered, chuckling lightly. He stared at the piece of paper he now held, containing the next step to their mission. "510 West Side Apartment Complex. That doesn't seem too complicated.", he commented.

"Knowing you, you'll make it harder then it needs to be.", Gaara said, causing Sakura to laughed. Naruto scowled, but soon joined them as they stepped out into the growing sunlight filtering down through the beads of mist. They walked across the clearing, heading for the west part of the village. Just as they were out of sight, Naruto suddenly had the feeling that they were being watched. He stopped, turning, scoping out the surrounding area. From what he could see, there wasn't anyone out yet. His gaze wandered back up the leader's building, draw to the window, the ominous feeling the greatest there. But soon after, the sense vanished, like the subject had walked away. Hesitantly, Naruto turned back, running down the alleyway, joining his comrades.

* * *

The apartment wasn't the greatest place to live, but it was in a lot better shape then Naruto's house was. The paint was old and peeling off in some places and there was a few shingles falling off the roof. But other then a few blemishes, the place was in pretty good condition. But more importantly, inside, was the newest addition to their team. At least, they hoped.

"510.", Gaara whispered, starting off towards the complex. They pushed slightly on the door, the barricade swinging open easily. A grand staircase led upwards to the upper levels, hallways parting out on both the left and right, the rows of rooms stretching as far as the eye could see. The receptionist at the counter was flipping through a newspaper boredly, propping her head up with her fist. The inside of the building looked much nicer then the outside; it must have been renovated recently.

"Can I help you?", the lady at the desk said, not bothering to look up.

"Uhm, yes, we're looking for room 510.", Naruto replied, leaning against the counter. She pointed a finger at the sitars behind her.

"2nd floor, right hallway, fourth door on your left.", she explained. Naruto smiled in thanks, heading up the escalading stairs. Turning down the corridor, the group watched the numbers climb; ending at the one they wanted. 510. Sakura tapped lightly on the door, the response on the other side instant.

"Coming!". Footsteps could be heard against a hard wood surface before the door open, revealing a girl. Her light green hair fell down to the tops of her shoulder blades, her bangs swooping over her right eye. Her light blue eyes gleamed like pools of water, brimming with curiosity and hesitation.

"Can I…uh…help you?", she asked awkwardly. Naruto smiled softly.

"Are you Sukiya?", he questioned. She nodded slowly, not sure as to where this conversation would lead. "May we come in? We need to speak to you.", he added. Sukiya glanced from his face to Gaara's to Sakura's, gaining an encouraging grin from the pink-haired girl.

"Sure.", she answered, stepping to the side, leaving an open entrance for them. Leading them into the living room, she motioned for them to sit, falling into a chair on the opposite side. "Now, what have you come to see me for?".

**One Long Explanation Later—**

"So, that's what's happened so far. And we need you to add to our team, to take down the Akatsuki.", Sakura finished, Sukiya listening intently the entire time. After a few moments in silence, the girl leaned back in her chair, sighing. She narrowed her eyes, deep in thought.

"This is…very problematic. For such a problem to arise. Now, remind me, which jinchuuriki are you two?", she wondered, glancing at Naruto and Gaara.

"I am the Shukaku's former host.", Gaara relayed.

"And I'm the Kyuubi's.", Naruto added, smiling the infamous foxy grin he had taken on over the years. Instantly, Sukiya's grin disappeared, replaced by a troubled expression.

"The Sanbi told me all about your bijuu. She told me never to trust the fox, or its container. Seeing as the both merge with further aging, their traits become yours. In knowing this, I do not trust _you_, Naruto. I'm sorry, but I refuse your offer."

* * *

I decided to make the Sanbi a girl, cause you know, just a little easier with the girl host and everything. Really late update, promise it will never happen again. So so sorry. Thanks for reading, though it's pretty short this time.

**Next Chapter: Sasori's Attack**

"_Can't have you getting in the way, now can we?"_

PS: For all of you that happen to have read my other story, Feudal War, or are reading, you may have noticed that I wrote that I have a new poll. Well, I do, and it would be great if you went to my profile and voted on it. Just click on my name at the top, and it should be the first thing on the very top of your screen. If you haven't read the story yet, check it out. It was my first, and is nearing completion. Thanks

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**


	11. Sasori's Attack

**Sasori's Attack**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The room was silent, all of its members buried in their own thoughts. After a few minutes of soundless tension, Naruto was the first to make a move.

"Well, I can certainly see the problem in this kind of situation.", he muttered, his cerulean eyes clouded with thoughtfulness. Sukiya nodded.

"It would just be too big of an issue because of past relations with our bijuu.", she whispered in reply, her voice uneasy. It was clear that she was uncomfortable just being in the same room as the Kyuubi's container. Naruto nodded in understanding, much to the surprise of Sakura and Gaara. Ignoring their gawks, the blonde stood up with a sigh, his expression unreadable.

"Well, thank you for listening, and be careful. The Akatsuki have attacked us once already; they could very well be coming after all of us.", he informed, guiding his friends to the door. Sukiya followed close behind, an apologetic smile set softly on her face.

"It was no problem in the least. And thank you for the warning.", she answered, holding the door as the group filed out into the vacant hallway. But before the girl closed to door, she said, "I know from sources that the Houkou's former host lives in the next country over. The city lies near the border, so it shouldn't be hard to find.", she relayed. Naruto nodded in thanks.

"Thank you. And please, if you see any of the other former jinchuuriki, will you pass on the message? We need all the help we can get.", he said.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help.", the green-haired girl replied.

And with a final glance, the brave group departed, leaving behind a very confused girl.

* * *

"I don't get it Naruto. We _need _all the jinchuuriki of we're going to be able to have even the slightest chance. Why did you let her go without a fight?", Sakura asked once they had cleared the building. They were walking aimlessly through the back-alleys, searching for a place to eat.

"Well, I know where she's coming from with the whole rivalry thing. Back when the Kyuubi was free, he was always getting into fights…and winning most of them. This included a fierce battle with the Sanbi. Now Kyuubi is a real pride-protector, he always was when were combined. So when he was fighting the Sanbi, he didn't let up a bit, even though the three-tailed had been injured in a recent quarrel with the six-tailed. Therefore, the Kyuubi defeated her by a landslide, and by the sound of things, the Sanbi never forgot how ruthless the Kyuubi had been.", Naruto explained.

"But that doesn't mean that she should automatically assume that you are exactly like the fox. I mean, you're your own person!! It makes me so _mad _when people do that.", Sakura raved, her brow furrowing with frustration and anger. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess that the Sanbi had warned her about the Kyuubi long before the Akatsuki had captured her. And most people tend to believe anything about a person before they meet them. Who knows? She might come around by the time we're ready to leave tomorrow morning.", the blonde replied, veering off the increasingly busy road into a semi-crowed restaurant. Grabbing a table near the back, the three settled in and ordered their meals. While they were waiting, Gaara pulled out a map.

"Even though she isn't joining us, she _did _give us some pretty valuable information. From what she said, the Houkou's holder is in this town right here.", he said, pointing to the Grass Country. The village, known as Kusa, was about a good 10 miles in from the border; not a far travel for three skilled shinobi at all.

"The trip shouldn't be that lengthy; only about 2 hours if we go by tree. Unless you guys want to take the scenic route.", Sakura commented, glancing jokingly at the two boys.

"Oh yeah, I'd absolutely _die _if I didn't get a picture of the world's biggest kunai.", Naruto replied, a smirk dancing across his face.

"I wonder if they actually have one of those.", Gaara commented randomly, gaining a shocked look from the two Konaha ninja.

"Do my ears defy me? Because I swear I just heard Gaara say something completely illogical.", Naruto gasped, faking surprise. Gaara scowled in reply, but he couldn't seem to hide the sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

At this point, the waitress returned, her smile wide and bright. She set a box of perfectly made sushi in front of Sakura, a steaming plate of sweet and sour chicken for Gaara, and of course…

"Miso ramen!! My favorite!", Naruto yelled, his smile growing as he snapped apart his chopsticks.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink into the trees, which were easily visible from the middle of Ame, even though a veil of mist covered the entire village.

"It was really smart to cover the village with that layer of mist, but it was even better they only made it one way. We can see everything surrounding the village, but if a hunter ninja were coming, they wouldn't be able to see us.", Sakura commented, watching the sun's reds and yellows being distorted into crossing beams of color. The mist that protected the village affected the sun's colors wonderfully, so that in points of the day, the colors would range from red to purple in a brilliant sea of light.

Naruto nodded, smiling. They were headed back to their hotel room for the night; though it was still early, they needed all the sleep they could get. Gaara had insisted that departing that night would have been a better option, but the blonde had persisted that they stayed till the next morning. Truth was, he was hoping that Sukiya would reconsider and join them. It wasn't impossible; Gaara did, so she could to. Naruto sighed heavily. At least, he hoped.

* * *

Sukiya stepped out of the apartment complex, her eyes downcast and her head high in the clouds. She was recalling the conversation earlier that day. She knew that the Sanbi would've lied to her and still fully believed that the Kyuubi had wronged her bijuu in the earlier periods of time, but that didn't mean that his holder was bad. In fact, he seemed extremely nice, and he hadn't kept trying to talk her into it. He had accepted it the minute she explained why she couldn't.

So, she weighted the pros and cons of the situation, trying to make a decision. After three hours of being stuck in the house, she was sick of thinking and desperately needed some air to clear her mind.

Walking down an alleyway leading into the center of town, she glanced at the stores on either side, their owners turning on their neon-lights, or locking their doors for the night. A loud crash from her right gained her attention and she saw a pair of drunks stumble out a bar, their arms around each others shoulders. They were singing horribly, and there was a beer bottle in both their spare hands. As they passed by, Sukiya could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on their breath, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

As they passed by, a shiver went up her spine and she had the feeling she was being watched. Glancing around nonchalantly, she ducked into a nearby alleyway, the shadows enveloping her body. She ran behind a stack of crates and crouched low to the ground, pressing herself against the wooden surface. She barely breathed, listening carefully for the sound of footsteps; footsteps that could be following her. After a few minutes of silence, she figured that the coast was clear and motioned to stand up, when something moved above her. She stiffed, her heart lurching. Something was behind her. Slowly, she looked above her and came face to face with a puppet.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara sat in the restaurant, talking out the routes of their journeys and the best places to hide out if the Akatsuki came after them for an extended time.

"Well, we'll need a few in each country, just so we have a few different options.", Gaara commented.

"We wouldn't have to travel countries at a time then either.", Sakura added, studying the parchment carefully.

"Hey, as long as there's a ramen place nearby, I'm good with anything.", Naruto said, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately; the voice he'd been hearing seemed to be getting chattier, especially at night. But lucky him, it spoke in riddles and never told him its name, no matter how many times Naruto asked. All it ever said was:

_The sun will set in sparks of bold, and a fight will pass, with a friend of old._

Naruto had no idea what the voice was saying, but it certainly didn't make it any easier when it didn't answer his questions.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the restaurant, causing many of their customers to cry out in shock. Strings of smoke showed through the door, and a figure stumbled into the street, her breath coming in ragged pants. Naruto instantly recognized this person, and his eyes widened when three familiar puppets surrounded her crumpled body.

The blonde was up and out of his seat in a second, his friends following quickly after. Smoothly, he flipped over a table and delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the puppet's heads, knocking it clear across the clearing. Sakura pumped a mess-full of chakra into her right fist and pounded it through the second one's chest, ripping out the weapons it secretly harbored. Gaara unleashed his gourd-full of sand, wrapping it tightly around the last remaining puppet, and with a motion of his wrist, it blew, imploding on itself.

Naruto bent down next to Sukiya, who was shaking. Her body was covered in blood and carried an assortment of bruises and cuts. Obviously, the fight had gone on longer before they had jumped in. The blonde glanced around the street, looking for her attacker. It was then that he noticed that the sun was only setting now, the rays being filtered into colorful streaks on the ground.

_The sun will set in sparks of bold…and a fight will pass with a friend of old._

"Who attacked you Sukiya?", Sakura questioned, her eyes gleaming with concern while she healed the girls wounds. The green-haired girl opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto beat her to it.

"It was Sasori and his freaks. And he's still around here somewhere.", he said, his eyes scanning the area calmly. _So that's what the voice meant. When the sun sets in a flash of colors, an old enemy will appear. So it was warning me…in a totally confusing way._

A flash in a nearby alley caught the blonde's attention, but before he could say anything to his friends, a puppet jumped out of the shadows, his long arms weaving in the wind. They wrapped themselves tightly around the boy's body, enabling him to escape.

"You're causing the Boss too much trouble; let me show you what we do to people who stand in our way.", a sneering voice echoed through the streets.

"Naruto!", Sakura cried, the three dashing to help their comrade. But before they could reach him, he was whisked into the alleyway, vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Dun dun dun!! Who captured Naruto? Where are they taking him? Will the rest of the group be able to free him, or even find him for that matter? And is this the end of the line for Naruto? Why am I asking so many questions?! I don't know!! Check out the next chapter to get some answers.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Imprisoned**

"_Join the rest of the vermin that think they can stop us."_

"…"

"_Wait, you're…"_


	12. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Voice/Inner Sakura**

_**Inner Sakura's Thoughts**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**I've already said this in my other stories, but from now on, I will be doing this question-thank you-kind of thing for reviews that were sent in. Just so you know weekly how much I adore your support. D**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed in the past: ****evryluvsmisty****, ****twin083****, ****RealyManlyPimps****, ****Kaiser Spartan****, ****MelissaKS****, ****full-metal-sousuke****, ****shinobilegend101****, ****Naruto's biggest fan****, ****MelissaKS and Silent****, ****zaisuro****, ****dbzgtfan2004****, ****gsnks****, ****Draklin****, ****Arivoctix****, ****meko292012****, ****Mira94****, ****where r my chips****, and ****77Cat77****.**

**And I extend that thanks to all the people that didn't review, but read the story. The hits speak too.**

Sakura, Sukiya, and Gaara dashed into the alley, looking around wildly for their blonde friend. But with minutes of searching and no shinobi in sight, it became clear and true to them of the truth: someone had kidnapped Naruto.

"Oh god, this is all my fault. If I had just been a better fighter, I could have defended myself without the need for Naruto to get in the fight. And now he's who knows where with that man.", Sukiya ranted, pacing back and forth nervously. Sakura placed a comforting hand on the green-haired girl's shoulder, easing the shaking girls nerves.

"It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. We'll find him; don't worry. Besides, Naruto's a trained Leaf ninja, taught by some of the finest teachers this century has ever seen. If we don't get to him, he can take care of himself.", Sakura assured her, though the words were really meant more toward her nerves as well. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"He's a strong shinobi; he'll last quite well on his own for a while. But still, if we don't find him soon, we'll be majorly off schedule. Could you give us a description of who attacked us?", Gaara commented, watching Sukiya calmly.

"Well, he was big, and had a scorpion-like tail. He has a great skill of dealing with puppets in the time that I fought him by myself. I've seen him around the town before now recently as well, and he was always wearing a black robe with red clouds.", Sukiya explained in return. Sakura and Gaara exchanged a glance; they both knew very well who this figure was.

"It's Sasori, one of the Akatsuki.", Gaara muttered, his eyes taking on a gleam known as thoughtfulness. Sakura was also delved deep in her own mind.

"I don't get it; Chiyo and I killed Sasori almost a year ago. How did he survive, and why did he wait this long to show his face?", Sakura wondered aloud. Gaara too mulled this over.

"He must have only been close to death, and nursed back to health by another member of the organization. And I could see why; for their plan to take over the nine jinchuuriki, they would need nine people striving for the same goal to be met. This would require Sasori to be there and in good enough health to accept the bijuu,", Gaara said. Sakura nodded, but she could swear that the man had been dead when she left the stone hideout. Could she have made a mistake?

"Do you know where the Akatsuki would take any prisoners wanted for high crimes?", Gaara questioned, glancing at Sukiya. The girl furrowed her brow, scanning the city's layout for possible keeps. After a few minutes, a smile danced across her lips.

"There is only one prison in Ame, and only for the few that rob houses or try to set up chains of explosives in square. But, a few years ago, I overheard a few guards talking about the construction of a secret underground jail for raiding shinobi, or if there were ever a civil war, they would set up a base there. I think that's where they would take him. Somewhere that he wouldn't be able to escape, and somewhere that no one else knows about.", she said, her voice growing excited by the word. A grin broke out on Sakura's face and even a small smirk decorated Gaara's expression.

"Well then, lead the way.", Gaara stated.

* * *

Naruto landed heavily on a cold stone floor, the air rushing out of his lungs in a blast.

"Enjoy your time here while we wait for the Boss's sentence, scum.", Sasori's voice echoed against the walls, growing faint as he walked away, back toward sunlight. The blonde had absolutely now idea where they had decided to dump him, but he assumed that it wasn't just any old jail cell.

"You're right; it isn't.", a voice called out from behind him, causing Naruto to jump up and hold himself in a defensive stance. He wasn't the only on in this cell.

"Who's there?", Naruto called out, his defensive position strong. A dark-haired boy stepped out of the darkness, followed by a girl with light blonde hair, tied in a low ponytail. Her footsteps were silent and soft, and her face was pale. But the most interesting feature was her eyes. They were a deep maroon color, and were slit vertically, almost like cats eyes. The boy had shaggy black hair ending right above his eyebrows, bringing out the vibrancy of his green eyes. He was tall and strangely enough, had small black horns sticking out of his head, barely un-noticeable because of his hair. Naruto's stance faltered and then fell completely as he watched the two approach. They certainly weren't the average human.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?", the boy said, his eyes narrowing in speculation. Naruto nodded slowly.

"What of it?", he asked. The girl smiled.

"We've been looking for you."

* * *

"So that's the entrance to the prison huh?", Sakura whispered, watching the guards stride to and fro in the yards. Sukiya nodded,

"That's the secret jail they constructed. But it's highly guarded, especially at night.", the girl replied. Gaara sighed.

"Well, that makes it difficult." Sakura turned to face him.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"A ninja's best defense is the darkness, and attacking at night was the idea. But I don't want to risk us being detected, especially with all the bijuu-powered Akatsuki members that _have _to be in there.", Gaara said, furrowing his brow in thought.

"Then, we'll just have to wait until the sun comes up. If we attack at dawn, then we'll still have a little bit of night on our side.", Sakura suggested. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's the best option we have at this point."

"So at dawn it is.", Sukiya said, smiling.

* * *

"Looking…for me? Why?", Naruto asked, confusion obvious. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think we are?", the girl asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Prisoners of the Akatsuki?", he guessed. The girl groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you sure he's the one?", she muttered to the boy. He nodded.

"Of course he is! Why else would they have brought him _here_ he wasn't.", he murmured back in reply.

"What do you mean 'the one'? What the hell are you talking about?", Naruto asked.

"Well, as you can see, we have traits unlike most other humans. You do too.", the boy said, pointing at Naruto's face. Naruto's hand brushed his cheeks; he hadn't noticed that the lines were coming back, though this time they were fuller.

"I have horns and she had cat eyes.", he added. Naruto nodded; he was following so far.

"And you have those marks because of what you _used _to hold.", the girl said. Naruto's eyes widened at what they were getting at.

"Then that means…you're jinchuuriki!", Naruto exclaimed. The boy nodded.

"Kaito and Reiya, former holders of the Yonbi and Nibi, at your service.", Kaito said, smirking sarcastically.

**Outside the Fortress—**

The three were drawing out a plan in the dust, taking what knowledge Sukiya knew about the fortress and making a rough copy of what they'd be dealing with in the next couple of hours.

"Ok, so that's basically our not-so-stable plan of action.", Sakura concluded. Gaara nodded. He glanced toward Sukiya.

"Thanks for your help. You can head back to your apartment now.", he said, turning back to their "map". Sukiya's eyes widened.

"Huh?", she asked.

"Well, you have to live here and if any of them caught you helping us, they'd make your life miserable. Unlike us, we'll be gone before they can even get the report out.", Sakura explained.

"I don't plan on being here either.", she muttered, loud enough only for the two to hear. They turned to her, questions swarming in their eyes.

"I was coming to tell you…I reconsidered. I want to join you, and to help you with the Akatsuki.", she said. A smile sprouted on Sakura's face.

"What about that rivalry between the Sanbi and Kyuubi?", Gaara said. Sukiya shrugged.

"Sure they had a feud and everything, but that doesn't mean that Naruto and I can't get along. I mean, he isn't the Kyuubi, just like I'm not the Sanbi.", the girl explained. Sakura's smile grew.

"Awesome! Another girl on the force!", she exclaimed.

"And where do you stand on taking your bijuu back?", Gaara asked, voicing the biggest question aloud. Sukiya grinned.

"People _did _dislike me for holding the Sanbi; I mean, which one of us hasn't gone through that? But the Sanbi was always kind to me and she loved me like her own. I was actually…sad when she was taken. You know, before I died and everything.", Sukiya said, her light green eyes darkening slightly.

"So are you willing to take back your bijuu, to sacrifice your life for the Great Nations if necessary, your own emotions not getting in the way of the issue?", Gaara asked. Sukiya nodded, and the confidence in her tone was overwhelming.

"I do…until my last breath.", she whispered, placing a hand over her heart. Gaara smirked in return.

"Good. Then we attack at dawn…all of us together.", he said, leaning against a tree for some much needed rest and preparing for the mission to come.

* * *

Naruto smiled.

"How ironic. You came looking for me, when we were going to go looking for you.", the blonde said. Now it was Kaito's turn to by confused.

"We?", he clarified. Naruto nodded.

"I'm traveling with the one-tailed's jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Desert, and a comrade of mine from my village, Sakura Haruno."

"She's not one of us?", Reiya gasped. Naruto shook his head.

"She's a medical ninja and a great one at that. Our Hokage thought she would be of good use to us and well…I couldn't persuade her to turn back. So we're a team of three. We came to Ame seeking the Sanbi's jinchuuriki. We found her, but she refused. I was hoping that she would change her mind and as of yet, I don't know where she lies.", Naruto explained. Kaito nodded.

"I had heard you were coming here from a few ninja in my village back home. When word reached me that you were trying to establish a team of the jinchuuriki, I was quick to get here. I was hoping I'd run into you…only in better conditions then this.", the boy said.

"Same with me. My village is small and not very far from here, so the news hit our place when one of Suna's traders came. Said something about their Kazekage leaving on a mission with the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. I pretty much guessed what you were planning from there on out.", she explained.

"So, if the information reached your villages, could it be possible that the other jinchuuriki know by now as well?", Naruto questioned. This would be a lot easier then he thought if the rest of their troops already knew they were coming and decided to meet them like Reiya and Kaito did. But those thoughts were quickly extinguished when Kaito said, "No. Before I left, I killed the only other two that knew. I didn't want the information to get out to the wrong people, such as the Akatsuki. If would be better for a surprise attack." Reiya nodded in agreement.

"Same with me. Though I heard it from only one person and it was easy to deal with him. I thought it was the best thing to do.", she added. Naruto sighed; he knew that was a better solution, but he had just hoped that this whole thing would turn out to be a little easier.

"That was good quick thinking. I agree; if news got out too far, it might ruin our plans before they even have time to take-off.", Naruto muttered.

"Exactly. But it won't matter what we did if we die here, and that's precisely what's going to happen if we don't get out of here.", Kaito said.

"I see your point and I fully agree. I know the way out from when they brought me down here, but there are so many guards. I don't know if only three of us can take them.", Naruto said.

"But we can't just sit here and wait for them to let us free, cause we all know that's never gonna happen.", Reiya said. Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. In seconds, he had an idea.

"But what if there's six of us?", Naruto muttered, his cerulean eyes bright with excitement.

"What do you mean?", Kaito asked.

"I told you about my comrades. Well, Sakura and Gaara aren't ones to give up. They're probably with Sukiya right now, maybe right outside this base as we speak. If I can just get a message to them, then we can add three others to our breakout.", Naruto explained. _It will all depend if Sukiya reconsidered if this will work._

"But they're out there and we're in here. And even if they managed to find this place, how do we get a message to them?", Reiya asked. Naruto smirked.

"The jinchuuriki all have a connection of some sort. I'm not sure if this'll work; I might just be dreaming big things. But if I can find that connections, I might just be able to reach Gaara through my mindscape.", Naruto said, already sitting on the ground and focusing. Reiya only looked on in confusion but Kaito was smiling.

"That's so incredibly crazy…that it just might work.", he muttered. Naruto smiled.

"Well, let's hope so. Cause if it doesn't we're stuck against the odds."

* * *

Here's a question that you might be thinking: does such a connection actually exist? Probably not, but hey, it's thinking outside the box, huh? Anyway, the next chapter will be better and on time. Sorry, I didn't have it finished yesterday.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Break**

"_Naruto, is that you?"_

* * *


	13. Break

**Break**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura/Voice**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_"The jinchuuriki all have a connection of some sort. I'm not sure if this'll work; I might just be dreaming big things. But if I can find that connections, I might just be able to reach Gaara through my mindscape.", Naruto said, already sitting on the ground and focusing. Reiya only looked on in confusion but Kaito was smiling._

_"That's so incredibly crazy…that it just might work.", he muttered. Naruto smiled._

_"Well, let's hope so. Cause if it doesn't we're stuck against the odds."_

**Break—**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a second.", Reiya said, watching as Naruto formed the infamous seal over his chest. The blonde breathed deeply and focused on his memories of Gaara.

"It's simple really. The bijuu were all created from one force in the beginning of time, so they all have a connection of some kind. Seeing that we were fused with the bijuu for a while, naturally, their abilities became part of our own. Now, if we can just locate that connection from the remains of Kyuubi's being, we might just be able to contact on of his jinchuuriki friends on the outside.", Kaito explained, his smile growing bigger as he talked.

"But how do we know if this link actually will work?", Reiya asked. Kaito shrugged.

"The chances actually aren't very high. And with the fact that we are bijuu-less makes the statistics even shallower…but this might be our only way out.", Kaito continued. Reiya nodded, but she still didn't look very convinced.

"Well, we don't have anything else to lose…and by the way; Kaito, drop the smart act. You're not fooling anyone."

Kaito scowled in annoyance and Naruto smirked from his position on the stone floor. He felt himself slip into the mindscape, though the place was cold and empty, the familiar presence of the fox hung stale in the air. The corridor that used to lead to his cage was just a shadow of darkness and when the boy tried to venture through it, he found that the second he stepped foot in the hallway, he was hit by a wave of pain. It was so intense and overwhelming, that he forgot to move or breathe; all he could think about was the memories flashing through his head…memories of when the Kyuubi was taken.

A distant shaking awoke a part of his mind, giving him enough energy to step back out, and the feeling of fire draining the instant he moved away from the black opening. Reiya's voice drifted from far away.

"Naruto, never try to go down _that _corridor. Though the demon was removed a long while ago, doesn't mean that the space is empty. In its place lies the very force that drove the Kyuubi from you and venturing there is suicide."

Naruto felt himself nod, but he didn't dare to unlock his teeth from their gritted death-hold, fearing he'd scream.

So, he continued on his way, picturing Gaara in his mind, trying with all his might to contact his friend.

**On the outside—**

A small stream of smoke rose from the smoldering ashes of the campfire. Lying in a circle around the little stone pit were the three sleeping shinobi of Naruto's team, all of them in their own worlds, yet constantly alert at the same time.

Suddenly, Gaara's blank mind shifted, twisting into a greyer background, highlighted with a slight red tint.

_Gaara? Gaara, can you me?_

The rose-haired teen was up in an instant, his pale blue eyes wide with shock. He glanced around the clearing in the trees, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Naruto, is that you?", Gaara called, his voice a whisper. But all he got in response was a whistle of the wind in the leaves; everything was silent otherwise. Gaara sighed and fell back onto the ground, sand cushioning his fall. "I must be going insane; now I'm hearing things.", he muttered, trying to return to sleep. But before he could doze off again, the voice came again.

_Gaara, if you can hear me, answer. Time's running out._

"Alright, this is weird. I can _hear _him, I just can't see him.", the teen murmured, a million thoughts whizzing through his head at one time.

_Ok, well, I'm just going to say this, 'cause the guard is coming up on his hourly check. He'll suspect something if he sees me like this. Gaara, I'm stuck in a secret prison, somewhere underground by a guess. It must belong to the Akatsuki; there's no other explanation._

_I'm testing out this crazy theory I had; I know, me thinking. Strange huh? But anyways, I figured that since the bijuu were connected, that maybe the jinchuuriki were too. But that's not all. It looks like our journey has been shorten some, because just by chance, I was thrown into the same cell as two of the other jinchuuriki._

Gaara's eyes widened at this. Not only was Naruto finding some way to talk to him without actually being there, but he had also found to of their other targets by a stroke of luck, something people like them could never seem to find.

_Their names are Kaito and Reiya, jinchuuriki of the Yonbi and Nibi. They both seem really smart, resourceful and strong; great additions to our team. And here's the best part; they were looking for us before they were caught and thrown into the slammer. Apparently, they actually want to join in our little party, no questions or explanations asked. Nice change in fate, don't you think._

Gaara nodded but soon after realized that Naruto couldn't see, or hear him. It was just his message playing in his head. It was then that he wondered if he had a voice mail if one of the nine jinchuuriki couldn't reach him. But he quickly shook that off; the stupid blonde must've been rubbing off on him.

_That's basically it. I need to go now, but if you can hear me right now, I need yours and Sakura's help. We have to spring out of here, but this place is crawling with guards. Even though there are three of us, I think six would be a better odd. I think we can break out of the cell, but from there…well, you get the idea. When you enter, take a quick left, pass three hallways on your right and then turn another left. We'll be waiting for you by that corner if what we're thinking works. See you later Gaara…at least I hope._

The line was broke; or at least, he thought the line must've been broke. The familiar sense of Naruto faded, leaving him alone in the dark, mulling over what just happened. But he didn't waste too much time. In a hurry, he scrambled over to where Sakura was sleeping calmly. When he was about to shake her awake, she caught his arm, her jade eyes starting sleepily at him.

"Time to get up.", Gaara said, moving over to Sukiya.

In a minute, the three were around a newly flaming fire, both girls still dazed with exhaustion. Gaara sighed; time to start this thing.

"I got word from Naruto."

Immediately, Sakura straightened up, all the slumber gone.

"Really? Where? How? What's he doing?", she asked, talking a million miles an hour. Sukiya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her frenzy of questions.

"I didn't _actually _see him. It was his voice in my mind.", the rose-haired teen explained. The hopeful light in Sakura's eyes dimmed and she slumped in her spot.

"Great. First Naruto gets captured, now Gaara's gone insane. What's next?", Sakura muttered.

"You must believe me Sakura. I heard Naruto clearly; he is imprisoned in that jail right down the hill. He gave me instruction on how to reach him. He told me where they'll be waiting.", Gaara explained.

"Wait…we?", Sukiya asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, Naruto was put in the same cell with two of the other jinchuuriki. Kaito and Reiya, the Yonbi and Nibi's holders.", Gaara explained.

"Which one's which?", Sakura asked. Gaara shrugged.

"He left that out; not really important at the moment.", Gaara pointed out. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So, how exactly did he even contact you? If he never left his cell, how could he have spoken to you?", Sukiya wondered. Gaara furrowed his brow.

"Well, I don't really understand it myself. He said that he had thought about the bijuu and how they were connected. Being created together, they always had a connection, though they never had the need nor want to use it. Naruto thought that maybe he'd be able to use that link to send a message to me, to tell him that they were planning a full-fledged break-out.", Gaara said. Sakura only stared incredulously at the boy, but Sukiya was now smiling.

"Genius.", she said. Sakura glanced at her.

"You don't seriously believe that do you?", she asked. Sukiya nodded.

"I mean, given thought, it's actually a great idea. I would never think of it to work, without the bijuu's assistance, but somehow, he must have pulled it off. Naruto must be very strong.", Sukiya mused. Sakura's confused frown melted away into a smile.

"He's worked all his life to get where he is; he's got great strength and a heart to match. We only need to work on his intelligence.", Sakura whispered, her smile making the light in her eyes increase ten-fold. Gaara took that as a signal that she was on board.

"So, here's what I was thinking…"

**Prison, many minutes ago—**

Naruto released the link, his breathing coming slightly labored. He had no idea if it had actually worked, but he hoped with all his might that Gaara had gotten the message and was preparing to invade the place. Kaito and Reiya stood nearby, watching him closely. Naruto shot them a soft smile and rose shakily, making his way over to where the two were sitting.

"I don't really know if it worked, but even if it didn't we can't just sit here. We need a plan to break out of the cell.", Naruto said. Kaito and Reiya nodded in harmony.

"Alright, here's what we could do…"

**Prison, present time—**

A guard walked down the hall, scanning each of the cells with cold, hard eyes. Filthy prisoners met his gaze and flinched back from the harshness his being was giving off. The guard chuckled; how he loved this job. As he passed the cell of the jinchuuriki, he barely glanced inside before passing on. But then, his eyes widened and he backpedaled, staring into the cave behind the bars. His jaw dropped.

It was empty.

He fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the door and rushed in, scanning every corner, searching every shadow. But there was no sign of the captives. He was so caught up in his shock that he didn't remember that he had left the keys in the door…and that he was dealing with three highly-skilled ninja.

He heard the door slam shut behind him and he wheeled around, ready to confront the headstrong trainee that had trapped him the cell. But to his shock, he saw the three teens standing in the hallway, the blonde one swinging the ring of keys on his finger.

"What the?..."

Suddenly, his surroundings dissipated, changing so that it was real again…yet still empty of jinchuuriki.

"Genjutsu. Very helpful.", Kaito said, smiling. Naruto grinned in return and formed a seal. In a second, two clones were at the guard's side, both of Naruto.

"Now, to replace the genjutsu.", Naruto said to himself, casting an illusion on the cell. This time, the scene didn't change, but its captives did. The two clones changed into exact replicas of Kaito and Reiya, while the guard changed into Naruto. The guard sneered.

"You really think this illusion will fool them? When the next guard comes looking for me, they'll know of your plan and stop you."

"Yes, but that might not be for a few more minutes; that should be enough time for us to get away.", Naruto said. The guard laughed.

"There are hundreds of men in this base alone! How do you three plan on taking them down?!"

Naruto smirked.

"Never underestimate a jinchuuriki.", Naruto stated simply before disappearing down the hall, Kaito and Reiya close behind.

**Outside—**

The two guards at the door watched as the first rays of light began to seep through the cloud of mist. Finally, their time of vulnerability would end in only a few short minutes.

Suddenly, three figures burst out of the bushes, all of them rushing the armed guards with nothing but their hands. Sakura and Sukiya went for the one on the left while Gaara took the one on the right. Both chuckled; this would be a snap.

They dashed to meet their opponents. But before they could even make a move, Sukiya dropped into a skid and knocked the guy off his feet, forcing him into the air. Sakura took the opening and punch him repeatedly in the stomach, sending him a little higher with each hit. Finally, with one last super-charged smash to the back, the man plummeted back to the earth, right into a treetop. He lay there, unconscious, hidden and out of the way.

"Ok, if you two are quite through and if the rest of the base doesn't know we're here yet, let's go.", Gaara said, putting his knocked-out opponent under a bush. Sakura and Sukiya nodded and slipped into the prison, so far unnoticed.

They dashed through the hallway, glancing down corridors as they went. Gaara hung a left and kept moving at a fast pace, moving swift and stealthily, their feet making little noise on the ground. Counting the number of passages they moved by, the teen stopped at the exact spot Naruto had described, Sakura and Sukiya skidding to a halt behind him. Gaara looked left, then right, but no sign of Naruto or the new team mates.

"I don't get it, this is exactly where we were supposed to meet.", Gaara muttered. Then, a faint crash sounded and the group moved out of the way just as an armored guard crashed through the wall behind them, hitting the metal wall on the other side and slumping to the floor, clearly out cold. A boy looking to be their age stepped out of the gouging hole, his pulsating green eyes shining. Close behind him was a girl with light blonde hair and cat-like maroon eyes, which greatly shocked the other three.

An explosion rocked the area and a figure jumped out of the gaping hole, followed by a great plume of smoke.

"Man, bad idea. Now we're seriously gonna be screwed.", a voice said. A familiar voice.

"Naruto?", Sakura said. The boy turned. His face was covered in soot and his blonde hair almost looked grey but his cerulean eyes sparkled brightly, and his smile dazzled.

"Hey Sakura.", he replied, but he didn't have much more time to talk as a plethora of warriors flowed into the hall, coming from end and the hole, pushing them all back into the doors behind them, into a small gym. It was then that the group realized just how out numbered they really were. A seemingly unending stream of fighters crowded into the work-out area, surrounding the six on all sides. There was no way they were going to get out of there without a fight.

* * *

~ A/N- Ok, I know that it's late, but because I missed the deadline, you get two chapters at once, one for last week and one for this week. So that kinda makes up for it, right? I hope so. Anyways, see you next Friday!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Fight for Freedom**

"_So, a team of six? I'm starting to like this."_


	14. Fight For Freedom

**Fight For Freedom**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Voice/Inner Sakura**

_**Summoning**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form

* * *

"Well, any ideas?", Kaito asked, his teeth gritted in frustration. Reiya smirked.

"Beat the shit out of all their asses.", she replied. Sukiya nodded, along with Sakura and Gaara. Naruto sighed.

"So much for subtle escape.", the blonde said, raising his hands. The obvious leader of the numbers sneered; his captives were trapped and no one would have to know of this little outburst.

"Try not to kill them.", the man laughed. The rest of the warriors took this as a go and with a war cry, leapt towards the group of six.

**Battle—**

The wave of men dashed at them, and Naruto made a quick decision.

"Kaito and Gaara, right! Reiya and Sukiya, left! Sakura, you're with me!", the boy shouted, running to meet the soldiers. The rest of the shinobi did as told, separating, and disappearing into the battle.

Naruto skidded to a stop, a good 10 yards from the still approaching Akatsuki trainees. Sakura stumbled next to him, surprised at his sudden act. The blonde bit his thumb and with a fluid movement, spread a line of blood on his palm and smashed it into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", Naruto shouted, jumping out of the way of the summoning. He grabbed Sakura by the waist on the way back.

"You're not summoning the big one, are you?", Sakura asked, watching the plume of smoke explode. Naruto shook his head.

"Gamakichi.", Naruto replied, shouting over the shouts of the nearby battles. Sakura recoiled in shock.

"The little guy? What's he gonna do?", she wondered. But just as she said it, her words were proved wrong when a toad almost the size of Naruto burst out of the white cloud, his katana at his side. Her eyes widened.

"_That's _Gamakichi?!", she yelled. Naruto nodded.

"They grow as we do, just a little differently.", he answered, leaving her side to work with his personal summon.

"_**Hey Boss! Got yourself into another little situation again**_?", the toad asked, cleaving his sword down on one of the ninja's shoulder's slicing the arm completely off. The toad's gaze turned to Sakura. "_**Hey, I remember you! You totally flipped when the gaki summoned me with you around. You still squeamish**_?"

Sakura's eyes only widened more and she backed up a bit. Gamakichi chuckled before jumping back into the fight. Sakura shook herself from her frozen state and slammed her super-charged fist into a nearby soldier's face, taking him completely off guard. And the fight continued.

Sakura glanced back, searching for her blonde friend. She saw that he was wrapped up in his own little clan of army people, working with Gamakichi in perfect sync. It was apparent that the two had trained to fight together personally. But in their concentration, neither of them noticed the undetected warrior that was coming up quickly on Naruto's back. His sword was drawn and pointed straight at the center of his back. Being a medic, she knew that a hit like that would kill him easily. Sakura rushed forward to stop the assault, but to her surprise, the new blonde girl jumped in the way, taking out the man with a well-placed kick to the ribs. He was sent sprawling backwards and hit a wall, the plaster crumbling beneath the force.

Naruto whirled around and noticed the fallen man. For a second, a look of confusion crossed his features, but with an unheard word from the girl, a dazzling smile lit his face. Sakura was instantly hit with a wave of suspicion; she would be keeping her eye on that blondie. Sukiya fell into line next to her, holding off another ninja with nothing but her hands. In a matter of second though, he was down and out, Sukiya standing proudly over him. Her knowing blue eyes flashed over to where Sakura was staring and took in the pink-haired girl's expression.

"A little jealous are we?", Sukiya stated, throwing a nicely aimed kunai into the chest of an approaching shinobi, knocking him back into Kaito's range. The teen leapt into action and quickly forced the man into unconsciousness. With a supportive smile, he disappeared again, his green eyes aglow with excitement. Sakura scowled.

"Not in the least.", she answered, though even _she _wasn't so sure about that one.

**Oooooo. Sukiya is **_**so **_**right! You're jealous!! Which means…**

_Shut up._

**Ahhhhahhhahhhhh!!!!**

_Whatever you're thinking you're wrong!_

**The first step is getting over your denial, Sakura**

_There is no denial!_

**So you're agreeing?!**

…_Wait, no! Stop that!_

**Fine, fine. But I'll be back when you finally admit to it.**

_Don't hold your breath on that one._

And then the annoying inner part of her was silent again, retreating to that place in her mind where she stayed; the place Sakura could never seem to locate.

Meanwhile, Sukiya was staring at Sakura the entire minute she was battling with herself, and her smile only grew bigger.

"I knew it.", she whispered, but before she could voice her opinions, and start a fight that would inevitably follow, she was caught by a swarm of ninja, forcing her and her comrade backwards. The two ended up in a tight circle with the two new jinchuuriki, Naruto and Gaara. They were trapped…again.

"Well, I guess now would be a good enough time for introductions.", Naruto said.

"Yea, how can you say goodbyes properly without knowing one's name?", the blonde girl said, making Sakura's eyes harden with mistrust. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"This is Kaito, former holder of the Yonbi.", Naruto started, pointing to the black-haired boy. Said teen kicked away a stray shinobi and nodded quickly. "And this is Reiya, former holder of the Nibi.", Naruto continued, knocking a combatant away from Gamakichi. The blonde girl smiled in return.

"Guys, this is Gaara, former holder of the Shukaku, Sukiya, former holder of the Sanbi, and of course, my friend from home, Sakura.", Naruto finished, flashing them all a foxy grin. The five nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, anybody got an idea to get us out of here alive?", Sukiya wondered.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking.", Reiya responded. Naruto's eyes searched frantically, looking for a possible way to get them out of here.

_Ugh! What do I do?!_

Then came the Voice of the unknown figure.

_The toad and boy, a seemingly odd pair, love to play with what they can't touch._

There were those stupid riddles again. It always came when he needed it most, but he never figured it out until the time of occurrence had passed. Like, _the sun will set in sparks of bold, and a fight will pass, with a friend of old._

He hadn't gotten that one through his mind before the event actually happened; a lotta good that did him. I mean, the toad and the boy, he got that much. It meant Gamakichi and himself. But play with things they can't touch? What the hell was that all about?

Just then, he was hit with a memory from the pasted, from the training trips he had with Jiraiya.

_/Flashback/_

_"Naruto, why don't you work on some different techniques with Gamakichi? You've been doing the fire thing for three hours now. Keep it up and you're going to burn down the entire forest.", Jiraiya said, looking up sleepily from his work. The blonde and toad shared a glance and shrugged._

_"But this is more fun? I mean, what's greater then messing around with something we can't control!?", Naruto shouted. Gamakichi cheered in agreement and the two went back to setting random things on fire, using the toad oil and fire jutsu combination. Jiraiya sighed._

_"Boys and destruction; the boy grows to be more like his father every day.", the old man sighed, unheard by the two nearby._

_/End Flashback/_

"Play with something that we can't touch.", Naruto muttered, realization lighting his eyes. Gamakichi glanced back; his keen hearing had caught his summoner's words.

"_**What mumbo-jumbo are you talking about Boss**_?", Gamakichi wondered, gaining the rest of the group's attention. Naruto smirked.

"Just something a little voice told me.", he answered, receiving a confused look from everyone else.

"What exactly did your…um…_voice_ say?", Sakura asked.

"The toad and the boy, a seemingly odd pair, love to play with what they can't touch.", Naruto repeated. Although the others were still lost, Gamakichi smiled.

"Our favorite pass-time from our journeys; it's been a while.", the toad said. Naruto nodded, smiling softly.

"Aim at that northern wall over there. If my calculations are correct, then that'll open up right to the outdoors.", the blonde replied, forming seal. Sakura's brow furrowed in thought.

"And by calculations you mean…"

"Yes I mean guess. Now Gamakichi!", Naruto answered without waiting for the rest of her sentence. The toad nodded. He breathed deeply and his stomach bulged. Naruto formed a quick string of seals and puffed out his chest.

"Gamayu Endan!", Naruto yelled mentally, and with a burst of air, he blew outwards, streaming a flow of fire between his ringed fingers, joining with the gush of oil Gamakichi was pushing out of his mouth. The two combined, forming a giant fire wall, taking out many warriors in its path. It smashed against the north wall, roaring with fury and power. At first it looked like the attack was going to dissipate before it could do any real damage, but after a few seconds in anticipation, the ball of flames burst through the steel walls. The inferno was washed away in the light rain that had begun to fall, creating a morning mist.

"Let's go!", Naruto called, moving as fast as possible, landing outside in only 3 seconds. He was swiftly followed by his comrades and as soon as they were together again, they peeled out there faster then Chouji could eat a bag of chips-and that's saying something.

**Somewhere far away—**

"I think one country's distance is far enough.", Kaito panted, doubled over, trying to breath. All the others could do was nod in agreement. Sukiya slid down a tree trunk, her face flushed.

The six were now resting in the Grass Country, about 200 miles away from the prison. They hadn't stopped running until they reached the border, and then from then on out, a nice easy sprint half way to Kusa. And by easy, I guess you could also say…frantic.

Naruto sighed and straightened up; strangely enough, everyone looked up and watched him intently the second it seemed like he was going to say something. Naruto did a double-take and shook himself out of his shock.

"Well, I can't exactly reprimand our skills back there, but I can't exactly say we were the best fighters there. We were almost overwhelmed by _trainees_. That majorly points that we need to do some training ourselves before we even think about recruiting anyone else.", Naruto said.

"They had a lot of fighters though. What was it, like six against 100?", Kaito pointed out.

"I agree; we were fairly outnumbered. But still, numbers shouldn't matter in a battle. Sure, they help, but it's the skill that matters in the long run. I bet if one of those yahoos was pitted up against one of us individually, you would win in a matter of seconds. It's because they rely on numbers for strength; and that's not true.", Naruto explained, his voice confident. The rest of the jinchuuriki and medic stared on in silence, but soon, smiles sprouted on all of their faces.

"So, what do you suggest we do?", Sukiya asked. Naruto smirked and pulled out three familiar scrolls out of his backpack.

"Let the training montage begin."

* * *

~So, this is the second chapter in one update, to make up for the last one that I missed. So I'm back on schedule and everyone is happy, cause I'm not low on one. So, yeah. It'll be regular next week, just couldn't do it on Halloween. Yup.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Montage**

"_Well, this is…interesting"_


	15. Montage

**Montage**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura/Voice**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto

* * *

They found out that both Kaito and Reiya were fire specialists, Kaito being the more advanced. Everyone agreed that since they didn't know exactly what they'd be going up against with each opponent that they should try to learn a variety of jutsu from all five elements. Naruto could help with wind, Sukiya with water, and Gaara with earth. Sakura offered to teach them the easiest medical jutsu she knew.

The group only stopped when it was time to eat and when the sun started to go down. All were wiped and had injuries of some kind, but proud. They sat around a small fire, and talked strategies and plans.

"So Kaito, Reiya. Why exactly are you totally on board with this? It's kind…weird after the last three.", Sakura asked. Kaito shrugged.

"I never had a grudge with the Yonbi, no matter what others said or did. He helped me from the beginning, and we grew pretty close. He was my family and he raised me instead of parents. I would have mourned his loss greatly if I hadn't died after he left.", Kaito replied.

"I'd have to say the same. Though the Nibi never talked to me much after a certain age, she gave me help whenever I needed it. She was kind and…well, I want her back.", Reiya added. Sakura smiled softly; these people cared for their bijuu. It was…a change.

"How did you get your bijuu?", Naruto asked, curious.

"Well, the Yonbi was running from the Akatsuki; he had attacked them when they were in a full group, but they already had three bijuu, all with high number tails. He fought, but it was hard and vigorous. He ran with serious injures and was looking for a place to wait and heal. But where ever he stopped, they knew. So he sealed himself within me, only a few minutes after I was born. He masked his sense completely and the Akatsuki passed him up, never knowing. It was later in life when I fell off a cliff that we realized he had sealed himself within me.", Kaito explained.

"We?", Gaara wondered. Kaito nodded.

"I lived with my parents for a good part of my younger years. Even after they found out about the Yonbi, they never saw me as the bijuu itself. They cared for me like real parents would for a normal child. The Yonbi never bothered me and I was happy. We lived our lives as if nothing were wrong with me, like I was normal. But then, a few days after my fifth birthday, about 15 people from our village attacked us. They believed that I was planning to destroy them with my power and that my parents were training me to do so. My parents protected me, fought against people they had known for years, but it wasn't enough. They were killed by an ANBU that had come along with them, right in front of my very eyes. They started to come for me, but…I was so enraged about what they had done, I…released the Yonbi by accident; even he didn't know I was going t do it and it took him completely by surprise."

"I killed them all in a fiery explosion that is too much for me to remember. Yonbi had awakened for good now and he pitied me for what had come to pass because of him. He spoke for the first time and promised me that he would look after me in place of my parents, train me to defend myself. So from then on, I trained alone, my sensei being my prisoner. News of the raid hit the village and no one ever dared to even look up the mountain side that led to my house."

"I entered the Academy at age 6, only a year after my parents were killed. Yonbi had taught me a lot of useful skills that would help hide him from outsiders. I had learned to mask his chakra and was able to place a genjutsu on myself to hide my horns. But to no prevail to my village. They knew what I looked like, with or with out the small jet black horns protruding from my head. I knew they disliked me, wanted me dead; I could see it in their eyes. But they never really acted, just kept their distance. They told their children to stay away from me, though they never told them why. So, I lived out my life in solitude, no friends, no family, nothing but the Yonbi and myself."

"I graduated a week after I turned 12, but before I was even assigned to a team, the Akatsuki had tracked Yonbi down. I didn't even have the chance to fight back; they killed me in my sleep. I never woke up…until a few short days ago, where I found myself in my house again, but the Yonbi was gone. I heard rumors about what had happened and where you were and…that's where we are now."

The forest was silent except for the soft roaring of the flames. Kaito picked up a smoldering stick from the fire and watched the little sparks eat away at the wood, charring it to a dull black before his eyes.

"Know you've got a family with us. We're all the same here…well, mostly.", Naruto assured, smiling at the pink-haired kunochi next to him. The girl smirked in return, the inferno reflecting in her sea green eyes. Kaito grinned slightly and Reiya grinned; her first real smile in a while.

"What about you Reiya?", Gaara asked. Uh oh, smile gone. The sliver of happiness slipped off her face and her maroon eyes took on a darker shade.

"I never had a family. My parents left when I was a little girl, only three or so. I don't remember them much but I do know that they promised someone would come and care for me. I didn't know where they were going or why; I didn't know at the time that I was carrying a demon that my whole village was traumatized of. But no one ever came, and I was too little to do much of anything for myself."

"I almost died of starvation, I can recall the blackness closing I on me like a huge, smothering blanket. But, a while later, I woke up, feeling great and normal again. I thought that maybe my parents had come home and realized that we could get passed it, but I was wrong. The Nibi had saved me when I was a few inches away from death; she had planned to never reveal herself to me to spare me the knowledge. But that idea was ruined when we almost perished. So, from then on, she provided me with life while I learned to care for myself and in later years, gave me mentoring to become a shinobi."

"I entered the Academy later then most, around my 8th birthday. But I was just as skilled as those that had started when they were 6. I expected the Nibi to help me through this too, but to my surprise, she never spoke. She had left me on my own because she believed that I could live without her assistance from then on. And she was right. I lived in perfect peace up on the mountain side where I was born. The villagers never bothered me and I never spared then a second thought or glance when I wandered down for food or school."

"I graduated at age 12, a real pro at the shinobi game. I had already been put on a team and the two others that I was with were kind and caring…but I never really got to know them. On my way home from that day was when Nibi talked again, and she told me something that made me wish she had never breathed a word again."

"What?", Sukiya asked. Reiya grimaced.

"The Akatsuki were right behind me."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock; they could only imagine how much that could've sucked. Not only was it bad that her bijuu had abandoned her, but she only came back when…when she was already in the grave.

"I naturally fought back, and there were only two of them, but they were strong. They knew my weak points, my blind spots, I didn't stand a chance. Next thing I knew…I was waking up at the base of the road that led up to my house…right where I died."

Another round of silence was made as they all listened to woodland animals scurry about in the underbrush, heading back to their homes. The fire crackled and popped, the string of smoke driving away the swarms of bugs that waited for the fire to be extinguished.

"Well, that's certainly something we need to figure out, now isn't it?", Naruto asked himself quietly. The five others glanced at him.

"What?", Sakura wondered. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"It just doesn't make much sense…we should be dead. From the sound of it, Kaito was killed…maybe five years ago. But why is he back? Why now? And is it just a coincidence that the rest of us are here too? That all the former jinchuuriki escaped death when we were all told that it was imminent? I don't think we were brought back as a mistake…someone, or something saved us. Wanted us to find each other and do something about what the Akatsuki are doing.", Naruto explained. The shinobi now grew looks of confusion as well, all of them retreating into their own places of deep thought.

"That's…certainly something to think about.", Kaito said slowly, his lime eyes shining with consideration. Reiya nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed.

"Though it's something we shouldn't be tearing ourselves apart over right now. We all need some rest because tomorrow is another day of training. After these past couple of days, I want us to be prepared for whatever fate's going to throw at us when we get to our next target.", Naruto said, speaking like a leader.

"Just one thing Naruto…what about you? What happened with the Kyuubi? Why are you on this mission, and more importantly, why did you sign up to lead it?", Kaito asked. Naruto's face instantly became more guarded and his cerulean eyes dimmed a little. He stood up and took a step back, his face shadowed by darkness.

"I'll see you all in the morning.", he stated simply and before anyone could say anything more, disappeared. Kaito turned his gaze on Sakura.

"He doesn't trust us.", he dead-panned. Sakura shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chin. She smiled sadly.

"His past isn't anything to talk about; he wants nothing more then to forget it.", she muttered. Sukiya grimaced.

"But you can't run from history, no matter how bad you want to.", she said. Sakura sighed.

"No, but he'll do his best to avoid it."

"How can we trust him if…he's like that?", Reiya questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"That's entirely your choice. But let me tell you, Naruto is the best person I've ever met. He's strong, talented, smart, courageous, helpful, friendly. He's been through so much in his life and yet…he can still find something to smile about, find a reason in everything to laugh. That's something that I can't even think about doing sometimes. I trust him with my life.", she explained. Kaito smirked.

"Then that's all I need to know."

_**In a tree—**_

Naruto watched as the fire banked to a soft, warming glow. Kaito had offered to take first watch, then Sukiya, and then yours truly. Everyone wandered to a secluded section, but still close enough to the rest of the group and in a reasonable length by the fire. In a matter of minutes, everyone was asleep except for Kaito and the blonde. Said boy was up in a high branch of a tree, keeping an eye on camp below and scanning the horizon every now and again, looking for anything far off that would be worth warning about.

A subtle _thud _of shoes on wood caught his attention and he glanced to the right, his hand inching towards his kunai holster. But his defense crumbled when the person spoke.

"It's warmer down by the fire you know.", Sakura whispered, sitting on the limb close to his right. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm fine up here. Besides, you can see farther from this height.", he pointed out. Sakura sighed.

"He's already dropped it you know. He accepts the fact that you've got your boundaries.", the pink-haired medical assured. Naruto shot a glance at her.

"Not why I'm up here."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then you wanna tell me?", she asked, moving towards the tree's trunk. The teen reached up and snapped a twig ff the bough above him and threw it own into the flames, the small piece of wood igniting immediately.

"It's not that they don't have a right to know, it's just…too painful for me to even think about.", Naruto admitted quietly. Sakura nodded.

"You don't have to do something you don't want to do. They understand.", the girl comforted. Naruto grimaced.

"I know, I'm just being stupid. I just…can't shake the feeling that something's wrong…that something bad is going to happen.", the boy answered, his eyes narrowing. Sakura's neutral expression faltered. Usually when the blonde something was wrong, it ended up happening in one way or another. It made her anxious to think that something could happen now.

"Let's try not to worry about it yet. We're all safe, we're all together and we're under the direction of a great leader.", she commented. Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"Who? Gaara?", he asked innocently. Sakura smiled. Naruto returned the expression, his sapphire eyes bright with laughter. But she knew him too well; she could still detect the apprehensiveness swimming in his eyes.

"Are you coming down?", Sakura inquired, crouching to spring to the ground. Naruto shook his head.

"I can see pretty well up here. I think I'll just keep a vigilance for a while.", he replied. Sakura nodded and dropped to the forest floor, landing almost silently on the grass. Kaito glanced in her direction and with small nod from the kunochi, went back to work. The boy turned his gaze on Naruto and smiled. The blonde grinned and saluted.

He relaxed back into the crook of the tree and wiggled into a comfortable position. He didn't know he had fallen asleep until Sukiya was shaking him out of his slumber for the last watch. He shot her a grateful smile and flipped stealthily to the ground. He took the girl's place at the base of a grand oak and settled down, ready to wait out the rest of the night.

_**Morning—**_

Sakura was the first one up the next morning; she still hadn't adapted from her schedule back in the village. She usually had to wake up early to work at the hospital and couldn't seem to grasp the idea of sleeping in. She walked over to where the blonde was raking his eyes over the land, his sense's open completely. But it took him totally by surprise when he felt someone sit next to him. It shocked him even more when said person rested her head on his shoulder.

He glanced over at his team mate and smiled.

"Morning Sakura.", he muttered, making a point not to wake the others. The teen smiled tiredly.

"Hi.", she breathed. The blonde smirked,

"You're still exhausted. You wanna tell me why you're up so early?", he asked, chuckling. She glared half-heartedly at the teen but the expression melted away into a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you before the others got up.", she answered softly. Her sleepy grin slipped from her face and instantly, Naruto went on red alert.

"Is something wrong?", he wondered, his tone inquiring. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

The two were silent for a few minutes, the black darkness slowly brightening into a purple; sun rise was drawing near.

"I was terrified when you were abducted.", Sakura started simply. Naruto grimaced.

"I'm sorry.", he murmured. The medic looked up at him.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize. But still, it made me think…what's the next couple of weeks going to be like?"

Naruto took this in; it was a good question. He didn't even really know if they would survive until the next day, much less the next week. Hell, he didn't even know what they would be eating tonight.

"And then…what you said last night. I can't help feeling that you're right. That _something _is going to happen and it's going to change a lot of things.", she added. Naruto nodded.

"I see what you mean. But whatever happens, we'll be strong. We all have each other to rely on and if we can't take what life's thrown at us, then you can believe we'll get out of it, one way or another.", he assured.

"I hope you're right.", she sighed. "Just…be careful, ok?"

Naruto nodded. Sakura smiled and in a matter of minutes, she was asleep again. Naruto grinned and went back to his watch, perfectly content.

_**Later that Morning—**_

In the past hour they had all woken up, eaten, and gotten back on track with their training. Kaito and Sukiya were off in towards the small lake, Sukiya teaching Kaito some jutsu that would help him put out the wildfires he caused with his own techniques. Reiya and Gaara were sparring, Reiya's natural ability of being freakishly flexible and Gaara's quick as light sand. They were trying to prefect those techniques by Reiya seeing if she could escape the sand's clutches and Gaara seeing if he could catch Reiya. In a way, it was kind of a circle.

Sakura was sitting in the shade of a tree, studying some medical books she had brought along with her. She had only gone through a small portion of the book in an hour, but the thing was as big as a freaking encyclopedia.

And Naruto was meditating in the center of the clearing, balancing on one hand. His eyes were closed and he hadn't moved or said a word for almost 45 minutes; he had broken his silent record about 43 minutes ago.

But suddenly, the blonde gasped and his hold crumpled. He fell to the ground, landing with a _thud_ on his stomach. Instantly, everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed over to where the teen was picking himself off the ground. The boy's eye were wide and full of shock, confusion, anger, pain…so many emotions that it was hard to pick them all out.

"Naruto, what's wrong?", Sakura asked, her hands already charging with green, healing chakra. But he lashed out and grabbed her wrist, stopping it in its place. The glowing receded, and the girl looked questioningly at him. He looked back at her, his cerulean eyes crowded.

And then he spoke the few words that she never expected to hear.

"Sasuke's coming."

* * *

~Uh oh. Never saw that coming did ya? Yeah, neither did I. Threw it in kinda last minute but trust me, it'll help with the story line. Just like Naruto getting captured; that was totally out of the blue, yet it helped. So, there you go. Late, yes. Sick during the weekend, yes.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Onyx and Sapphire**

"_Long time, no see dobe. So, how's the fox?"_


	16. Onyx and Sapphire

**Onyx and Sapphire**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura/Voice**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

"_Naruto, what's wrong?", Sakura asked, her hands already charging with green, healing chakra. But he lashed out and grabbed her wrist, stopping it in its place. The glowing receded, and the girl looked questioningly at him. He looked back at her, his cerulean eyes crowded._

_And then he spoke the few words that she never expected to hear._

"_Sasuke's coming."_

**Onyx and Sapphire—**

Sakura took a staggering step backwards; Sasuke? Coming? Here? Now?

A million emotions and thought whirred through her head all at once, and she didn't know what to feel. Sad? Happy? Overjoyed? Angry? Threatened? Scared? Nervous?

So much to figure out, and yet no time to do so.

But she could place a finger on one of those buzzing feelings…pain. Her heart still clenched whenever someone said his name. She still felt that pang of hurt when she thought about him, about the night he left. It had dulled over the years as she got over him a little more each day, but still…she wasn't ready for this.

And still, she felt something different. The pang, the hurt, the pain, it was all still there. But it seemed changed this time, unordinary. She didn't understand, didn't know why. But again, so not the time.

"Who's Sasuke?", Kaito questioned, curiosity swimming in the vibrant green eyes. The wave of guilt hit the teens in unison and both closed their eyes tight, waiting for the feeling to recede.

"Something…from my past.", Naruto whispered, his voice portraying almost exactly what Sakura was thinking now. Almost. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Should we be worried?", he asked. Naruto didn't answer, he only stared at the ground, his cerulean eyes brooding, on what, no one knew. Suddenly, he stood up, his actions distant.

"Start packing.", he stated simply. Sakura glanced at him, but didn't say a word. Although both of them desperately wanted their team mate to come back with them, to be reunited with all the people he had left behind three years ago…they just couldn't deal with it right now.

"What's the hurry? Don't you want to wait for your friend?", Sukiya wondered innocently. Naruto flashed his gaze in her direction and she recoiled when she saw the pure pain and torment swarming in his sapphire orbs.

"No. I can't…I can't deal with this right now.", he answered, shooting an apologetic look at the pink-haired girl. "We need to leave _now_."

"Too late.", a familiar, yet dark voice echoed around the clearing. Sukiya, Reiya and Kaito sprang into a defensive stance and Gaara scoured the trees, his eyes guarded and the sand slowly starting to seep out of the small hole at the top of his gourd. But Naruto and Sakura didn't react. They already knew who was crashing this party.

A raven-haired teen walked out of the trees calmly, his onyx eyes dull and emotionless. He was wearing dark navy blue pants with the bottom half of a black robe over them. A simple white shirt complimented the outfit, which was split open down the middle of his chest, the long sleeves ending in a flare at his wrists. Tied around his waist was a large purple rope and a small katana showed from where it was strapped to his back.

Naruto grimaced.

"Long time, no see dobe. So, how's the fox?", the boy only known as Sasuke. The blonde didn't answer; he only kept his eyes on his former best friend. Sasuke's eyes raked over the group of people standing behind him and he noticed the odd features about them.

"So, these are the resurrected jinchuuriki I've heard rumors about. So, they're like your demon pack now? It would suite you."

Naruto winced slightly at the insult and the four former bijuu-holders backed him up, their glares vicious. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, looking amused. He then noticed Sakura standing frozen near the outer ring of people. He smirked, his dazzling smile shining.

"Sakura, what are you doing running with _this _crowd? You deserve much better then these monsters.", he said softly, the sympathy in his voice cold and plain. Sakura didn't say a word, didn't even blink. She was turned to stone by her fear and indecision. The blonde teen watched her and sighed. He took a step forward and Kaito moved up to stand beside him. Sasuke almost chuckled, though it was more like a snort.

"You still need back-up to fight me? Well, I guess not much has changed in the years since we last met.", Sasuke jeered. That was the last straw. Naruto's misted over look hardened and the aware focus returned. He frowned and his fists clenched.

"All of you get out of here. He's my fight…I'll take him alone."

That did a good job of snapping Sakura out of her confused daze. She looked at her blonde friend in horror but the action was useless, seeing his back was turned to her. Kaito's jaw clenched.

"We'll do better to take him together. Besides, it sounds like you haven't seen each other in a while. Who knows what he's capable of now.", the black-haired jinchuuriki reasoned. Naruto shook his head, never taking his eyes off his opponent; that would be a fatal mistake at this point,

"Only I can do this. This isn't your fight, this isn't your problem. Now, get back near the campsite and take Sakura with you. I don't think she'll go willingly, but get her out of here in anyway possible.", he whispered, though everyone heard every word. Sakura looked slightly shocked; go unwillingly? Damn straight! Like hell she was gonna let him go out there alone to face Sasuke!

But for some reason she couldn't explain, she went with Kaito and the others when he motioned her forward. She kept her eyes on the two, but walked without a fight into the shade of the trees.

Sasuke smirked; it was finally time for the rematch he had been training for years for. Finally time to cut those bonds that were holding him back, the bonds that would help him get closer to his goal of killing his brother.

Naruto stood only 50 feet away, his figure strong and prepared, but his eyes gave away all that was going in inside his head. It was obvious he didn't want to do this, that he wanted to avoid it in anyway he could. Though he knew that Sasuke hadn't come here to talk.

Sasuke made the first move, using his hyper speed to vanish and reappear right behind the blonde, a roundhouse kick aimed right at neck, a great place to break the spine. Just as it looked like his foot was going to connect with bone, Naruto ducked and slide out of the way, lightly skidding a few feet in the opposite direction, escaping the Uchiha's blow.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and whipped around, landing on the tips of his toes. Using the force he already had, he smashed his hands to the ground and yelled, "Doton! Retsudo Tenshou!"

The ground underneath Naruto's feet began to crumple, the chucks of rock clawing at his ankles, trying to drag him down. Naruto pushed down with both of his hands and with a burst of chakra, released his natural ability for wind and flying high into the air. Only seconds after his feet left the ground, the earth collapsed in on itself, folding in until all the green fragments of grass were swallowed by the dark brown ocean of soil.

Sasuke growled and pooled chakra into the soles of his feet, and then restrained it, keeping it from escaping through the chakra points on the bottom of his feet. He kept pouring in the power and he felt it swell like a rubber band until he was shooting up towards the now free-falling blonde. Naruto saw him coming and formed the infamous hand sign for one of his most used jutsu.

"Kage Bushin!", he cried and a clone appeared at his side. The clone grabbed his arm and with a grunt of exertion, pulled him out of the way, flinging him a good 5 feet away from the area he was just in. Sasuke was unable to adjust his flight so he shot right past, climbing in a wide loop and plummeting back to the ground. Naruto landed and moved out of the way. Sasuke was rapidly losing altitude and both of them knew there was no way he could stop it.

Naruto sighed; he knew this was a bad idea and could possible get him killed when he recovered, but he wasn't about to watch Sasuke fall to his death. The teen created a cushion of air right where Sasuke was destined to land and backed-up waiting as the Uchiha smashed right into the center of where the pocket of wind was whirling. The boy landed heavily and his head snapped back forcefully, but other then that, he had a pretty dull stop.

At first, he didn't move, didn't make a sound. But soon enough, he was groaning and peeling himself off the invisible force keeping him afloat. Sasuke noticed with confusion that he was alive for one and two…hovering in mid-air. It only took him a matter of moments to realize that his opponent had saved his life. His coal-black eyes met the sorrowful cobalt ones, and his gaze filled with anger.

"Saving me will cost you your life.", Sasuke seethed, jumping off the large bubble. Naruto dispelled it and Sasuke formed a chain of hand signs, charged up his favorite attack, taught to him by one of the jounin back in Konaha. Lightning crackled in his hand and lashed into a tightly woven circle, the energy super-charging the air around them. Naruto quietly held out his palm and watched as blue winds whirled around the center point in his hand, the compressed air swirling in an interlocking circle, becoming a ball of mass destruction.

The shinobi over in the woods were shocked. They had heard of these two attacks and knew that only a select few actually knew how to wield their power, how to use them. They felt excited and terrified at the fact that they would see how they were done…and how much damage they could cause.

Sasuke held out his finished ball of energy, but Naruto was taking it to the next level, raising the sphere's power level from stage one to two. He applied his wind element and the orb glowed brighter still, becoming more silver and the winds inside picked up. A vortex like storm was forming around the blonde as the power of his attack rose higher and higher. The boy's eyes narrowing as the intense airstreams lashed at his eyes, drying any moisture that dared to enter the zone. Sasuke's eyes widened; he had learned to take his jutsu to the next step, making the power more then double in force. It was incredible, mystifying, and completely enraging all at the same time. Sasuke pumped all he had into his Chidori, the ball of crackling energy swelling as well.

Now both attacks were powerful and ready, but neither one knew who's would come out on top.

Both dashed at the other, their jutsu spinning mightily at their sides. The distance decreased between the two of them quickly and the suspense of the moment seemed to slow time.

At last, the two thrust out their arms and with a blinding light, connected. Whistling winds and sparking lightning combined, the sound shrill and high-pitched.

The light flashed and stood bright and full for many seconds. Sakura felt the feeling of worry and anxiety build up in her stomach as she waited for the smoke, dust, and light to disperse. But strangely, she wasn't thinking about Sasuke's safety…well, not entirely. She found that she was hoping that when the wall of debris cleared, it would be Naruto that had come out on top.

The thoughts shocked her at first; she had always found Sasuke's safety at the top of her mind, the main priority at the top of her list. But now…it was different. Things were changing, everything all topsy-turvy. She didn't know what was going on or what to think.

She searched her mind for the love, the crush, the constant want to be around him. The urge to be accepted by him, to be noticed. But nothing. All of those old thoughts and wants had vanished, gone with the wind. Her love for Sasuke had gone completely, though she didn't know when this had happened. She was still sad he was gone, and Sakura wanted nothing more then for Sasuke to see the wrong in his ways and come back to them, but…it wasn't the same way. She saw him as a lost friend now, nothing more.

It was weird.

It was like all her feelings for Sasuke had jumped over to Naruto…

No, no, no. There was _no way_ she liked Naruto…right? Right now, all she wanted to know was what had happened. She would figure this all out later, though she still doubted it…well, kinda.

Finally, after another minute of intense, nail-biting suspense, the cloud cleared like someone had picked it right off of them from above. There were two figures standing in the middle of the clearing, both still facing each other, yet neither of them moving.

A large dark circle surrounded them, the grass burnt to a crisp from the major power that had enveloped it only moments before. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief; they hadn't killed each other. But her thoughts were disrupted upon further inspection of the field.

Sasuke was standing on the right, his words carrying over to where the five were standing.

"Really, your kind heartedness is a weakness, why won't you see that? That true power comes from hatred, not love!"

The group could only guess what he was ranting on about and they all took bold steps up to where the two were talking. There was still a light misty dust clouding the air, but still easy enough to see through. Sakura broke through the wall first and gasped at what she saw.

Sasuke's arm was scorched and bleeding in various places with a couple gouging wounds near his shoulder; nothing too serious. It was her blonde friend that caused her to cry out.

His face was splattered with crimson blood, his light-colored hair turned into a work of art, streaked grey, black, and red. His shirt was tattered in many places, the fabric barely in its form anymore. But the worst was his arm.

It looked like someone had run a sword right through his palm and around his elbow. The entire limb was covered in glistening liquid and even the medic couldn't tell where the wound started or ended. His hand was shredded, the muscles showing plainly and there were even parts of his finger bones poking through the skin. His shoulder was where the mass of destruction ended, and his side looked torn-up as well, though from this distance, she could only tell how badly.

Sasuke looked up when he heard her gasp and a smile sprouted on his face; not warm or sincere in the slightest.

"See what happenes when you run with the wrong people Sakura? You should think about coming to the _real_ side that actually stands a chance of defeating the Akatsuki.", the Uchiha said. And with that, he disappeared into the trees, leaving them behind in an array of chaos.

* * *

~I can't believe this is chapter 16. Feels longer then that. Though the story hasn't progressed very fast. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I dunno, you tell me. Lol.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Doton: Retsudo Tenshou – **Utilizing Earth, it allows the user to control nearby rock or stone. Surrounding rock will begin to churn and twist up, crushing anyone trapped in it.

**Next Chapter: The Past Hurts**

"_I guess you need to know, because something tells me that wasn't the last time we've seen him."_


	17. The Past Hurts

**The Past Hurts**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura/Voice**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Sasuke looked up when he heard her gasp and a smile sprouted on his face; not warm or sincere in the slightest._

"_See what happenes when you run with the wrong people Sakura? You should think about coming to the __real__ side that actually stands a chance of defeating the Akatsuki.", the Uchiha said. And with that, he disappeared into the trees, leaving them behind in an array of chaos._

**The Past Hurts—**

Sakura couldn't move, no matter what her head was telling her to do. All she could do was stare blankly at the spot he once stood. Her daze was only broken when she heard Sukiya gasp, "Naruto, are you ok?"

The medic turned and almost flinched away when she again saw the damage of the blonde's arm. His palm had received most of the force, though the lightning had streaked up the sides of his arms as well. The hole in the middle of his hand was pretty gruesome, the skin torn away and a few lines of muscles showing from underneath. She breathed a sigh of relief though when she noticed all five of his fingers were still there.

Up his arm, ending about an inch over his elbow, were bloodied streaks, the designs jagged and fierce. They were steaming slightly, but because the Kyuubi was gone and _couldn't _heal him anymore, she only guessed that the electricity must be still in his system.

Naruto felt nauseated by the constant waves of pain that crashed against him at regular intervals. He didn't even _want_ to look at his hand, knowing that it wasn't a pretty sight by the stares every one was giving him. But he couldn't just sit here feeling sorry for what had just happened. They had a job to do.

The teen pulled up the best grin he could muster at the time and slapped it on his face.

"Hey, it's no big deal, really. I get injuries like this all the time. Nothing to worry about.", he answered in reply. To prove his words, he shakily got to his feet. But his feelings betrayed him when a sharp shock went up his side and a whispering grunt of pain escaped his lips.

This broke Sakura out of her daze, smashing her back into reality. She turned and walked over to Naruto's side, taking his arm carefully. Her hissed when she softly touched the open wounds, but he said nothing, his eyes distanced. The medic quickly looked over the hole and was about to activate her healing powers when the large gouge started to steam. She jumped back slightly, an automatic reaction for when your friend's arm starts smoking.

Naruto didn't move though; he only watched in amazement. It happened slowly at first, so much in fact, that you couldn't even tell what was happening. The blonde realized what was taking place when the muscles that had been shredded started to mend by themselves, his skin growing. Sakura walked closer, her eyes wide. All six watched in astonishment as the blonde's wound closed within a quarter of a minute.

Even after the steam had dissipated and Naruto's now-smooth skin was showing, no one spoke – no one could. But they were all thinking the same question…wwwwhhhhaaaatttt?

Kaito swallowed hoarsely.

"Well, that was a surprise.", he commented, his voice a whisper. The rest of the shinobi only nodded in response. Naruto ran his fingers up and down his arm, his eyes vacant, staring at some unknown thing. Sakura sighed.

"We can't just sit here. He could come back.", she reminded them, though she didn't move. Sukiya nodded in reply to her and started walking back to the tree-line, Kaito following behind her. Reiya and Gaara exchanged a glance before departing, both walking side-by-side. Their voices carried over to where Naruto was sitting, their conversation being what had happened and how it could've. Finally, it was just Sakura and Naruto, sitting in the middle of a large, blackened crater, their traitorous team mate on both minds.

"Come on.", Naruto said after a while, breaking the silence that had covered them. He stood up, his sapphire eyes full of sadness. "We can walk and be shocked at the same time.", he added, holding out a hand to help the medic up.

_**Later, on the road again—**_

The past hour or so had been in quiet, no one saying a word, no one wanting to. At least, not for the first half. But then every one turned expectantly towards the blonde, waiting for an explanation for what happened.

After a long while of these stares, Naruto sighed.

"I dropped the attack when we were about two arm's length away.", he stated simply, saying it as if it was the most casual thing in the world to relay. Sakura faltered in her step and Sukiya gasped.

"Why?", the former Sanbi holder asked. Naruto smiled softly, pained.

"I didn't want to hurt him, not intentionally. He doesn't deserve that.", he breathed in return. He closed his eyes and turned his face up to the sun, the warmth cascading down his face. "Besides, I made someone a promise…I'm going to keep it."

Sakura almost broke down right there, but she somehow had the strength to keep walking.

He had dropped the attack…for her. He received one of the worst wounds she had seen in a while…for her. He always did so much to make her happy, for since the time he knew her.

And it was a long while after graduation that she started being kind to him in return.

The pink-haired girl reined in her emotions, trying to keep her cool. It wouldn't help anything at all.

The six walked in calm for another couple of minutes before Kaito asked, "Who was that exactly?"

Naruto turned away, his eyes on the scenery.

"He's an…old friend.", the blonde answered. Reiya grimaced.

"Doesn't seem like much of a friend – seeing he tried to kill you and all.", she replied to his response. Naruto shrugged.

"He wasn't always like that…there was a time when…", he stopped, his voice fading. Sukiya glanced at him tenderly. "It was a long time ago, back when all of us were twelve, newly graduated Genin. We went on a couple dangerous missions together, which really helped us grow on the other. Or so I thought. About a year later, this guy, Orochimaru, showed up during the second part of our Chunnin exams. He gave Sasuke a curse mark, which at certain points, gave him an extraordinary amount of extra strength and power."

"It was only a couple months afterwards that he ran away from the village, heading towards Orochimaru because he wanted power…of which the man had promised.", Naruto explained, his voice growing faint. The rest of the jinchuuriki waited in silence, anticipating the blonde's next words. But after a few minutes of quiet, wordless walking, Reiya spoke up.

"So? Did you go after him?", the girl asked. Naruto's eyes dimmed a little and he nodded solemnly.

"Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and I chased him half-way to Oto, but I was flying solo by the time we finally met. It was at the Valley of the End…", he said, his words barely a whisper. He didn't continue, but Sakura took o n the role of finishing the story.

"Naruto and Sasuke fought long and hard…but it wasn't any use. Sasuke had gone too far into the darkness, and his heart had been sold. Naruto used all his strength and even asked Kyuubi for his assistance. But…Naruto has a kinder heart and he didn't want to kill Sasuke. But I guess three years can change a person. Back then, Sasuke didn't want harm to come to Naruto either. But now…I'm not so sure.", Sakura explained.

Kaito furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But…why? By the sound of things, it'd be better if he was dead.", he asked. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke was deceived because of something his brother did to him when he was little – Itachi killed his entire family, including his parents. And then Itachi left, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself and with no explanation for what he had done other then, 'I wanted to test my strength.' So Sasuke grew up, swearing to kill Itachi and revive his clan; he became an avenger. It was his dream, his goal, his purpose in life. He trained hard, detached himself from all others to focus only on this. And he grew strong."

"When I met him, he was the apple of everyone's eye, the village's favorite, even though he never wanted to be. As the outcast, I immediately saw him as a rival, driving me to train my ass off day after day. Soon, I got close to his level, though he saw it a different way. If the dead-last shinobi was close to par with him, then what has he been doing? This thought forced him to Orochimaru, searching for a great power that the snake had promised him.", Naruto muttered, his sapphire eyes downcast and full of sadness.

"But…if he's a rival…I'm lost.", Reiya commented. Naruto almost smiled.

"As jinchuuriki, you understand that as children, we're shunned, out-castes, unwanted. Hated even. When we gain friends, we hold them close, because if you take them away, what do we really have? Sasuke was one of these important people to me. He was a rival, yes, but that only pushed me to become better, stronger. While he moved forward at a rapid pace, he would always put me down, but that only fueled me to become who I am. He's…who I thought a brother would be. That's why I dropped the attack and took the hit. Even if he has lost all bonds with us, I haven't. If he wants to kill me now, so be it. I don't.", Naruto enlightened, his expression soft.

The other shinobi were quiet, digesting the words there blonde comrade had just spoken.

"I don't see your point, but that doesn't mean that you're wrong.", Kaito finally said, breaking the some-what awkward silence that had filled the air. Naruto smirked.

"I guess…you had to know him."

* * *

The group arrived at the gates of Kusa, the large city looming over them. Unlike Ame, there were no guards at their front door; in fact, they were wide open, like the arms of a relative ready to greet a child.

"Well, they certainly aren't afraid of enemy attack.", Reiya commented with a smile. Sakura shrugged.

"Kusa has a lot of talented shinobi. I guess with all that power, there's nothing to worry about.", the pink-haired medic answered in reply. Naruto took a deep breath and started walking again, heading towards the next member of their team. But all the while, uneasy thoughts were swimming through his mind. What if she was resistant? Although a couple of the others had been too, when would their luck wear out? It was great chance that the others had changes their minds and that the rest had actually been looking for _them_. But…would that last? With four more jinchuuriki to go, would they even reach the intended nine?

The blonde shook himself from those discouraging thoughts. He needed to think carefree, surround himself in a happy manor. His outside behavior would give away his emotions undoubtedly.

The streets were jam-packed with people, the square about as crowded as a sardine pack. Venders, stands, customers, all bustling together in the seemingly small streets of Kusa, capital of the Grass country. For a couple minutes, all the shinobi could do was stand there with their mouths gaping, taking in all the colors, excitement, the festivity. It was…amazing.

Sukiya broke away from the stunning sights and stopped a passerby, who happened to be carrying an armful of boxes.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know where we could find…um…Gobi's jinchuuriki?", the green-haired girl asked. The man nodded, his arms starting to quiver from the weight in his hands.

"I think I saw her in the square just a few minutes ago. Head in that direction for about a minute of two. Really big opening, hard to miss. She's got brown hair, blonde highlights, brown eyes. Tall and slender.", he said, motioning with his head in the way he had just come from. Sukiya flashed a bright smile and nodded in thanks. She returned to her friends, her eyes victorious.

"Just start walking that way. She's somewhere in the square. Brown and blonde hair. Brown eyes. Tall, slender, and probably…well, you know. Kinda like how we live our lives.", the girl explained. Sakura nodded and without a word, Naruto disappeared into the crowd, his figure quickly vanishing among the many bodies.

_**Kusa's Square—**_

The rest of the ninja met up with each other at one point or another; everyone had been separated with the hustle and bustle of the people pushing their way through. Naruto had arrived first, and he scanned the huge clearing until the rest of them showed up.

"So, any luck?", Kaito asked, being the last one to appear. Naruto shrugged.

"There're a lot of girls that could match the description Sukiya got. But…I haven't exactly found someone that would seem like a jinchuuriki.", the blonde replied, his ocean blue eyes still scouring the two. A loud commotion to their immediate right drew their attention away. They noticed a large band of people gathered in a circle, a couple of unseen people in the middle.

Naruto walked curiously towards the group, his comrades' right behind him. The teen tried to see over the heads of others, but to his dismay, there were too many taller people in the front.

_The one you seek is surrounded by many, defending the weak._

Naruto recoiled at the unexpected sound of his voice. He mentally questioned the usual: what? But to no surprise at all, the voice stayed silent, no answer for the mysterious riddle he had just received.

_Think Naruto. You know…_

Naruto growled under his breath and thought hard, his jaw clenching in his efforts. _The one you seek…_ well, that would be Gobi's jinchuuriki. But surrounded by many? What jinchuuriki would be surrounded by people? Though the voice never said that they were encircled in a _good _way. Could it be a crowd looking to hurt them? But then why would he say defending the weak?

Suddenly, a chant broke through his cloud of thoughts, standing out amongst the other sounds.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

It was coming from the circle. Naruto's eyes widened; was it really that simple? The teen dove into the crowd, pushing his way to the front, ignoring the glares and profanities being thrown his way. He crashed through the barrier of bodies and saw what was going on.

In the center of the circle, there were three boys, looking to be about the same age as them, maybe a little older. On the other side stood a girl, her eyes hard, and her stance firm. Cowering behind her were two little kids, two twins, a girl and a boy. The boy was cuddling a small puppy close to his chest, his bright blue eyes innocent and terrified. The girl looked absolutely the same, her dark blonde hair hanging over her eyes and her sparkling blues full of fear.

The girl defending them was tall, her height being only a couple inches shorter then Naruto. She was slim, but not too skinny – the perfect figure. Her hair was cut so that it ended right above her shoulder blades, the base color a deep, chestnut brown and cheery blonde highlights thrown in. Her eyes were a dark brown, a creamy chocolate color, and reached down deep, showing exactly what she was feeling. And right now, they were piercingly furious, the anger and defense clear.

"Just back off you three. Leave them alone!", the girl jeered, her voice directed at the boys on the other side. Her voice was at mid-pitch, not too high and not too low. The teen that was the obvious leader smirked.

"Hey, we were just playing with them. Now, come on, let us see your pretty little dog.", he crooned, his smile mischievous – and not in a good way at all. The small boy shook his head furiously.

"No! You're just going to hurt him!! You've already tried before!!", he cried. A burly looking boy stepped out from behind his leader, cracking his knuckles noisily.

"I suggest you give us the dog…now.", he threatened, his voice a little too low for a boy his age. The brunette girl crossed her arms and looked the burly teen right in the eye.

"Freeze.", she muttered, too low for most people to hear. The boy's eyes widened and he suddenly stopped in his advance, his foot suspended in mid-air. His leader's smile turned into a harsh frown.

"Move you big idiot. Get the dog and take down that little girl.", he ordered. But his friend only cried out, his booming voice echoing across the city.

"I can't move! She did something to me!!", he yelled, his eyes frantic as he attempted to move his arms. The girl smiled, her confidence radiating.

"Release.", she said, louder this time. In an instant, the boy fell, his legs crumpling beneath him. The leader and the remaining boy took a step back in fear.

"L-let's get out of here!", the first boy shouted, wheeling around and taking off. The two others followed his example with no haste, peeling out of there with no delay. With a few grumbles of disappointment, the crowd dissipated, leaving only the girl and the twins. She turned and bent to their level, her smile kind and warm now. She said a few unheard words and with a nod, the two children ran to a nearby house, disappearing through the door.

Naruto took this advantage to approach the girl. He stepped forward and almost immediately, she turned her sparkling brown eyes on guard again.

"What?", she asked, her voice cautious. Naruto smirked.

"Gobi's jinchuuriki?", he asked. She frowned.

"And if I am?", she replied sarcastically. Naruto smirked.

"You're a wanted man."

* * *

~So so so so _so_ sorry this is late. I got on last Friday to update and the Internet wasn't working. So then we had to wait for the guys to get here. Then when it got back up, the screen wasn't working, and then we had to fix it. So, there's my story. Forgive me please!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Confidence**

_"What if...what if our luck ends here?"_


	18. Confidence

**Confidence**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

"_Gobi's jinchuuriki?", he asked. She frowned._

"_And if I am?", she replied sarcastically. Naruto smirked._

"_You're a wanted man."_

**Confidence—**

The girl's eyes narrowed and her senses instantly went on red alert; she was well trained in the art of suspicion.

"Care to explain?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto smiled softly and nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was once the holder of the Nine-Tailed fox, Kyuubi. There's Sukiya with the Sanbi, Kaito with the Yonbi, Gaara with the Shukaku and Reiya with the Nibi. And this is Sakura, a friend from home. We're traveling across the Great Nations, hunting down all former jinchuuriki and asking them to join our resistance. Our job is to take down the Akatsuki and eventually gain our bijuu back. And you're on our list." Naruto explained, cutting it as short as possible. The Gobi's host's jaw shifted, probably a sign that she was thinking.

"My name is Myori, former holder of the Gobi. I actually loved her; she was like a pet to me. Yet…there's a lot more things that could over-rule that…you're going to have to let me think about it first." Myori replied, her voice quiet and thoughtful, the wheels already turning in her mind. Naruto smiled.

"I understand it's a lot to think about. We'll meet up here tomorrow…unfortunately, that's the latest we can wait." the blonde teen added, his expression apologetic. Myori nodded absently turned, walking towards a dark alleyway across the square. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

He turned to the rest of his friends and cocked his head to the left.

"Come on. I saw a hotel over that way." he said.

_**Hotel—**_

They had bought two suites, one for the girls, one for the boys and both connected with a door. It was only a little after 9 at night and everyone was hanging together in the boy's suite, doing random things. Reiya and Sukiya were playing a game of chess, intelligence against skill. Sakura was reading a medical book, her hands occasionally lighting up with a flare of chakra, testing out a technique she was reading about.

Kaito and Gaara were sitting by the TV, channel surfing with a stick because they couldn't find the remote anywhere. And Naruto was sitting by the window, watching the people go by and the bars light up as the drinkers came out.

He sighed heavily and rested his head on his knees, the action catching Sakura's attention. She dropped the book on the bed and walked over, sitting next to him on the sill. He glanced up and smiled weakly; Sakura knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"What's up?" she asked quietly, as so not to distract every body else. Naruto shrugged and looked back out the window, his eyes following a drunken pair, arm and arm, singing some polka way out of tune. Sakura placed a tender hand on his arm and looked deep into his cerulean orbs, searching for an explanation.

"You're worried, aren't you?" the girl questioned, though the answer was pretty much obvious. The blonde nodded solemnly.

"What if…what if our luck ends here? What if she refuses and then everything goes downhill from there? How am I supposed to lead something like that, putting all your lives in danger?" he answered softly. Sakura smiled sympathetically.

"I don't think that'll happen. You heard her earlier; she loved the Gobi. Chances are really high in our favor right now…probably higher then ever before. Trust that it'll be ok." she countered. Naruto still looked unconvinced.

"Whoa, sorry. We didn't know that we'd be interrupting something." Kaito commented, his eyes playful. Both emerald and sapphire eyes flashed to Sakura's hand and the girl was hasty to pull away. The Yonbi jinchuuriki smirked but soon noticed the expression in the blonde's eyes. Instantly, his smile vanished, replaced by worry. "What's going on?"

"He's worried about the outcome of this whole thing." she explained. Kaito nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't kill yourself so much. She's pretty much in the bag already. I'm sure that she'll be there tomorrow morning with the positive answer." he assured. Naruto sighed.

"But…it's actually outstanding that our luck has lasted this long. It makes me wonder…when is it finally gonna run out? Which makes me fear for your lives; chances of survival in a mishap…not looking too great." Naruto muttered. "I think it's only going to get worse."

"That's not entirely true. With our group expanding so quickly, our chances are doubling faster then the Akatsuki can track it." Reiya commented, looking up from her game.

"But it took a lot of work just to get the group it is today. Convincing, major cross-country travel, prison breaks, fights, running. It's a lot on a person's shoulders." Naruto replied.

"True, it can be tiring. And sure, some may be a little skeptical about taking back their bijuu; take me for example. But I'm also here and standing with you 100%. I know we'll get through this." Gaara added, still flipping through the programs with the piece of bed-post.

Naruto nodded, but still didn't look quite sure.

"To make matters higher, with all of us already in the group, it makes the thing look a lot more convincing. If it was just two of you, like when you first started out, chances were lower. Now that we're building some backbone, the others will feel more compelled to do it." Reiya said wisely, knocking one of Sukiya's pawns off the board. The Sanbi holder grimaced.

"That's the key word. _Could_." Naruto whispered. Sukiya smiled in triumph and flicked a knight off the board, her tower taking its place.

"They're right Naruto. You need to have more confidence in yourself. Not only is the number of people enough to convince people, you're stature, you're words…they really make you think. I refused, but yet here I am, running along with you guys. It's not because of the numbers; it was only three of you when you knocked on my door. It was because I knew your intentions were true, inspiring me to go along." the green-haired girl threw in, her pieces moving closer to the queen on the opposite side.

"You make us all feel stronger Naruto…the aura around you is staggering. Even if we're feeling down, you keep us going…but not when you're like this!" Sakura encouraged, her smile joking. Naruto smiled. "You're a great leader…and even if we're stuck like this when we take the Akatsuki on, we won't think differently."

Naruto's smile grew to dangerous proportions, his grin dazzling.

"Thanks."

_**Later that Night—**_

Reiya and Sukiya had already retreated to their suite, more then ready to tuck in for the night. Kaito and Gaara had also dozed off; they had grown bored of soap operas and dancing shows from over-seas. Only Naruto and Sakura remained; the medic back in her book and Naruto hanging off the couch, poking the channel _up/down_ buttons with the stick.

He sighed and threw the thing over his shoulder, the piece of wood landing in the chair not far from the blonde.

"We really need to find that remote." he muttered, his eyes trained on the action movie playing. Sakura glanced up and smiled.

"Can't you just get up and change it with you're fingers?" she asked, her jade eyes dancing. Naruto smirked.

"What a waste of perfectly good technology…if I could freaking find it first!" he replied, gaining a laugh from the pink-haired girl. They sat in silent again, the only sounds being the TV.

It was about 10 minutes later that the movie came to a point that held Naruto's attention greatly. The main character, Ishiko, was chasing after his best friend, Nero. Nero had apparently left to find something that wasn't in his home town, forgetting completely about the friends he would be leaving behind.

A girl, named Caira, had a major crush on Nero and desperately wanted him back. Ishiko swore to her that he'd get him back; he loved nothing more then to see her happy, even if that meant giving up his dreams and emotions to please her.

When Nero and Ishiko can to a confrontation in a large clearing, both Sakura and Naruto were watching intently, their hearts being tugged at every time they found another similarity in the movie and their own lives.

Ishiko fought Nero fiercely, never giving up no matter what hit he took. He never went for the death blow to Nero, though he had the opening many times over. When Nero asked, Ishiko replied that he cared for him too much, and that he had sworn to another to being him back.

The next time Ishiko and Nero charged, Ishiko dropped his defenses, seeing that his attack would over-write Nero's, which would kill him. But to pay for that, he took a sword through the heart.

Naruto's hand went to the spot where Sasuke's Chidori had hit his right lung all those years ago. The scar was only a faint pink line now, but every now and then, he would feel a jolt…and remember who exactly gave him that life-threatening wound.

Ishiko died in the battlefield because of his wounds. Nero was about to run away when an elder of the town caught up and took him back to the city. Ishiko was picked up later and given a small funeral, which all his nearest and dearest people came to. Except two of them.

The movie ended with a scene of Nero and Caira, somewhere in a park. Caira confessed her feelings to him and he accepted them, promising to stay in the town with her. A few years later, they were married with their first son on the way...Ishiko.

The movie's credits started rolling by, but all the two could do was sit there and stare at the screen. Sakura was fighting back tears and Naruto was just…awe-struck.

The blonde was the first to move; he grabbed the stick again and flipped to a Spanish soap opera just as the movie came on again, this time a stilled image of Ishiko's grave. He _really _didn't want to know what happened next; he'd rather watch two sisters fighting over an ex-boyfriend in a language that he didn't understand.

"Well…the screen-play was…interesting." Naruto commented quietly. Sakura placed the book down on the bed and sat stone still, staring at the screen absently. Naruto sighed softly.

"I still intend to keep my promise to you…don't worry." he said. Sakura glanced over, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll get him back. I promised that I wouldn't die…until he was back." the blonde repeated, his ocean-blue eyes determined. Sakura silently got off the bed and walked over to where Naruto was sitting, dropping into a chair across from the couch Naruto was sprawled across.

"No." she whispered. Naruto gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Of course I will! It's a promise of a lifetime, I swore it! I'll never go back on my word, don't worry Sakura." the teen fought back. Sakura shook her head in argument.

"No…I don't want you to go after him anymore." she muttered, her voice louder. Naruto swung himself up into a sitting position, his eyes intent.

"Why not?" the boy questioned. Sakura net his gaze, the crystal clear tears brimming, but being pushed back.

"You saw that movie…it was so much like our lives it's scary. I was Caira, Sasuke was Nero, and you…you were Ishiko." she explained; she was shocked that the blonde hadn't seen it. Naruto grimaced.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied quietly. He leaned back into the couch, his eyes on the table in front of him. "That doesn't mean I should stop."

"Yeah, you should. Naruto, I don't want life to end up like it did in that movie. If you died, I'd…be lost." Sakura said. Naruto smiled sadly.

"But if I died and Sasuke came home…everything would be fine…like the movie." the blonde murmured, gaining a surprised look from Sakura. She punched him in the arm, not too hard, but still forceful.

"Do you really believe that? I mean, sure, when he left it hurt…it still does. But if you were to die…that would be a void that would never be filled, no matter if Sasuke came back or not. Naruto, all he is…he's a friend to me. I got over that crush a while ago. But please, don't throw you're life away for him…it would hurt too much." Sakura pleaded, her forest-green eyes searching. Naruto met her gaze for a few seconds and smiled faintly.

"Ok…" he said, but it was obvious he wouldn't give up so easily. Sakura smiled slightly and stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts and into a 'whoa, what just happened' daze. She smiled and opened the door next to the couch and retreated into the girls' suite.

The blonde was still frozen in shock when the door closed, the only sound being the sound of screaming ladies and a shrieking ex, somehow caught in the middle of the fight.

Only a soft, yet urgent knocking on the window awoke the teen. His eyes flashed to confusion in an instant – who the hell could be at his window at 10 at night?

He walked over and threw the pane open, revealing a brunette/blonde crouching on a gargoyle near the window. Myori swung in and landed with a soft _thud_, her breathing labored.

"What's up Myori?" Naruto asked, puzzled. The girl turned her hair slightly out of place from a wind-breaking run over here.

"I came to tell you my answer…yea." she stated. Naruto smiled; it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders in that one second.

"But there's more. I'm being followed…by Kisame."

Uh oh…it's back again

* * *

~I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really had no idea how bad I screwed up the documents. It was pretty bad. But here it is! Fluffy stuff…kinda. Ah well, at least it's on time. Tell me what you think!! Oh, and by the way…I'm not really sure if they have TV in the Naruto universe. They had a video game hand-held so…I'm not sure. And yes, the movie was completely made up.

_Next Update: January 10_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Kisame**

_He's definitely tougher then the last one…not good. Damn, where's that voice when you need it!_


	19. Kisame

**Kisame**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura / Kyuubi**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten in the past few days – I love all your support, especially when I haven't been very good at the updates in the past couple of months.**

**Thanks for staying loyal.**

_**Previously—**_

"_I came to tell you my answer…yea." she stated. Naruto smiled; it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders in that one second._

_"But there's more. I'm being followed…by Kisame."_

_Uh oh…it's back again_

**Kisame—**

Naruto instantly froze, his body becoming stone.

He remembered Kisame well; they had met many times, all under very…ah, bad proportions. In the hotel back when he was young, again on the road a couple of times with Jiraya…and all hadn't turned out for the best.

Then his thoughts went to the fish-man's partner…Itachi. Because usually where Itachi was…Sasuke would be too. But then that could go both ways; he never knew, maybe Sasuke had teamed up with Itachi for some really bizarre reason. And If Itachi came along with Kisame as he usually did, this would certainly be an interesting battle. Naruto had no doubts that he could take maybe one of them, depending on what bijuu they were carrying.

His trance was broken by the sound of screams from up the street, accompanied by the shattering screech of glass shattering. Naruto and Myori exchanged a glance, their eyes doing the talking – he was closer then they thought.

The blonde wheeled around, skillfully flipping over the chair and couch, landing silently at the door that separated the living area from the girl's room. Myori was already sliding through the boy's door, the heavy wooden blockade thudding dully shut.

The teen burst into the room, his hand never leaving the door handle, his eyes scouring the room for the shinobi he was looking for. Instantly, a head shot up from the bed nearest to the wall on the other side, a voice muttering, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto breathed a half-sigh as he made his way quickly over to Sakura's bed, jumping over the sleeping Reiya stealthily. For a second, he was shocked by what he saw. Sakura was sitting up against the head board, her soft emerald eyes brightened with questions. She was wearing a subtle pink tank top and light grey sweatpants, her hair pulled into a low ponytail. The Konaha headband was tied around her neck loosely, the metal gleaming slightly, reflecting off the lamp glowing from the living room.

The blonde could only stand and stare for a few seconds but another loud smash awoke him, his mind returning to the problem.

"You gotta get up…Kisame's found us." he stated solemnly. In a flash, Sakura's eyes widened and she glanced at him, both their minds on the same, small hope.

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know. But we'll just have to find out. Get Reiya, I got Sukiya." Naruto replied, already moving to the green-haired girl's side. Sakura scrambled out of the warm hotel bed, the covers being thrown back hastily. She shook the blonde girl's shoulder gently, yet urgently. But the action didn't even cause the former jinchuuriki to flinch; she slept on, as if she couldn't feel a thing.

"Reiya…Reiya…dammit, what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked, looking in her team mate's direction. The boy could only shrug.

"I dunno Sukiya's not budging either. What the hell is going on? It's like they can't hear us or something." he commented. At this moment, Myori immerged in the doorway, her expression frantic.

"I can't get Kaito or Gaara to get up. They didn't even react! I tried everything!!" she cried, her chocolate brown eyes moving a million miles an hour, already searching for an explanation. A deep chuckling filled the room, its sound menacing and brimming with excitement.

Sakura had to stifle a scream when she saw Kisame appear out of nowhere right next to the blonde, his hand on his hilt. He swung a powerful punch at the Naruto, the movement quick and almost unseen. The teen noticed at the last second, ducking down, dodging the blow…barely. The Mist's shinobi's fist connected with the wall behind him, the plaster crumbling, and a hole underneath his hand.

He grinned, his smile full of dagger-like shark teeth. Forcefully pulling his fist out of the now ruined wall, he returned it to his sword's handle, his grasp tightening.

"You won't be so lucky next time." he growled, charging again. Naruto took a step backwards, bracing himself. Kisame threw out a foot, the kick landing right in Naruto's open hand. The blonde grunted; the blow caught him right in the center of his chest, his breath hitching.

But he didn't stop; he couldn't. He tensed his muscles and twisted around, throwing the man into the wall.

Or rather…through it.

The fish-man smashed through the pure white wall, tumbling down into the streets below. Naruto dashed out the gaping hole, jumping to the ground, ready to meet his opponent when he rose to his feet.

Sakura and Myori started after him, but the pinkette stopped when they reached the jagged exit the teen below had made.

"This'll be hard to explain." she muttered, quickly returning to the matter at hand. They landed on either side of the boy, who smiled at each in turn.

Kisame peeled himself from the ground, his smile back.

"Well well well…where did that delicious source of power come from?" he cackled, resting his hand on his knee. Naruto stood still, not reacting to a word he said. He just waited calmly, knowing his time would come. Kisame noticed this and his grin disappeared in an instant.

He attacked without a word, drawing his bandaged blade. He passed Myori and Sakura right up, aiming straight for the blonde teen. He flipped away, landing parallel on the wall behind him and then launched himself at the rushing man. Kisame raised the sword and Naruto shifted in his flight, moving so he'd hit the ridged weapon with his feet. He hit it hard, the spikes digging into the soles of his shoes. Naruto flinched slightly but continued his assault. He kicked off, twisting around over his head, landing directly behind the towering man. The blonde jabbed in, though the blow did now damage. He flashed around him quickly, delivering these same punches in numerous places.

Kisame smirked and with a single bat of his blade, knocked the boy away. Naruto skidded across the stone streets, landing in a heap, his bones rattled from the jarring strike. With a nod, Sakura and Myori attacked in unison, Myori taking the front with Sakura hanging back a little.

The brunette went in for a frontal attack, her speed uncanny. She was there one moment and then suddenly…was gone. She appeared again a little above him, caught in a head-dive. Kisame threw up his sword, ready to shred her to bits.

But before it could make contact, she disappeared again, this time dashing behind him. She aimed a swipe at his feet, wanting to knock him off his feet. She succeeded, throwing him off balance, if only by a little; it was enough.

While was stumbling to get upright again, she kicked him in the side, causing him to crash to the ground. She twisted around and with the side of her foot, shoved his sword across the street, the metal sparking and shrieking all the way. Kisame picked himself out of the dirt and growled. He grabbed at her foot, but the girl danced away, her steps light and skilled.

The fish man snarled and threw his body upwards, rushing after her. He forced her back, sending various punches at her. She dodged or blocked every one, her eyes watching him carefully. Every now and then, she'd glance at his feet, but never leaving them for very long.

Suddenly, she stumbled over something behind her, sending her sprawling onto the ground, her head hitting the ground heavily, the _thud _echoing painfully around the area. Kisame smirked and retrieved his sword that she had tripped over, lugging it onto his shoulder. He grinned down smugly at the girl who was slowly getting up, her hand on the back of her head.

"I'll admit, you had me there for a minute…but the weak always come out on bottom, no matter how lucky you are." he stated, bringing back his blade to deliver a final blow to the Gobi girl.

But then, the ground rumbled, distracting him for a second. Both glanced at the earth in confusion; earthquake?

In a flash, the ground broke apart at his feet, a chasm opening up underneath his feet. He reached out a hand, trying to find something to stop him from tumbling into the deep abyss. But unfortunately for him, his hand met nothing, only air.

He plummeted into the hole, landing jarringly maybe 7 feet down. Myori followed the small crack emitting from the hole, straight to Sakura's black-clad fist, which was pounded on the ground, a smile on her face.

Kisame's outraged scream came from the bottom of the shadows, waves of twirling power billowing out from the crevice. The air intensified with immense strength, the smell of the ocean tinged in. The two girls widened their eyes; he was caring the Sanbi with him.

As if on cue, water started spurting from the cracks in the ground, making its way rapidly toward the crouching pinkette. Sakura gasped softly and rolled away, just in time, as Kisame burst through the ground, right where Sakura had been only moments before. He was dripping wet, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

He bared his teeth, the white needles glowing in the dark. He didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't have to. His eyes, his stature, even the air around him spelled one thing…killing intent.

He charged, swinging his blade down with great force, renewed with the demon's power. Sakura rolled away, the strange blade embedding itself only inches away from her face. He pulled out swiftly and then swiped to the side, trying to catch her off-guard. It worked, but she reacted quickly enough, pushing off the ground and moving to the other side as it passed under her body harmlessly.

The fish-man was getting quite pissed off at this moment – by now he wanted blood and he wanted it _now_. He went for an uppercut, making the girl back-flip, but he didn't stop there. He quickly reversed direction while she was in mid-air, knocking her harshly in the side. Even though the sharp edges were covered my bandages, it didn't stand much protection against slicing into someone's skin.

It shredded a good portion of her left side, sending her sprawling to the ground. She pulled out of her full-on fall at the last moment, somersaulting a little ways away.

But her wound stopped her short; already she was losing blood at a pretty good pace, the crimson liquid spilling onto the streets. The girl gritted her teeth; she had to keep it up. She would never go back to being the weak link of a group…she had gone too far to turn back now.

No, she would keep up the fight, even if it killed her.

Kisame liked that idea very much. He swung down again but this one Sakura found easy to dodge. She danced away on her knees, swinging up into a standing position once again, back on par with the man.

Kisame smirked and quick as lightning – she didn't even see him move – threw a handful of kunai. The only thing that gave it away was the glint of moonlight off the metal. The girl blocked three of the four, but the other buried its tip deep into her shoulder, the projectile obvious enhanced with chakra.

Sakura glanced at the weapon, moving to remove it. But Kisame saw this as an opportunity. Though she had looked away for merely a second, he was by her side and throwing out punches, the shinobi barely able to block these now.

At the last possible moment, she ducked to the side, skidded away from an uppercut that would have killed her instantly. She went to move again, knowing she couldn't rest for long, but found she couldn't; the blood loss and extensive movement after such a wound had made her weak in such a short period of time.

Kisame moved in for what he knew would be his final blow. He reached back dramatically, drawing out the moment, savoring the homelessness he knew what swimming the eyes of his victim.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared from nowhere; knocking the helpless girl out of the way, at the same time drawing up his arm in a single sign.

"Release!!"

A series of explosions followed his shout, all originating from Kisame's body. All round his figure, paper bombs that had been so rightfully placed began to burst into fiery eruptions. The man's screams of pain were drowned out by the flashes of gunpowder, the Akatsuki member lighting up like a giant firecracker.

Naruto and Sakura rolled out of range, coming to a stop near Myori, who was watching the Mist man with a cocked head, her expression interest.

"How'd he not notice that, the idiot?" she muttered, her eyes never leaving the fire show about a hundred meters away. Naruto shrugged, helping his team mate pick herself off the ground.

"Too self-confident, didn't even notice." he replied, watching with a careful eye as Sakura healed her injuries. The blasts of sound receded, the man's screams already long silenced. Hazy smoke covered the area in front of them; disguising anything they could see…or would be able to.

In a few seconds of quiet, nothing happened. Myori was first to react, her eyes widening and a small gasp escaping from her lips. She clapped her hands hard, a gust of wind emanating from them.

The billow of wind twirled away, revealing several holes in the stone pavement, still smoking slightly from the explosions just a minute earlier.

But the only thing that was missing was the most important factor…Kisame.

The man had disappeared without a trace; the only thing left was a small torn edge of paper. Slowly, Naruto stood up, leaving the two's side. Walking over to where the slip lay in the smoldering ashes, he bent down and retrieved it.

_This is only the beginning…the world will parish in fire and flames…as will you're precious people._

Naruto clenched his jaw and squeezed his hand in hard, crumpling the paper into a small ball, throwing it into the shadows of a corner.

"Bring it on…I'm ready."

* * *

~I know you guys were asking for a longer chapter, but I couldn't really think of what else I could put in this one. Hopefully the next few will have more…I'm thinking about just skipping in time to the next character entrance…idk.

Till then!!

_Update: January 16_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Proven**

"_Sorry, but it's a definite no."_


	20. Proven

**Proven**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Inner Sakura / Voice**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and so on.

* * *

_**Previously—**_

This is only the beginning…the world will parish in fire and flames…as will you're precious people.

_Naruto clenched his jaw and squeezed his hand in hard, crumpling the paper into a small ball, throwing it into the shadows of a corner._

"_Bring it on…I'm ready."_

**Proven—**

The three searched a wide radius of the area surrounding the hotel, but Kisame had vanished without a trace. By the time they returned to the suite, it was well past mid-night; the morning hours of sawn would soon be approaching, marking their signal to leave.

As soon as they jumped through the gaping hole in the wall, they were bombarded by the rest of their group, their expressions ranging from worry to suspicion.

"Oh, so _now_ you wake up." Naruto commented, placing a genjutsu on the wall so it at least looked real. Sukiya cocked her head in wonder.

"What are you talking about? There was a loud _bang_ and we all woke up instantly. You guys were gone and there was a huge hole in the wall." she responded, looking confused. Myori furrowed her brow in thought and only seconds later, sighed.

"He must've placed a sleeping jutsu on all of you. He was probably trying to get you all under his spell but didn't know that two of you were still awake." she inferred. Naruto frowned.

"How do you figure that?" the blonde asked. The brunette smiled softly.

"Well, it's really a simple matter of intellectual deciphering the subject, the fact that everyone else was locked in an unawake able slumber until the enemy vanished, releasing them from the intricately woven plan." she explained. Naruto only blinked.

"Come again?"

"She means he cast a jutsu so that Myori wouldn't be able to find any help, but luckily, we were still awake." Sakura translated, laughing. The teen mouthed 'oh' and turned back to their newest recruit.

"You're smart, I like that." he stated, smirking. The girl grinned back, her eyes lighting up friendlily.

"So, what the hell was the explosion that shook us from Kisame's trap?" Kaito questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno…maybe all the explosive notes that were placed on his body?" he threw out. Myori, again, nodded in agreement.

"Once his concentration was blown he probably couldn't focus his chakra on the jutsu anymore. So they woke up only seconds after you lit off the first seal." the shinobi said. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Explosive seals?" he asked, looking inquiringly at the blonde teen. Naruto smirked.

"I didn't really know what else to do. I mean, how do you beat a guy that's enhanced with a bijuu?" he chuckled.

"The seals were actually wonderfully placed. They were around the main arteries and vital organs…how'd you figure that in a matter of seconds." Sakura asked. Naruto only smirked in answer.

"Well, however he did it; I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while." Reiya commented. At this point, Naruto burst out laughing. The six ninja exchanged a glance, question being the only expression.

"What's up with you?" Kaito asked. Naruto breathed in deeply, smiling brightly.

"Something tells me that he'll be back sooner then we think." he stated, chuckles rippling through his voice.

"How do you see that?" Myori wondered.

"Let's just say…he's screwed if he ever wants to have kids."

* * *

Dawn had sprung quite fast; they never really went back to sleep, just talking as a group till the first rays of light streamed through the large paneled windows.

They were packed and walking through the gates of the village 45 minutes later, their slight weariness quickly overcome by the thrill of being on the road again.

They were headed toward the Hidden Waterfall village, Taki, where Jiraiya had written that another former jinchuuriki was residing. The sun was shining brightly overhead, the land growing lush and green as they walked farther away from the desert and swampy areas. Plains were more common, patches of thick forests sprouting up randomly on the country side and clear sparkling lakes coming into view every half hour.

Everyone's spirits only climbed as they walked, the cheerful scenery creating feelings of laughter and confidence. Myori often paused in her walk, watching nearby animals go about their day, her chocolate brown eyes dancing with merriment. The shinobi had quickly learned that she loved all wildlife and wanted to extend studies in them in the future. She dreamed of discovering how ninja could go beyond just their image and actually add in their attributes, like a bird that could fly.

Gaara and Reiya were chatting about various things, ranging from their past to what they planned to do in the future. It turned out that they actually had a lot in common, personality wise. They both seemed like scary people before you got to know them and they were more of the loner type. But once they got to know others, they could really open up and become kind, warm shinobi, as odd as that sounds.

Kaito and Sukiya were really hitting it off; the two had become great friends over the past few days, even though their bijuu had been so different. The water-type and the fire-type working together – certainly an odd idea if you think about. They laughed like old friends; as if they had known each other for years…it was a scene that could only be experienced between people that were of the same.

And lastly, Naruto and Sakura took up the front, though they didn't even notice how close they were to each other.

Sakura had her head buried in a medical journal, her brow furrowed with concentration as she read about rare types of poison and their all too impossible cures.

Naruto, shockingly enough, was intently reading about a high-class jutsu in the scroll that Kakashi had given him before he left. It interested him in the amount of chakra capacity it took to sustain the attack for only a few seconds, the immense power that had to be compressed, else it lash out and destroy anything within a 10 mile radius…

_Thud_

Both Konaha ninja glanced up, looking to see what they had crashed into. They both recoiled slightly when cerulean met emerald. Naruto smiled his dazzling smile.

"Sorry…I was absorbed in this jutsu instructions." he apologized, blushing faintly as he took a step back and started to walk again. Sakura giggled, covering up the similar soft pink color that spread across her cheeks.

"No problem…I was just reading this medic's journal to some ancient remedies that have been lost for thousands of years." she explained. Naruto smirked again, looking over her shoulder to see the page she was on.

"Paralysis Dyocoxacomy Stelophix?" he asked, the words coming out in a jumbled mess. The medic chuckled.

"It's a leaf that causes paralysis of the organs inside your body. The poison attacks the main arteries and shuts them down slowly…it's actually a very painful process." the girl said, looking at her blonde friend. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd hate to be the guy they tested that one on." he commented, pulling back. Sakura rolled her eyes, a small grin springing onto her face. She nodded her head at the scroll in his hand.

"And what about you? What kind of jutsu did Kakashi-sensei hand you?" she asked.

"Oh, it's incredible. There isn't really an element to it…it's kind of a combination between all of them. It takes an astonishing amount of power just to get it jump started and you have to keep a constant focus on it otherwise it'll explode…ultimately gravely wounding the person using it." he said, his eyes lighting up joyfully like a child getting a brand new toy.

Sakura laughed inwardly; he was always so excited when he learned something new, because it brought him a step closer to his dream.

"Is this jutsu going to push you over the top for the title Hokage?" she asked playfully, her jade orbs sparkling. Naruto's smile immediately faltered and his eyes fell to the ground. But soon enough, a soft smile replaced it.

"Yeah…maybe." he whispered in reply.

But he knew…that that dream wasn't clear anymore.

* * *

They had no problem getting through the gates of Taki; just a little persuasion on their part and they were in.

Thankfully, the guards had warned them to stay away from a certain area – well, a certain house. Instantly, they knew that it was the former jinchuuriki that they had warned them about.

If only they knew.

As they made their way over, they noticed a lot of stares burning into their backs. Of course, they were something to look at, being quite opposite from each other, coming from different places and such. But in fact, they were probably more alike then blood relatives.

_**Forbidden Area—**_

There had been a quarantine sign near the beginning of this neighborhood, but they knew better. This was where the boy they were looking for lived.

They were walking down the street, looking for any sign of human life amongst the ghostly windows when a figure landed in front of them, throwing up a defense.

"Who are you, why are you here?" he asked, his voice firm. He was tall, about the same height as Naruto. His hair was fair silver with black streaks running through it. His pale blue eyes were serious and knowing, a barrier between him and them. He held a professional stance with no look of a loophole.

Naruto smiled. "Calm down…we're just like you."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I bet…now, get out of here." he muttered. He turned to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm, stopping him. The boy wheeled around, staring at the blonde that held him.

"You don't even know what I have to say." Naruto continued. The boy furrowed his brow.

"I already know…you want me to join you're jinchuuriki team and stop the Akatsuki…to take back my bijuu. But as you can see, whether or not I have the demon, these people hate me. Maybe it'll get better without him…and I'm going to find out. So, no…now leave." he stated, ripping his arm out of Naruto's hand; but the blonde made no move to stop him.

He sighed – somehow, he hadn't been surprised.

* * *

~Yup, there we go…I guess that's all I have to say.

_Update: January 30_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Ambushed**

_Great, just great. More riddles…they were so dead._


	21. Ambushed

**Ambushed**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Voice / Inner Sakura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Head note**: Sorry it's taken so entirely long to get this chapter up, but my writing was absolutely horrible! I mean, my mom wouldn't even read it! (Not really, she doesn't really look at what I'm writing.) But anyway, everything's all good now, cause I got that laptop I told you I'd be getting! I went with a Dell Inspiron 1545, one of the newer ones, and let me just say, it works and looks great, so I'm very happy. And hopefully you'll be happy to know that I'll always have chapters up on time from now on cause now I have much more time. So, here we are, the next chapter to Demon No More.

_**Ambushed--**_

The blonde boy watched with a deflated expression as the six-tailed container walked away, disappearing into the stretching shadows. He gritted his teeth and sucked up all the depression rising in his chest as he turned to face the others. He smiled weakly.

"Well, that's that, then…let's get going." he said softly, shoving his hands in his pockets and striding away. The group exchanged a glance and Sakura ran to catch up with her speedily moving team mate.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, stay overnight, wait for him to think about it and show up on our doorstep?" Sakura asked. Naruto grimaced.

"Nothing ever happens the same way twice." he replied, his eyes on the road ahead.

"What about…hoping that he rethinks it and shows up with a grand gesture of friendship?" she threw out again, half-jogging to keep up with his long strides.

"It was bound to happen sometime. There's nothing we can do now but keep moving." he sighed.

"But…but, shouldn't we at least rest first?" Sakura blurted, desperate to keep him in one spot. Naruto shook his head.

"We've lost too much ground already; we need to keep moving if we plan on keeping a timely schedule. We'll camp later tonight and I'll keep watch if you guys get tired." he answered, though the weariness was evident in his voice, even if it wasn't in his face.

Sakura stopped and struggled for something to say, her mind whirring for a reason for the blonde jinchuuriki, but she drew a blank. Her shoulders slouched and she exhaled loudly, blowing the bangs out of her face. She glanced back at her friends, who were just now catching up.

Sakura ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair and sighed.

"Come on…we'd better get moving." she stated, rushing to get closer to her comrade's retreating back.

_**Youdai--**_

The teen turned down a narrow alleyway, the streetlights unable to penetrate the growing darkness. He furrowed his brow and recalled what had happened only minutes ago. More then half of the jinchuuriki had shown up looking for him, wanting him to go with them to defeat the Akatsuki and take back the demons they had been housing for 16 years or more.

But there had been _something_ familiar about those people, some sort of vibe that he had felt before.

After the (6 tailed) was taken, of course, like the others, he had died. But a few short weeks ago, he had woken up in the middle of a forest, propped up comfortably against a maple tree's trunk. He found that he had been brought back from the land of the dead, though he didn't know how or why it happened.

Though the (6 tailed) was absent from his mind and body, he found quickly that his heightened senses had remained, though he could no longer tap into any of that incredible aura all of the nine cursed shinobi used to sport as a trump card.

Though one of the skills he was left with was one to sense the spirit of someone he had met before, someone he had imprinted into his mind so he was able to locate them with his eyes blindfolded and his fingers shoved up his ears.

And he knew…that though he had never seen any of those people before…that one of them was a friend, that he had become attuned to their soul at one time or another in the past. But he just couldn't place the name with the feel, or even a face.

He furrowed his brow and squeezed his eyes tightly. He felt for that buzzing sensation he got every when he was near the group of teenagers he had run into a little over half an hour ago.

Then, he got it. The warm, gentle glow washed over him again, filling his mind and heart, becoming the only thing he was aware of at the time.

It had been _her_, a girl he had met so long ago and knew she was something special from the moment he laid eyes on her. He hadn't seen her at first because she had been hiding behind another, a kunochi with light pink hair.

"Myori." he muttered, awed.

_**Jinchuuriki bunch--**_

"And you're sure it was him?" Sukiya asked, her soft blue eyes aglow with laughter. Myori nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I _know_ it was! I'd remember that face anywhere, his eyes! He was the boy I met six years ago, the one that saved me from drowning in the river!" she exclaimed, bouncing slightly as she walked.

The four girls were hanging back from the rest of the gang, the guys all laughing loudly ahead of them, not wanting to be a part of the "girlie chat" as they called it.

"So, you fell in trying to get the water jug back…and he rescued you just before you drowned?" Reiya repeated. Myori nodded.

"I didn't know how to swim back then…I guess I just leaned over too far and just…went in. It was all a blur of white water and the bottom of the river. I keep swallowing mouthful after mouthful of water, but no air. Finally, just as I thought I was going to die, a pair of hands caught my arm and pulled me out. The last thing I saw was his worried face hovering over me."

"I had inhaled so much of the river, I was placed in the hospital for more then 2 weeks. After they had pumped me clean, I woke up about three hours after I was originally signed it, and I found him sitting there, waiting."

"We talked for hours and he was there every minute of visiting hours until I was discharged. Then…I never saw him again. He disappeared that very same night…" she whispered, a sad gleam in her eyes rising to the surface. Reiya put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you talk to him back there?" Sukiya squealed, her grin growing. Myori smirked softly and shrugged.

"I was too shy. We've grown a lot and…well, let's face it, why would he remember me?" she answered. Sakura punched her lightly on the arm.

"Because you had him star-struck! If any boy is around for that long of a time without knowing you in the beginning, you've got him wrapped around your finger." she joked. Myori turned a gentle shade of pink and lowered her head, walking slightly faster.

The three laughed joyously, enjoying their time together.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, disrupting their conversation on good places to eat in their respective villages. The two other guys stumbled over their feet and turned, their expressions ones of confusion.

The blonde stood rigid, his ears tuning into a sound he heard in the distance. For a second, he was thrown off by the fact that his hearing and sight seemed to be working better then usual, but the distraction was broken when he caught the sound of wood hitting wood, a noise he unfortunately knew very well.

He twisted around and grabbed a kunai from his holster in a flash, throwing up the weapon just in time to block the down stroke of a strikingly familiar sword, the blade looking like a giant porcupine. Two other figures landed behind him, both splitting up and running in different directions, one toward the girls in the back and the other headed for the remaining guys.

Naruto grunted and glanced up, meeting his attacker's gaze.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me, you little brat!!" Kisame roared, his shark-like eyes glowing fiercely.

Meanwhile, Deidara dashed swiftly at the four girls taking up the rear, his bombs of art held in his hands.

"Time to die!" he yelled, throwing a handful of small, explosive spiders.

_**Youdai--**_

A splitting pain erupted in the boy's head, awaking him from his slumber. He shot up in an instant, almost falling off the couch he had dozed off on. His hand flew to his temples and he massaged them roughly, the explosion that had gone off a few seconds ago receding.

But the panic that had came along with it only grew, becoming a suffocating fear that swallowed up his entire conscious. He didn't know what had happened to make him act like this to a headache, but whatever it was, was telling him to head north, and fast.

Suddenly, an image came to his mind, showing a dirt road surrounded by large pin trees. There was a huge gaping hole, still smoking from an attack of some kind. He could hear the sounds of fighting in the background, but he couldn't see who was fighting. Then, he caught sight of something that made his heart stop mid-beat.

It was Myori, picking herself off the ground; she was covered in dirt, dust and grass, tufts of it sticking out of her hair. But behind her, there was a blonde with long hair, coming down for a strike, a kunai made of some kind of paper, but with his extensive perceptions, he knew it was some sort of mine compressed into a form capable for mobility.

The blue-haired girl flung herself to the side, rolling into a ball and flipping back to her feet, her movements fluid. The man attacked again, stabbing at her with his unstable weapon. If he landed a blow, she'd be blow to smithereens, or at least heavily injured, probably beyond repair.

He had to help her, no matter what the cost. The protective instinct was immensely strong, just as it was all those years ago when he had saved her from dying in the river.

So he jumped out the window of his small apartment and started to run, his powerful strides carrying him fast to his destination, determination driving him onward.

_**Battle--**_

Myori skidded away again, ducking down under the swipe Deidara had aimed at her neck. The paper-Mache weapon whistled through the air safely over her head, but it was still too close.

Deidara sneered and swung down, his hit headed directly for her exposed back. The kunochi rolled away, the explosive colliding with the ground and blowing up in a loud _boom_. A cloud of smoke rolled over the surrounding land and the teen stopped mid-roll, covering her head and parts of the earth flew dangerously around her.

A few seconds later, she raised her head cautiously, showers of dirt falling from her hair. She glanced around, the Akatsuki member nowhere to be seen. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and pushed herself into a crouch, taking a well-deserved rest.

But suddenly, from out of the blackened dust, Deidara charged, another one of his blades held firmly in his hand. He was covered with a few small burns, but other then that, had no other visible damage. Myori's eyes widened and she tried to move, but found that her feet were stuck and wouldn't respond. With a swift look down, she noticed a soft aqua glow around the edges of her feet. Groaning inwardly, she realized a little too late that the blonde had powered the explosion with a powder that would glue her feet to the ground with a small pinch of his chakra, rendering her incapable of movement. She returned her gaze to the rushing man, and let out an exasperated sigh.

_What a pathetic way to go…blow up by a man who spends all his time making little birds._

But before he could land the blow, a streak of black slammed into his side, the force sending the man flying away, disappearing back into the thick, suffocating debris. Myori glanced at the new arrival, ready to give it her all, even though she was stuck.

But when the person turned, she gasped.

"It's you." she whispered. Youdai smirked and walked over to where she was crouched, touching his hand lightly to each of her feet, the chakra was dissipated, leaving her free to move again. He helped her to her feet and looked around, squinting his eyes to see better through the smog.

"It looks like your friends are in a bit of trouble." he commented, smiling slightly. Myori shook herself out of her gawk and nodded.

"We were…attacked by some of the Akatsuki. I've seen two of them before, but the third one's new, the puppet user." she responded, starting to move through the smoke towards the sounds of the fight. Youdai followed after her, keeping his vigilant eye out for the Akatsuki.

As they emerged from the still billowing cloud, they came upon an interesting sight. Naruto and Kisame were going at it one-on-one, the fish obviously wanting to get back for the whole neutering thing. Meanwhile, the others were fighting with a numerous amount of puppets, with Sakura and Sasori having their rematch again, though this time the odds were pretty good this time, even though she was flying solo.

The blonde teen pushed the fish man back a few inches, his teeth gritted with the effort.

"You…will not…win! I won't…let you." he gasped, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. Kisame frowned and his gaze flickered toward Sasori. The red head glanced up and met his eye, and with a nod, flashed up, causing Sakura to stumble forward as her target vanished into thin air.

"We'll be back Naruto, we swear on it. Remember what I said…this isn't over." Kisame growled. Naruto's eyes widened and he rushed forward, his fist coming in fast, but before he could hit, the blue Akatsuki flashed away in a swirl of water, leaving the jinchuuriki alone again.

Naruto stood still, breathing hard and still in a battle stance. Then, he slowly turned around and walked sluggishly over to the others. He stopped and screwed up his eyes, and then lashed out with his fist, smashing the bark in the nearest tree in, creating a fairly sized hole.

"Got away again." he muttered, his voice filled with frustration. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and inhaled deeply, collecting himself. He glanced up, looking at all of his team mates.

"Everyone ok? Nobody hurt, right?" he asked, glancing from one person to the next, who responded negative. He finally got to Myori and smiled softly.

"That certainly was a number of impressive explosions. Nice work."

Now his cerulean gaze landed on Youdai and the caring, protective look was replaced by a confused one.

"You…what are you doing here?" he wondered aloud, not in an angry tone at all.

Youdai sighed and glanced at the girl next to him, who gave him a supportive grin in return. The teen smiled back and turned to face Naruto again, his face full of determination.

"I'm here to join you in your fight against the Akatsuki."

* * *

**A/N** -Well, there's the chapter that's so incredibly late, but you know, to make up for it, I stayed up till midnight to finish so it'd be out that much sooner. Lol, but it doesn't really matter, cause I do that basically every night anyway, so…yeah. Anyways, I'm going to bed…tired. Night….=D

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Fast Forward**

"_Well, we're about done with recruiting…what next, Captain?"_


	22. Fast Forward

**Fast Forward**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Voice / Inner Sakura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"_You…what are you doing here?" he wondered aloud, not in an angry tone at all._

_Youdai sighed and glanced at the girl next to him, who gave him a supportive grin in return. The teen smiled back and turned to face Naruto again, his face full of determination._

"_I'm here to join you in your fight against the Akatsuki."_

_**Fast Forward--**_

Night had fallen only about an hour ago and the wooded area of the Demon country was a somewhat dark and scary place. But the gloom and shadows were held at bay by a medium-sized campfire roaring away in a shallow pit. Bathed in its light, warm glow, a number of people varying in appearance lounged, awaiting the morning's first rays, signaling their time to move on.

Leaning against a large maple just on the outer edges of the inferno was Naruto, scanning the surrounding area for approaching enemies with his keen sense of hearing. In the past couple of days he'd been noticing that his hearing and eyesight were much more advanced then the average human, able to pick up small details in objects others would over look. He could only remember having such sharp senses when he was in Kyuubi mode or when the fox gave it to him; but seeing that the fox's absence sorta made that hard…he had absolutely no idea where all this was coming from.

And he wasn't the only one. About a week ago, Kaito had accidentally inhaled some chili powder, causing him to sneeze. No big deal…except for the fact as when he did, a burst of fire exploded from his nose, fringing the poor old lady's shawl who happened to be standing in front of them. And that wasn't all - only a few hours later, Naruto had been thinking about pulling a prank on the raven-haired boy by spiking his food with hot peppers, just to see how high his snot rocket flame would be. But to his surprise, Kaito had jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh no you're not!"

Turned out that when someone is thinking about something hard enough, Kaito can pick up on it and listen in on their thoughts like it was a conversation.

In the matter of a few days, all the other former jinchuuriki seemed to be picking up these new traits as well. All of a sudden, Gaara can manipulate his appearance with his sand, able to make his disguises completely live like. Reiya can see every detail in the dark as perfectly as she could during the day, and she became so stealthy, even Naruto had a hard time picking up her footsteps with his enhanced hearing. Sukiya could now form a shield out of the water in the air around her and defend anyone around her in a small bubble. As well as this, she could also stay underwater for an extended period, making playing Marco, Polo with her almost impossible.

Myori had already gained one of her talents before they met her - when she glared at someone, she could temporarily control their minds, making them do whatever she wanted. Her intelligence has spiked to an IQ Shikamaru would've been jealous of as well, making her speech a little more profound. Youdai had already been evaluated for his talents. He was an excellent fighter, his lead element being Earth, and his special skills were already developed; scaling walls and tracking anything that moves, from shinobi to insects.

Their newest addition to the team was a white-haired girl with deep brown eyes, and her sign for being a jinchuuriki was the small fangs protruding from her mouth. Her name was Aimya and with her unique ability to create and control earth, she made a great part to their group.

They had found her in a small, deserted village in the center of the Demon country, living alone since she was six. A war had torn apart her country years ago, practically taking the small portion of the land off the map. Her village didn't even have a name anymore. She hadn't been very keen to the idea, but she wasn't reluctant either, joining them after a few persuasive words.

So, they were on their last recruit, who was located in the Ocean country, which was a group of islands off the coast of the Fire country's southern boarder. It would take them about 5 days to reach their destination and they were taking it a little slow, all of them wanting to drag out this part of the journey a little longer.

Now that they were nearly complete with the task of getting their team together, and the fact that they were training on the road…the time to actually confront the Akatsuki was coming real fast. They knew it had to happen soon; just because they were forming a revolution team, doesn't mean that the Akatsuki had been lying down, waiting.

In the past couple of days, their crimes had really started to soar. Three of the bijuu-holding shinobi had wiped out the southern part of the Wind Country, almost taking Suna in the rampage. When Gaara caught news of this, he disappeared for almost the entire day, returning slightly before mid-night. He had ran all the way back to his home in the desert to cheek up on things and start a disaster clean-up plan. Then, with a few encouraging words to his siblings, he took off again, his fire burning with the passion to see the Akatsuki brought down once and for all.

And that wasn't all. They had quickly become notorious to raiding passing traders, killing the merchants and taking all that was of value in regards to weapons, vital information to some of the largest cities in the Great Nations, and national treasures. They had also flooded a major trading port in the Wave Country just the other night, which had been calling a mass murder, as more then 1,000 people were killed, injured or pronounced missing in by the tidal wave. The Akatsuki were really starting to dish out their powers on the innocent, not wasting anytime on their 'take over the world' plan.

And that had only been the past 3 days. The former jinchuuriki shuddered when they thought of what the horrible group could do if they weren't stopped soon - and _really_ soon.

Ever since all this had reached their wandering ears, Naruto had been deep in thought, which would've been shocking to anyone that knew his well enough to know he never pondered on anything seriously for more then a few seconds.

Apparently thought of as the leader of the pack, everyone was expecting him to have a master plan of how they were supposed to take down the all-powerful beings of the century as simple shinobi. They thought he had this full-blown, big entrance, major ass-whooping idea that would make this a little easier on their minds and hearts but really…he was just as scared and clueless as the rest of them.

He had never actually _planned_ anything in his entire life - his motto was to play things by ear, do as life threw obstacles at him. It was probably one of the reasons he was still a gennin. So how in the hell was he supposed to guide out a "well thought plan" that would defeat the most powerful being in the world while keeping national destruction to a minimum and keeping all their lives intact?

It was certainly something to think about.

* * *

The open sea was a peaceful place for even the most stressed people, with its usually calm waters, beautiful spacious skies, and soft, refreshing breezes that make someone feel at home. These were the exact thoughts that were running through Naruto's head as he stared out at the gentle waves parting in the path of the boat he was sailing on.

The group had finally reached the Fire Country's southern border that morning and boarded a small trading vessel that was due to arrive at one of the Ocean Islands in mid-afternoon. They had been sailing for a few hours already and bored with the ships interior, had decided to venture on up into the fresh air.

But after the first few moments of enjoying the view, the blonde's mind couldn't help but wander back to the dilemma at hand. And the more he thought, the more frantic his feelings became. What if he couldn't think of anything on time? What if the others didn't think it would be a good plan even if he made one? Would it work? Would it be enough to take down the Akatsuki for good? What if someone died? Was there a way so that their lives didn't have to be on the line? And ultimately…what if they failed?

**Sometimes the child is the wiser of the teacher…**

Naruto's eyes widened; there was the voice again. His little piece of crazy that loved to speak to him about future events or advice…too bad he always spoke in riddles.

_Well, whatever the Voice says usually has some hidden meaning that needs to be deciphered…the only problem is that I suck at anything mind-related._

Naruto groaned and buried his head in his hands. Could anything ever be straight forward for a change?

A soft touch on his shoulder distracted him for a moment, whisking him away from the discouraging things whirling through his head. He glanced up and his sapphire eyes met gentle emerald and a soft smile.

"Couldn't help but notice your depression; it's like there's a little black cloud hanging over your head now-a-days." she commented, leaning against the railing. Naruto smirked.

"Nothing gets by you, now does it?" he shot back, his voice equally sarcastic. Sakura grinned but couldn't help but pick up the way his shoulders were bunched together in tension and the way he kept clenching and unclenching his hands - it was a sure-fire sign that the boy was in a funk. She sighed and scooted closer, lowering her voice so the others standing nearby wouldn't hear.

"You want to tell me what's up?" she asked quietly. Naruto exhaled noisily and shrugged, looking out at the flowing cerulean waters stretching vastly in front of them.

"Just thinking…that's all." he muttered his reply. Sakura's brow furrowed.

"Naruto, I know you well enough that I know when something is bothering you and that's now. So please, I'm trying to help." Sakura whispered. The blonde looked over at his team mate, his gaze lost and vulnerable and…scared.

"I don't know, that's that whole point! I've been wondering about the whole attack plan the past few days and surprisingly absolutely nothing comes to mind! I know I've never been one for thinking ahead, but really, 4 days and not even a little spark? It's just so…frustrating!" Naruto exclaimed in a hushed voice, wishing he could throw himself overboard and just float, forget everything that was on his mind and become an ebb in the ocean.

Sakura for one was taken aback; the only time she had ever seen the blonde stressed was when Ichiro's was out of Miso ramen. But seeing him break down really made it dawn on her that he was just a kid with the world on his shoulders.

"Well…what do _you _want to do?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"That's just it…I need something that doesn't destroy much around us, makes sure it completely takes care of the Akatsuki and that no one loses their lives. But how can I roll that all into one perfect, fool-proof plan? It's impossible!!" the blonde cried, smashing his head on the metal guard rail. Sakura smiled.

"Then do exactly that. It doesn't have to be a flashy, amazingly brilliant plan. It just has to get the job done. And nothing can ever be perfect, especially something as delicate and difficult as this. But what is a known fact is that we're going to back you up, no matter what happens."

Naruto groaned again.

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if everything's going down hill and it looks like we're going to be killed? If I ask for you guys to retreat, would you do it? Their safety is a high concern of mine…" Naruto murmured, glancing over at the group of teens laughing near the stern of the boat, looking like they were having a real good time. He turned back and his gaze was soft as it landed on Sakura, "and my worries are even higher for you."

Sakura recoiled, looking surprised. "What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, no, no, never. What I mean is, that this isn't your fight and you technically aren't even supposed to be here. I knew from the start survival rates were going to be low and the probability of us returning were even slimmer. But then again, I was never really planning on any of the other jinchuuriki joining up; I thought they'd reject the idea completely, just as I did. I rode on that hope, praying I'd be the only one to step up to the plate…but unfortunately, everyone ended up coming along except for one…who we're going to go get now."

Sakura was now even more confused then ever.

"But when the few people that said no refused, you were disappointed…weren't you?" she asked. Naruto smirked.

"Not really, but I needed to play the part that I was, so it didn't seem like the whole idea was for me to be alone. Unfortunately, that didn't work on two levels. One, the others came along anyway. And two, you caught up. Now I don't know what to do." he said. Sakura scowled.

"You don't have to do everything alone you know." she commented. Naruto sighed.

"This I have to. Because if anything ever happened to you, if you die in this battle…I'd never be able to live with myself." the blonde breathed. Sakura smiled softly and leaning over, kissed the teen lightly on the cheek. He looked up, surprised at the action and a light blush coloring his face.

"It'll be fine…don't worry about it." Sakura encouraged, gaining a small grin from the usually lively boy.

"Captain! The port, it's gone!" the lookout cried from his tower, telescope still in hand as he pointed to the land approaching. The two Konaha shinobi exchanged a look and then dashed over to the bow, squinting at the features in the nearing distance. They were supposed to be landing on a trading port, the largest in the Ocean Islands. But the lookout was right; it wasn't there.

It had been reduced to a city of ashes.

* * *

~Well, I know I'm a week late, but to make up for it, here's last week's chapter and either on Saturday or Sunday, the next chapter will be up! So hopefully that'll make up for lost time. Sorry about the lack of update last week, I just…can't seem to find very much encouragement for writing this anymore. It's not you guys, or the story, I don't even know what it is, it's just harder to write. Sorry, I'm rambling…tired, cleaning all day. Any who, I'm not quitting, so that's all you need to worry about. I'm sure my love for writing all day, every day will come back soon. =]

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Ashes to Ashes**

"_Don't move or he dies."_


	23. Ashes to Ashes

**Ashes to Ashes**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Voice / Inner Sakura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"_Captain! The port, it's gone!" the lookout cried from his tower, telescope still in hand as he pointed to the land approaching. The two Konaha shinobi exchanged a look and then dashed over to the bow, squinting at the features in the nearing distance. They were supposed to be landing on a trading port, the largest in the Ocean Islands. But the lookout was right; it wasn't there._

_It had been reduced to a city of ashes._

_**Ashes to Ashes--**_

The boat had landed straight on the coastline, as the docks had collapsed into the waters, the wood still visible in the clear shallows. The traders hadn't stuck around long, fearing that the attackers might still be in the area. So the jinchuuriki were alone in an unknown land, looking for someone that might not even exist anymore.

They all stood at the entrance, taking in the scenery. From what must've been a great village was just piles of still smoldering ash and silence that hung as heavily in the air as smoke. The jinchuuriki could only stare at what was left and wonder…who did this?

"Spread out and search for survivors. Call if you find anyone." Naruto instructed in a grave voice, slowly walking into the city of cinders. The others complied and walked their own ways, except for Sakura, who followed after the blonde. She caught up to him in a few strides, her foot falls casting puffs of grey snow into the air.

"What do you think happened?" she asked softly, scouring the ground for hints of life. Naruto grimaced.

"My guess would be the Akatsuki. The last jinchuuriki must've been living here and so they attacked, hoping to get them out of the way before we could get here." he guessed. Sakura took in a shuddering breath, imagining the moment the place went up in flames.

"But to destroy everything else? And to take so many innocent lives?" the medic murmured. Naruto shrugged.

"That's the Akatsuki…no form of life matters." he replied, turning off to the left in the direction of some trees. Sakura stopped and bit her lip, deep in thought.

Naruto approached the tree line, looking for maybe a sign that at least a few villagers had escaped into the woods. Scanning the ground and forest with his keen vision, his discouragement grew as all he could find was ash, ash and more ash.

Suddenly, something stood out. A shape in the cinders…a foot print.

A smile lit across his face - a sign of life, of a survivor. But before he could share the good news, a rustling of leaves came from above. Then, someone dropped from the branches and before Naruto could react, a kunai was being pressed to his throat, the cool metal burning into his skin.

Kaito happened to turn in Naruto's direction at that moment and saw what was happening. "Hey!"

Immediately, everyone else made a move towards their comrade, some drawing weapons while others got in the stance to move at a blinding speed if needed. But instead of backing down, the figure behind him just tightened his grip and held the blade even closer to the blonde's neck.

"Don't move or he dies." he stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. Instantly, they stopped, exchanging unsure looks of what to do now. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"It's weak to pray on someone who doesn't have the chance to fight back." Naruto commented under his breath. He felt the kunai edge closer, pricking its way under his skin. He hissed as he felt blood being drawn and he heard Sukiya gasp.

"You didn't go easy on the town…now you'll pay." the person replied. Naruto was about to answer, but another voice kicked in.

**He's the one you're looking for Naruto…**

_Hey, a straight forward answer for once. Thanks…_

Of course, he got no reply, but it was still all that he needed.

"Wait a second here buddy. We want to know who destroyed this place too - we're your allies." Naruto whispered, feeling the slow digging of the kunai stop. The boy behind him stood frozen, stone in the silence.

"…Why should I trust you?" he commented finally, his voice low. Naruto sighed; at least it had held him off for a second.

"Because we're just like you." Naruto stated softly. The boy took in a surprised gasp and averted his eyes from his feet, gazing over the crowd still on guard, watching the situation unfold carefully.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" the teen asked. Naruto smiled.

"Kaito, demonstration please?" Naruto smirked. The raven-haired boy nodded his head and closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the mind of the mysterious stranger. Then suddenly, to the ambusher's surprise, he heard a voice inside his head - and it wasn't his own.

_We are your friends, here to protect you from the same people that burned your village._

The boy shook slightly as Kaito opened his eyes again, smiling weakly - it took a lot out of him still just to do that.

"…I still don't know if I can trust you, but…follow me." the boy stated after a moment of silence, removing the blade from Naruto's neck. The blonde was raised a hand to the cut at the base of his collarbone, running a finger over the injury. Steam rose from the slice and the second his finger was removed from his neck, the smoke cleared, revealing the cut and would-be scar completely gone. The teen's eyes widened and his shook his head, muttering something about stupid hallucinations.

* * *

He brought them to a cave in the lower regions of a mountain, only a short climb from the base. The second he entered the large, gaping mouth, a small furry little critter faced out from the murky depths, circling around his feet. The boy chuckled and picked the creature up, setting it on his shoulder.

"This is Roku. He followed me home one day a few years ago and I've kept him with me since." the boy explained, scratching the little weasel's head affectionately.

Deeper they walked, until all traces of sunlight vanished from behind them. The only way they knew where the boy was going was from Naruto's keen senses, guiding them in the direction the teen's footsteps were coming from.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dark corridor emptied out into a spacious cavern, the ceiling maybe 20 feet high. A small fire was roaring in the center of the large room, giving the place a soft, comforting glow, and bathing them all in warmth. The boy walked over to the inferno and threw in another chuck of dry wood, sending sparks into the air. He motioned for them to sit, though his gaze never wandered far from his curious visitors.

Once all were situated, the boy started to speak.

"I think an explanation is in hand." he inquired. Naruto nodded in reply.

"Of course…but a name would be great." he answered. The boy hesitated for a second, his vibrant, snake-like eyes trained on Naruto's face. Finally, he sighed.

"My name is Daichi…I'm 16 years old." he murmured. Naruto grinned.

"My name is Naruto. This is Sakura, Kaito, Sukiya, Gaara, Reiya, Myori, and Youdai." he introduced, pointing out each person as he listed their names. Daichi nodded to everyone in respect.

"We're six of the nine jinchuuriki, plus a friend from home." Naruto explained, shooting a smile at Sakura. "We're on a journey to stop the Akatsuki - the same people who probably burned down your village."

Daichi furrowed his brow.

"Do the Akatsuki wear black cloaks with red clouds?" he asked. Naruto nodded in solemn reply. Daichi sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"That's them alright." he whispered weakly, his eyes dim with sadness. Naruto felt his heart sank - he always felt low when someone was sad. He thought no one deserved to have sorrow in their lives, even the so called 'demonic' jinchuuriki, who were really just misunderstood kids.

"That's actually who we're after." Naruto continued, wanting to break the thick silence that hung in the air. "With the power of our bijuu, they plan to take over the world, turning it into their evil empire. We're…the only ones that can stop them."

Daichi cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Well, if you look at it, we're really to only ones suited for the job. To defeat the Akatsuki, we have to remove the bijuu from their systems, sucking every last bit of demonic power from their bodies. Then, the bijuu has to go somewhere right? Well, instead of giving it to someone who has had absolutely no experience controlling them…why not just give them back to the people who knew them in the first place?" Naruto explained, for once giving out his whole point of reason.

Daichi mulled this over in his mind - and he wasn't the only one. Every single person besides the blonde was wondering over his words. They had known that he believed they were the only ones fit to stop them…but he had never really told them why he thought this. Hearing his entire idea finally made all the pieces fall into place; and the jinchuuriki already on the team found that he was right…and felt ashamed for even thinking about denying the noble cause.

Daichi clicked his teeth together rapidly, his mind all over the place.

"So, basically, to save the world, we have to take our bijuu back into our own bodies?" he asked, his voice incredulous. Naruto nodded, growing a feeling that he resented the entire idea. But then, to his surprise, Daichi then asked, "So, is this gonna hurt, or what?"

Naruto was taken aback by the teen's nonchalance about the whole ordeal, so he stuttered a little as he answered.

"I-I really don't k-know." he answered. Daichi nodded, taking this in.

"And your sure these are the same people that killed the villagers?" Daichi questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Yup, no mistaking the whole red cloud theme." he responded. Daichi nodded in return, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Then I'm in. I wish to take revenge on these people for what they've done" he stated confidently. Naruto smiled sympathetically - he sounded sorta like an old team mate of his…

"Daichi, I want you to be doing this because you want to, not because you want revenge. Taking a bijuu back is sorta a big deal." Naruto reminded. Daichi nodded without hesitation.

"I know, and I did answer because of my desires. Revenge is only part of it - the Akatsuki need to be stopped before they do like they did to my village. And I agree; no one knows our demons the same way we do. Who else but us _can_ do it?" he commented. Naruto smiled; this kid was wise…

"Well then…welcome to the team Daichi." Naruto said warmly, clasping hands with the newest member. Daichi smirked.

"Glad to be here." he replied.

Suddenly, a hawk flew in through the cave opening, screeching loudly. It circled the ceiling a few times before coming to rest on Naruto's shoulder, folding it's wings against its body gracefully. Naruto furrowed his brow - he recognized it as Kakashi's messenger bird…

He only used him for dire emergencies.

Naruto took the small slip of paper from the bird's leg and opened it cautiously, afraid of what he'd read on the inside.

And he had good reason to fear…

_Naruto…_

_The Akatsuki are on the move. And their next target is…_

_Konaha_

* * *

~Well, it's been quite a while hasn't it? I knew what I was going to write and everything, I just couldn't put it on paper…I hate how I can't do that. Well, I did an overview of what's left of the story in my head and I'd have to say maybe…10 chapters left? I know, doesn't really seem close to the end, but things are really gonna start to fly in a bit.

See you guys next time!

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Lost**

_Three days. Three days they had been there and Naruto hadn't come back once. No one had found a single trace of him. Meaning something...or someone had ambushed him while he was out alone._


	24. Lost

**Lost**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Voice**

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_Naruto took the small slip of paper from the bird's leg and opened it cautiously, afraid of what he'd read on the inside._

_And he had good reason to fear…_

Naruto…

The Akatsuki are on the move. And their next target is…

Konaha

_**Lost--**_

Naruto's gentle cerulean eyes darkened and his fist constricted, crumpling the piece of paper in his palm. He whipped the message into the dancing flames, the dry parchment igniting in a second. The hawk screeched shrilly and with a powerful swoop, launched into the air, flying towards the mouth of the cave.

"Dammit." he growled, his teeth clenched in a feral snarl. His hand clutched his temples, hiding his eyes behind his hand. Sakura's brow furrowed with worry and she slowly approached him, gently touching the boy's arm.

"Naruto?" she asked quietly, her emerald gaze inquiring. The blonde sighed deeply, retaining the immense feelings of shock and anger he felt swarming inside him.

"That was Kakashi's messenger bird, and he brought me a message saying…that the Akatsuki are targeting Konaha." he growled, the words rolling hardly off his tongue.

Sakura gasped.

"W-what?" the rosette cried, her eyes wide. "Well, w-we've got to get moving! Start t-training harder on the road a-and get back to the Fire Country as s-soon as possible!!" she stuttered, horror overwhelming her ability to speak clearly. Kaito took a step forward.

"Um, I hate to be the one baring bad news, but how are you planning on training enough to be stronger then the Akatsuki while traveling quickly on the road? It's logically, not to mention physically impossible!" he stated, his gaze skeptical. Naruto paced around the cave, his mind whirring through preparation plans.

"I never said we had to be _stronger_…we just have to be good enough to last." the blonde replied. It was everyone's turn to be confused now - the infuriated teen was making no sense.

"Well, if we aren't stronger then them, how could you hope to win?" Sukiya questioned. Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to be the strongest to win a battle…sure, it makes things go a lot easier for you and victory is probably guarantee-able…but then again, even if you are lacking the advantage, you can still succeed if you have enough courage to keep going, and the determination to never give up." Naruto answered, his voice wavering slightly. Sakura smirked softly.

"It _has _worked pretty well for you in the past, hasn't it?" she smiled, the tense moment in the air forgotten for a second. Naruto chuckled shortly, massaging his forehead as a massive headache began to develop.

"But even if we have an ass-load of determination, it won't matter if we don't have the skill to live through the first minute! I believe it would be best if we gave this a little more thought." Yuudai commented sternly, being the logical voice of reason. Naruto's eyes darkened and he began uncharacteristically serious.

"I was chosen as the leader of this mission…oddly enough. I know I make poor decisions and rush into things headfirst without a proper plan a lot of the time." he whispered. "But I will not stand by as Akatsuki destroys my home…and my precious people along with it."

The blonde glanced up, sending each of the other Jinchuuriki a vigorous look.

"As jailors of the nine Great Bijuu, you all know what it's like to be an outcast, hated by all and loved by none…but as time goes on, you see that things can change. You all gained a home…and you all made friends."

The former Jinchuuriki exchanged uneasy looks, his words hitting home…and it hurt to know he was right.

"Now let me ask you…would you do nothing when you knew all you held dear to your heart was in danger? Would you run when you knew that you could do something to prevent it?" he muttered lowly. The cave room was silent as the blonde's voice echoed in their minds.

But before anyone could respond, the blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…but I'm going back…and whoever wants to follow me can. If you don't…then that's ok. I won't hold it against you."

And with that, the blonde walked back towards the entrance of the cave, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

"I know exactly what he means, and I agree with him too…but it's suicide! There's no way we could win against a single Akatsuki member, not in our state! We _need_ more time!" Reiya cried, stalking around the campfire. The group gave a unison sweat-drop; she had been ranting to herself, switching side for almost 10 minutes now.

"We don't have much of a choice. We can't just leave all those people to die because of us…because of _them_." Kaito pointed out, his voice solemn. The blonde-haired girl sighed exasperatedly and dropped to the ground next to Gaara, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I know…but that doesn't make anything any easier." she mumbled, leaning her head on the sand shinobi's shoulder. Gaara stiffened visibly before he melted, relaxing against the wall.

"We just have to trust him…he hasn't steered me wrong before." the rose-haired Kazekage assured, glancing towards the shadowed arch of the cavern.

_Naruto…I hope you know what you're doing…_

* * *

Near the top of the large mountain Daichi's cave resided in, the familiar, orange-wearing ninja sat on a precarious cliff, one that overlooked the ground that was stories below. He could see the whole east side of the island…along with the piles of ash left behind from the once large village.

Naruto exhaled heavily and gazed upon the shapes of shops and houses, now depleted to mere outlines of what once was. His teeth ground together and his normally cheerful cerulean eyes darkened to a point of malice.

He would not let Konaha become the same as this unknown place.

He would not let the Leaf Village burn.

* * *

It had been three days since the group had departed from Daichi's island, making their way through the large Country of Fire. They would run from dawn until dusk, stopping only for food. Once they finally made camp for the day, they would train until the sun had long beyond set below the horizon. After, sleep would claim them, until they would repeat the cycle again the next day.

When they were only two days away from the great Leaf village, Naruto stopped their progress at around noon, landing in a small clearing in the center of a massive forest. As the rest of the Jinchuuriki caught up, as his pace was slightly faster then theirs, they all gave him the same stare: what the hell?

Naruto smiled softly.

"You guys have been hauling ass these past few days, training hard, barely getting any sleep. You've all gained a long break, but unfortunately, I can only offer you the rest of the day. I apologize." he explained. It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, but when they did, all gave a sigh of relief. They were drained from the strain of trying to keep up with the blonde and were in desperate need of a break.

To prove this point, Sukiya nodded before she dropped to the ground, asleep before her body even hit. Weak laughs erupted as Kaito lifted her bridal style and walked over to the tree line, propping her up against a strong maple, before he himself stretched out. He was out cold almost instantly.

As everyone settled down for a much needed nap, Sakura noticed Naruto had dropped his pack but was walking towards back the way they had come, his hands in his pockets. The pinkette tore herself from her place on the soft grass and stumbled after him.

"Naruto…where are you going?" she asked, yawning. The blonde turned and gave her an amused smile.

"I have some training I want to get done. I'll be back soon." he stated simply, already shuffling deeper into the woods. Sakura's eyes widened - Naruto had to be as tired as them, if not more. She could clearly see it in his eyes, the was they didn't sparkle with energy. Instead, they were dull with exhaustion.

So why didn't he stop?

But before she could ask, he vanished, disappearing in a blur.

And though she wanted to pursue him, to drag his ass back here and demand he get some sleep. But she just…didn't have the energy to.

So she pulled herself back to the others, collapsed into the grass, and settled into a deep sleep, awaiting her friend's return.

_**Meanwhile--**_

Naruto moaned, his body heavy from both fatigue and chakra exhaustion, his form slumped on the ground. Sweat trickled freely down his face and his eyes drooped, sleep threatening to end his training session right there.

_No…I have to keep going…if I don't…my friends…_

Images of all his precious people flashed through his mind, their carefree smiles shining as brightly as the sun itself. Naruto grinned softly; just imagining them was enough to make his heart soar on clouds.

But suddenly, his vision was disrupted by a splash of red. They're happy faces disappeared, replaced by a Konaha alight with flames, his friend's lifeless bodies littering the ground. The inferno parted, revealing a single figure standing among the destruction.

It was Sakura, her clothes torn in many places, blood dripping from her mouth. Her legs were shaking and she took a weak step forward, grunting with the movement. Naruto made a move to go to her, to help her.

But before he could, a red tail of chakra immerged from the fire. It lashed out towards the pinkette and before Naruto could blink, it struck her hard across the back. Warm crimson liquid flew as it cut deep into her skin, slicing straight into the bone.

Naruto eyes widened as his crush fell to her knees, her breathing labored. She glanced up at the blonde, her eyes dimming, pain practically pouring forth.

"Why…why didn't you have the power? Why didn't you save us?" she gasped. Naruto felt tears prickle at his eyes as his heart crashed to the soles of his feet. He tried to cry out to her, but he found his voice caught in his throat. He tried to move, but found his legs glued to the spot.

So he could only watch as the kunochi fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto was silent, his shock overwhelming his mind. He clenched his fists, anger and rage mixing with the immense sorrow and pain that berated his system. The flickering flames shaped into the monstrous head of a fox, the demon sneering at the teen standing among the ruins.

"**And to think…if you had me…you could've won…" **he growled, his deep guttural voice rumbling, his words resonating in Naruto's mind.

The tears finally fell, spilling down his cheeks as the blond clutched his head, his eyes flashing between sorrowful blue and bloodlust red. He threw back his head and roared, his voice demonic, no longer human.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a shuddering breath, drenched in sweat. He pushed his body off the ground, gritting his teeth as his muscles cried out in agony.

The first thing he noticed was that the sun had sunk farther down in the sun; it was probably close to dinner now. The second was that he had fallen asleep, and the heart-wrenching images were nothing but a nightmare.

For now.

The blonde stood, his legs quivering beneath him. He sighed shakily and slid into a stance, his teeth clenched and his brilliant blue orbs no longer held any exhaustion, instead replaced by sheer determination.

_I don't need you to win…I can save them on my own…I…will save them all!_

* * *

The sun had set in an array of glorious colors and now the last few streaks of violet red, burnt orange and lazy yellow were giving into the dark blues and blacks of night. A small fire was dancing in the center of the clearing the group was residing in for the night, dinner already come and gone and most of the Jinchuuriki had returned from a small training session.

Kaito and Gaara, the last to appear, came running from the forest line, panting from the exertion of a dead sprint. Everyone glanced up hopefully when they heard their thundering footsteps, but the look of defeat in their eyes spoke loudly.

"Did you find him?" Myori asked, still praying against all odds they had found at least _something_. Kaito shook his head tiredly, averting his eyes to the ground.

"No…and we went out a good way away from the camp…I even searched for his thoughts…but nothing. He could be anywhere…" the teen whispered quietly. All was quiet as each individual went through their own thoughts, somewhere along the lines of _where is he_, _what is he doing_, or _why didn't that bastard take me with him_?

Sakura leaned her head back against the tree and it hit with a dull _bang_, only proving to make her throbbing headache worse.

"He'll be back…it's not un-natural for him…he'll be back." she assured, the tension in the air melting into relief. Sakura held up her fake smile, while in her heart she was furiously biting her nails.

Naruto hadn't been back since they stopped earlier that day. He usually came back for meals, especially since they had picked up some instant ramen at the last village they had stayed at. And if even ramen couldn't bring him back…then what was going on with her team mate?

* * *

"That's it, something had to have happened to him." Gaara growled, glaring dangerously at the tree line. No one could respond, as they were feeling the same way.

Three days. Three days they had been here, and Naruto hadn't come back once. No one had found a single trace of him. Meaning something…or someone had ambushed him while he was out alone.

The Sand shinobi was on his feet in a blur, already stalking away. "I'm going to look for him."

In an instant, Kaito, Yuudai and Daichi had him surrounded, barring his path. The teen's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. "Move." he snarled, his voice low and menacing. As none of the three budged an inch, the cork on his gourd popped into the air, the sand already starting to snake around his feet.

The three other Jinchuuriki boys exchanged uneasy glances, but didn't move from their defensive position. "Gaara, you can't go out alone. Whatever picked Naruto off might still be out there…they might be after all of us as well."

"I don't care! My friend is out there somewhere and he might need my help! Now MOVE DAMMIT!!" he yelled, all kindness vacant in his expression, the dark killing intent from his youth pouring from him. As the four settled into fighting stances, a rumbled shook the ground before large shards of earth exploded from the forest floor, trapping the teens in their place, while also restraining them from attacking.

They glanced over to where the rest of the group had been sitting and noticed Aimya with her hands laid flat on the ground, her fingers spread out like a fan. Her brown eyes flashed threateningly, daring any of them to try and escape her trap.

Reiya nimbly approached the quarreling friends and sighed exasperatedly, before looking each in the bewildered eyes.

"We will go back out and search…" she started, to which Gaara smirked thankfully to. "…but we'll go in groups of two. That way, if whatever is out there attacks one of us, we won't be alone." she added wisely. The four nodded vigorously - anything to be released. Reiya nodded back to Aimya who retracted her hands from the ground.

Instantaneously, the great jagged rocks sunk into the earth, disappearing, as if they had never really been there. Kaito rubbed his wrists, the furious red marks on his arms screaming that he had been squeezed much harder then intended.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that hard." Aimya commented, smiling sheepishly. Kaito just waved her off with a grin of his own.

"Alright, the groups will be Kaito and Sukiya, Myori and Yuudai, Daichi and Aimya, and Gaara and I. Sakura, you'll have to stay here, just incase he comes back." Reiya ordered, only receiving a nod from the pinkette. Sakura hadn't said much since Naruto disappeared, drowning in her worry.

She only half noticed when the rest of her friends ran off into the forest, leaving her alone where an unknown enemy might be lurking about. She couldn't think about how her friends might be in danger…she could think about Naruto.

She knew it was selfish, to have all her attention directed on one person. But she couldn't help it! After Sasuke leaving her…she couldn't help but fear Naruto had done the same.

_**That's not true, and you know it! Now snap the hell out of it!!**_

Sakura recoiled as she felt her inner self holler at her, but the surprise was quickly overtaken again by her concern. Now her fear of abandonment changed to fear of loss. What if he had been injured, and no one was around to heal him? What if he had been captured, and was now, this very moment, undergoing intense torture? What if…what if he had been killed?

The last thought made the tears come, causing her vision to fuzz. The mere idea that her comrade might not be alive anymore made her want to scream and cry, want to search to the ends of the earth for a way to bring him back…

"_**Funny…you never went to such lengths to get Sasuke back…even in your thoughts."**_, Inner Sakura pointed out, smiling smugly.

Sakura's eyes widened at this realization and her heart thundered in her chest as she wondered…

_What did that mean?_

She couldn't have...

But before she could think it through any longer, the soft brushing of grass bending under foot reached her senses, sending her into high alert. She was on her feet in an instant, tightening the gloves on her hands, making sure they were secure. As the footfalls grew closer, she tensed, ready to lunge once her target emerged from the trees.

But she stopped cold, her heart skipping a beat when the sun lit up a strand of blonde, along with a sliver of orange.

"Naruto?" she asked, skepticism clear in her voice. The blonde shinobi grinned as he walked into the clearing. The rosette stood frozen in her place as her team mate came closer, watching her curiously. "Sakura?"

His voice snapped her out of her funk and anger flooded into her emerald gaze.

"Where the hell have you been! Do you realize it's been _three days_?! Three fucking days Naruto! Do you even know how worried I've been!! I thought you were dead! I swear, I am going to twist you in such a fashion, you won't be able to feel your toes!!" she ranted, storming right up to the shinobi. Naruto held up his hands, leaning back as she got right up in his face, pointing a finger at him as a mother would scold a child for taking a cookie out of the jar.

It was deathly silent for a few moments as Sakura's enraged expression stayed glued on the teen, who in turn could only meet her glare with shock.

Though soon, the fury fell from her face, instead tears starting to fall. Instantly, Naruto's face transformed, concern taking over completely.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked softly, picking his words carefully. Sakura averted her gaze, staring off into the dark shadows being created by the large canopy's of the trees.

"I…I thought you were gone. I thought you had left me behind…just like Sasuke did." she whispered. Naruto had to swallow the gasp that had climbed up his throat, though he recoiled from her words, as if physically slapped. His eyes momentarily flashed to anger - how could she ever think that he was _anything _like Sasuke?

But almost as fast as it had come, it melted away into compassion, his cool blues glowing with a warmth only his gaze could give.

"You can't honestly believe that?" he commented gently, but when he received no reply, he sighed, softly bringing her back to look at him. He smiled kindly, looking upon her with the most caring look she had ever seen. "I would never_, ever_ leave you Sakura, not without good reason. I'm not Sasuke…I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

Sakura studied the blonde's eyes carefully, searching for a hint of untruthfulness in his sapphire eyes. But she found none…

Nothing but pure honesty…something he was a pro at.

Sakura smiled softly and felt her tears stream down her face even harder now. But before Naruto could comment, she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Please…just come back next time…before I think the worst, ok?" she breathed around her tears. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slender figure, holding his friend close to him.

"Ok." he answered softly, feeling her sigh in relief and contentment.

Naruto felt his heart tear when his road became much more difficult.

Either he could keep his promise to Sakura…

Or he could save the Great Nations…

But he couldn't have both.

* * *

~Well now, lookie here. It's an update! Holy cow, from the dead author! Well, I'm glad to say I'm not dead, though I am getting over some pretty killer writers block. I do believe I know what I want to happen from here, or at least a rough outline, so now hopefully everything should go smoothly from here.

Now, I realize I haven't updated much this summer, which is sad. I thought I'd be done with this story by the time freshman year rolled around, but obviously I was wrong, as I start school in 4 days. =/ But, I vow to update every Friday until I achieve the completion of this story, juggling it along with school, marching band, and whatever else I decide to throw on my plate.

I've been told to enjoy high school, cause it goes fast. So I will, while trying to keep up with my three stories.

Anywho, enough ranting from me, on to the "credits" of the story.

Later all,

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: His Secret**

"_Naruto…what are you hiding?"_

_Naruto sighed, turning away from the Konaha kunochi._

"_I'm sorry Sakura…but you'll just have to trust me"_


	25. His Secret

**His Secret**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Voice**

_**Inner Sakura**_

Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"_Please…just come back next time…before I think the worst, ok?" she breathed around her tears. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slender figure, holding his friend close to him._

"_Ok." he answered softly, feeling her sigh in relief and contentment._

_Naruto felt his heart tear when his road became much more difficult._

_Either he could keep his promise to Sakura…_

_Or he could save the Great Nations…_

_But he couldn't have both._

_**His Secret--**_

It was now only a single day journey to the great Village Hidden in the Leaves and the jinchuuriki were as rushed as ever. Naruto had promised a week to train and rest before they would jump into action, the group remaining in a small, secluded spot in the middle of the grand forest.

Sakura had been working her ass off, studying the scroll Tsunade had given Naruto about her chakra mark and any medical jutsu she could find, practicing over and over on dead animals, fish or even a few plants.

Sukiya had been working on her water techniques, her arsenal ranging from D rank distracts to A rank annihilators. She had sealed gallons of water into painted seals on her arms, just incase she found herself without a source.

Reiya, specializing in fire, had been working specifically on attacks she could use on the move. Seeing she was light on her feet and speedy, she could dodge and evade much easier then some of the others. Meaning she could go in for closer attacks with a lower chance of getting injured. So she worked on flames that flew with ease, and wouldn't be affected by distance.

Gaara had found plenty to do with his sand, creating new jutsu that would either render them useless one way or another. Though he had been working with it for a few years now, he concentrated a lot more on his wind affinity, finding ways to incorporate his wind affinity with his sand for a more powerful and forceful attack. This opened up the idea of aerial attacks - either if they were striking from above, or if they happened to be the ones being dive-bombed.

Kaito, also a fire wielder, worked with Reiya for a while, but only on control. He himself, once being the host of a dragon-like Bijuu, had the ability to breath small flames without the need for hand signs, much like the Rasengan. So he worked more on focusing that small advantage into something that could create more damage from a distance. He trained with powerful, more sturdy jutsu that would deal more damage, but would have to be used on a non-moving, or little moving target, and were best for long range attacks. He also wanted to extend his mind-reading abilities to a point where he could predict what movements the Akatsuki would make.

Myori also teamed up with Gaara for training in the wind affinity, but when Gaara was combining his sand with wind, she focused more on the pure element itself. Though she couldn't train her glare to be more of a paralysis, she used her high intelligence to create a more divined wind attack that would counter an attack thrown at them or even encase someone.

Youdai had the earth element, so he worked mostly on defense. Because he could scale walls with ease, he could climb to higher heights and see the battle field easier and throw up a barricade for anyone who may need it. He also spent hours in the forest, tracking various animals, sharpening his tracking skills. If the Akatsuki threw a bag over their eyes, he would then be able to scope them out in any situation.

Aimya, another earth user, learned only one or two defensive jutsu, but spent the rest of her time working on the attack. She practicing all the different forms of earth, like mud, dirt, and rock. Because she could move small amounts of earth, she wanted to work it till it could create an attack that would actually do more damage then a dent. She also carried a pouch of pure soil where her star pouch would be, able to create small rocks from it if she needed a quick strike.

Lastly, Daichi was the only one with a lightning element, so he had to haul, learning all kinds of defensive attacks and offensive moves at the same time. He was able to move faster then anyone in the group, Reiya's speed a little below his. So as he moved in blurs, he could attack before anyone could even spot him. And seeing he was flexible, he would be able to get out tight spaces much easier then the others, making him their number one close-range fighter.

Naruto…no one knew what he had been working on. They knew he had a wind affinity, but he hadn't been with Gaara or Myori in their training sessions. Kyuubi had been fire, but he hadn't been with Reiya or Kaito either. In fact, he was rarely in the camp at all during the seven days they were posted - he returned only for meals, taking off as soon as he was finished. He'd come back for some sleep around midnight, after everyone else was already long out cold, and he'd be awake and gone by the time they woke up.

And he wouldn't tell them a single thing about what he was doing.

It got to a point where everyone would have debates about what he could be working on all by himself, in a place that even Youdai couldn't find. What puzzled them most was that though they heard the faintest sounds of explosions, and the earth would shake from time to time, they could never find a single crater, not a scar on the land around their hide out. And Naruto always came back spot-free, not giving a hint about where he had been or what he had been doing.

It was starting to worry our pink-haired medic.

Though he didn't have a scratch, she could see the pain in his eyes when he moved, when he talked, when he _breathed_. Sometimes she'd wake up in the early morning when Naruto was asleep and he'd be covered in sweat, tossing and turning in his slumber from something in his mind.

Other times he'd be out so hard, not even a got slap on the head would wake him. Only extreme chakra exhaustion could wipe someone like him off their feet like that…a serious condition if repeated too many times in a short period.

One day, when everyone was busy training somewhere nearby, Sakura seated in the camp reading scroll after scroll, Naruto walked into the camp, sometime between lunch and dinner. Sakura looked up and was about to ask if he was going to take a real break today, she gasped, seeing his condition.

His clothes were torn in a multitude of places, his undershirt almost torn to shreds over his chest. His pants had been reduced to knee length shorts and his skin was covering in cuts, bruises and burns, a lot of them bleeding profusely. He wasn't limping, but Sakura could see he was favoring his left side more, shifting more of his weight on that hip.

"Naruto, what the hell happened!" she exclaimed, dropping the parchment next to her and jumping over to her friend, slipping under his arm. He sighed, gratefully giving her a small amount of the force of his shoulders to walk the rest of the distance. The pinkette went slow, setting him gently against the thick trunk of a tree.

She knelt down next to him and her hands immediately ignited in a soft green glow, running over the smallest cuts and scrapes first - they'd heal the fastest and take away some of the anguish from his face.

As she moved over his right hip, he hissed and shied away, gritted his teeth against the wave of agony that hit him hard. Sakura recoiled, pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, gaining a pained chuckle from the blonde.

"No no, it's not your fault. I think I might've broken my hip bone, that's all." he groaned, biting his tongue until he tasted blood as Sakura began to heal the shattered bone. Sakura sighed - his hip was torn up real bad, how had she not noticed it before? And all these wounds, they looked days old, not minutes.

How could she not have realized all of this?

Naruto smirked, noticing her troubled expression and guessing what she was thinking.

"I used a genjutsu to cover it up." the blonde commented simply, gaining a scowl from his team mate. She glared dangerously at the blue-eyed teen, anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you crazy?! Why hide this, it should have been treated ages ago!! I can't believe I didn't sense a genjutsu, jeez, what kind of shinobi am I? I mean, I saw you were in pain, but I never knew it was this bad! Come on Naruto, how could you've trained with a shattered hip bone?" she scolded, feeling the shards of bone beginning to mend together. Naruto grimaced and Sakura sighed - the mending of a bone was always one of the most painful medical procedures known. It certainly wasn't going to be comfortable.

"I haven't been training with a broken hip, that happened just today. A few hours ago I was thrown back from a blast and hit a sharp rock; I think that must've done it. I came back when it really started to hurt. Even I know that someone can't go on with an injury like that without serious consequences." he replied smoothly, nonchalant about the whole ordeal, which just made Sakura worry even more.

How could he be so uncaring about what happened to him? Was his training _that_ important? And if so…then what was he _doing_?!

"Naruto…what are you working on out there?" she asked softly, not looking up from her work. Naruto was silent, thinking about how he would respond without making her mad.

"I'm truly sorry…I can't tell you." he finally sighed. Sakura glanced up, her jade gaze concerned, worried and frightened.

"Please, tell me. I'm really starting to worry about you." she pleaded, her eyes gleaming. Naruto bit his lip - he hated that look. He always bended to her will when she shot him that stare and she knew it. Curse her for using it against him in his time of weakness, where he couldn't just walk away.

"Naruto, what are you hiding?" she asked again, her voice a mere whisper. The blonde exhaled noisily, leaning his head back against the tree's rough bark. He repeatedly banged his head painfully against it, for once accepting the sprouting points of ache that came with it; it distracted him from the situation at hand. Sakura watched him with anxiety in her eyes, but she still wanted an answer.

Naruto sighed, turning away from the Konaha kunochi.

"I'm sorry Sakura…but you'll just have to trust me."

* * *

It was the last night of their camp out before Naruto planned to head into Konaha and a large fire was roaring the small space, a column of smoke twisting and twirling into the starry night sky. The nine former jinchuuriki and Sakura sat around the dancing inferno, laughing and enjoying their time together as friends, avoiding the inevitable question.

Would they survive to live like this again?

Naruto glanced around the blaze, eyeing each of his friends in turn.

_Gaara_. He had known him forever, and even though they had had a near death match when they were younger, they had become great friends in the past few years. The red-head always told others that it was Naruto's heart and determination that changed him from the cold-blooded killer he used to be, but the blonde denied it - he believed that deep down, he had always wanted peace. It just took a beating for him to realize it.

_Reiya._ Their meeting in the prison cell deep in that god-forsaken forest wasn't exactly the best - first coming face to face in a high-lock jail, one meant for the most dangerous of criminals. He remembered that they couldn't even make vocal plans of escape, as their was always a guard near their barred door, eavesdropping on anything and everything. She had become a great ally and a sarcasm buddy.

_Sukiya_. She sorta reminded him of Hinata, soft and quiet, but fierce when she wanted to be. Their bijuu had been enemies decades before hand, and though it hadn't affected Naruto's thoughts, Sukiya had felt an intense urge to stand by her departed demon, leaving her to hate the blonde upon meeting. But he found that she was naturally a loving person, and her feelings changed almost instantly, especially after he was captured.

_Kaito_. The other jinchuuriki he met in prison. He had been good with guessing what people would say before they actually finished their sentence - though it turned out it was his bijuu powers beginning to appear. He was a strong opponent and sparring with him, fire against wind, was an interesting match. He never failed to dose out heavy attacks, sometimes leaving him weak in the knees from just defending. The raven-haired teen also had a love for pranks…

_Myori_. The minute he had seen her defending the kid from those bullies back in the village, he had known she would be a feat to be reasoned with, including "the glare" as they called it, rendering anyone who caught it paralyzed. Whether it was a power or pure scariness, no one knew. Either way, it worked…and from recent experience, he could honestly say you couldn't move an inch when she had you under her gaze.

_Youdai_. Apparently Myori's old friend from the past and opposed their plan the strongest. He had out right refused and though Naruto had externally accepted it, inside he had been down, feeling a loss. His true plan rode on the hope that all nine jinchuuriki would join him. Without even one of them, it wouldn't work. He had believed then that he would be leaving the rest of the group behind and going off to face the Akatsuki alone. But fate thankfully proved him wrong, as Youdai showed up after they were ambushed and saved the day. He now was 100% on their side, now one of the strongest _supporters _of what they were doing.

_Aimya_. It hadn't been long since they had retrieved the girl from Demon Country, and much hadn't been passed between them in meeting. They had found her on a lakeshore right outside the village that rumored to house her, enjoying a soft summer day in the sun. They found that she did live in the village just a few miles away, but the people there had abused her since she was a little girl. It was them that had beaten her to such a horrible extent that when the Akatsuki had shown up for her, she had no chance of defending herself. But even through all that, she was kind and light-hearted, caring for the little guy in a fight from personal experience.

_Daichi_. His village, his friends, and family had been destroyed along with his home, or had run but never returned. The teen had never gone into detail about what connects had lived there, but he also never denied the fact that he had been alone with the Akatsuki had shown up at his doorstep. Though most of the others disagreed with the idea of rushing to assist Konaha, Daichi was one of the few that took Sakura and Naruto's side, knowing full well what it was like to loss one's home to ashes.

_Sakura._ There wasn't much to say here, as he had known her for so long, everything was already known. They had been team mates since graduating the Academy over 4 years ago. He knew she was an intense fighter, especially when angered. He knew she was a great medic, as she had saved his ass time and time again. And he knew that she was a supportive friend - though during their early shinobi years she had a twisted obsession with Sasuke and disliked Naruto a lot, things had changed a great deal. Now, though he couldn't say anything about her crush on the Uchiha, he could safely say that she liked him a lot better. And that thought alone made everything in his day brighter.

As Naruto thought all of this, a thought dawned upon him.

They might not come out of this alive…

The mere idea made his blood boil and his heart skip a beat, his mind going into panic. He immediately started scheming, planning to--

Aimya stood, disrupting the waves of conversation going on. She grabbed an empty jug nearby and smiled softly, shaking it lightly.

"We're all out, and we still need to cook dinner. There's a small stream nearby, I'll be back soon." she commented, already beginning to walk away. Daichi leaped up from his spot on the ground and smiled, moving to catch up with her.

"I'll come with you." Daichi offered, gaining a small smile from Aimya. She nodded and before you could blink, the two were gone, somewhere in the forest.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Daichi ran back into the camp site like all hell was on his heels. His eyes were wide and frantic, and he could barely stop before he crashed into the stones surrounding the flames. Questions rolled off everyone's tongues, barraging the panting teen. He held up a hand as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath again.

He finally glanced up, his face colored with fear.

"It's the Akatsuki…Aimya…they have her!!"

* * *

~Buh buh BUH!!!! What now? Lol, well, lookie here, an on time update. School started and I now have marching band, Drama Club, FCA and vocal lessons, possibly something else I'll be looking into, but won't say. =D, it's a secret.

Now, the story here is getting closer to the end, and I think there'll be maybe 15 chapters or less…probably less. Anyhow, it's 5:30 in the morning on a Friday, I have to catch the bus in an hour, go to classes, perform at the football game, and come home and work on next week's work, so…yeah. There's my day incase anyone keeps track of this stuff. =] haha, I'm realllllly tired, sorry guys. Aha, later all.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Last Resort**

"_It's only going to work if we have all nine jinchuuriki…and we can't rescue Aimya until we defeat the Akatsuki…so what now? I don't know what else we can do!!" Naruto exclaimed, ranting as he paced._

"_Maybe we can be of assistance…" a voice called from the tree line, spooking all the remaining group members into silence. The former bijuu jailors all looked to each other, puzzled. But Sakura, Naruto and Gaara recognized that voice…_

_Naruto turned, cerulean instantly connecting with his eyes._

"…_Sasuke."_

* * *


	26. Last Resort

**Last Resort**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

**Kyubbi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Previously--**_

_It was only a few minutes later that Daichi ran back into the camp site like all hell was on his heels. His eyes were wide and frantic, and he could barely stop before he crashed into the stones surrounding the flames. Questions rolled off everyone's tongues, barraging the panting teen. He held up a hand as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath again._

_He finally glanced up, his face colored with fear._

"_It's the Akatsuki…Aimya…they have her!!"_

_**Last Resort--**_

Silence followed his outburst, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Horror flooded over the faces of the people surrounding the campsite, sorrow and worry decorating their faces.

"…What?" Sakura finally gasped, breaking the shield of mute that had fallen over the group. Daichi collapsed onto the ground, his legs buckling from under his weight.

"We were in the woods…I don't know where they came from! It was the guy with a weed for a head…he just came up from the ground…and took her!" he panted, his chest labored with a lack of air. Naruto sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands.

As if things hadn't been hard enough. The stress from this whole mission was starting to eat away at the once bottomless vault of happiness, and now-a-days, he found it harder and harder to laugh or smile, even around his friends. It was a feeling he found foreign in his body and he hated it with a passion.

"So…what do we do?" Gaara questioned aloud, glancing around the circle. Kaito shrugged, his eyes portraying the inter-turmoil raging in his system.

"Well we can't just leave her to die in their hands." Reiya commented, her eyes staring blankly into the dancing flames.

"Yeah, but we can't just wander in there without a plan. And a little more training. We'd get our asses handed to us…easily." Youdai reminded, his heart weighted heavily as his mind whirred through the many possibilities and outcomes of the situation.

"Naruto?" Myori whispered, glancing towards the blonde. Everyone in turn looked over to their leader, who stood stone in his place, his eyes ghostly and expressionless.

Without a word, the teen jumped from his spot on the ground, walking over to the tree line in silence, the fires glow barely reaching the base of the trunks. Before anyone could ask him what he was doing, he lashed out, smashing his fist into the bark of the maple. The wood shattered, splinters flying in all directions. The wide trunk snapped, the top of the tree hurdling to the ground with a thunderous crash.

Everyone waited on baited breath, everyone expecting a courageous answer from their leader. But what he said shocked them all.

"I don't care." he replied before disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

~Well, this is entirely short, especially for the amount time I've been away. But I'm gonna post another half on Sunday, so come back then for the rest! Also, check out the winner, and the new story, _Burrow Down_.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Last Resort prt 2**


End file.
